Aventura en la gran ciudad
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: "Un hogar no son unos cuantos metros cuadrados, ni unas bonitas vistas ni los felpudos de bienvenida, un hogar son los lazos invisible que nos unen a nuestra gente y eso aunque lo intenten, no lo puede destruir nadie" Cruce entre TMNT y Los Protegidos. DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y LEED.
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos he reescrito la introducción esta historia principalmente por un comentario que leí en el cuál como es verdad en los primeros capñitulos casi no hay mención de las tortugas y lo siento si alguien se ha sentido ofendido por ello. Por otra parte querría hacer algunas aclaraciones respecto a esta historia (también a raíz del comentario mencionado anteriormente):**

**\- Primeramente, en mi opinión no hace falta decir las cosas insultando, la moderación en el lenguaje es símbolo de buena educación.**

**\- Esta historia al ser un cruce entre dos series creí necesario presentar a los personajes que no se conocían, si las tortugas tardan en salir lo siento, no fue mi intención**

**\- Lo de los dos apellidos, no es porqué crea que España es la única especial, lo expliqué únicamente porqué hay gente de habla no hispana que sólo tienen un apellido, así que lo único que quería, era aclarar dudas**

**\- En HISPANOAMÉRICA tenéis dos apellidos por herencia de los evangelizadores españoles que os trajeron y allí acogisteis las costumbres de la Madre Patria**

**\- Yo amo España por todo lo que ha hecho en la historia, no porqué me crea superior**

**P.D. creo que mi vida está muy bien y no hay nada que revisar, sólo algunos aspectos que mejorar dado el hecho de que nadie es perfecto**

**\- En conclusión, si no te gusta la historia no la leas, yo no obligo a nadie a hacerlo**

**Dicho esto, y esperando no ofender a nadie, os dejo con la introducción reescrita**

* * *

Introducción

Eran las cinco de la tarde en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de New York, un avión procedente de Valle-Perdido, una urbanización cercana a Madrid (**N/A: Valle-Perdido en realidad no existe**), España, acababa de efectuar su aterrizaje. De ese avión bajaron una familia, particularmente interesante de entre todos los pasajeros. La familia se apellidaba Castillo Rey (**N/A:** **En España tenemos dos apellidos**), y los miembros de esta familia eran: el Mario, el padre, era un hombre normal, algo miedoso pero que si tenía que defender a alguno de los suyos, lo hacía sin dudar, quería a cada uno de sus hijos más que a su propia vida, y no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa para garantizar su seguridad.

Julia, era la madre, en realidad, era la segunda mujer de Mario, ya que la primera los había abandonado, para Mario, ese hecho fue un duro golpe, pero se recuperó gracias al apoyo de sus hijos y al de Julia.

Además, Julia quería a los niños como si fueran sus propios hijos. Estos niños se llamaban: Poli, aunque todos le llamaban Culebra, era el mayor de los hijos, un poco impulsivo, siempre solía llevar gafas de sol, a Culebra no le gustaban las normas y a veces se metía en líos pero siempre defendía a los suyos, adoraba especialmente a su hermana pequeña Lucía, era como si tuvieran una conexión especial.

Sandra, la segunda, era una chica sensata e inteligente, era muy responsable y siempre intentaba que Culebra no se metiera en líos. Siempre estaba discutiendo con Culebra, ya que él la sacaba de quicio. Pero en el fondo Sandra sabía que su hermano mayor lo hacía en broma y que nada de lo que decía cuando discutían era verdad.

Carlos y Lucía, eran los pequeños y eran mellizos, aunque físicamente no se parecían mucho ellos dos. A Carlos, o Carlitos para todos, le encantaba leer, por eso siempre llevaba algún cuento con él y Lucía era una niña tierna y llena de amor, era algo más pequeña que Carlitos y su hermano preferido era Culebra, aunque también le encantaba jugar con Carlitos.

Por último Lucas que era primo de los cuatro hijos de Mario, su edad estaba entre la de Sandra y la de los mellizos, más cercana a la de Sandra. Lucas vivía con ellos desde hacía algo más de un año. Era un chico tímido y algo callado, le gustaba leer cómics de superhéroes, pero por encima de eso tenía un buen corazón y quería a su familia más que a nadie en el mundo.

El motivo por el cual esta familia en particular estaba en New York, era para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sandra, y como recompensa, por las buenas notas generales todos los niños, a excepción de Culebra que aprobaba a duras penas.

Esta familia podía parecer normal, pero la verdad que se escondía tras ellos era una historia llena de aventuras y hechos difíciles i casi imposibles de creer. Para ser sinceros, ninguno de ellos se sentía normal, a veces se sentían bichos raros, por eso nunca hablaban con nadie de ello ni de lo que ninguno de los niños era capaz de hacer. A decir verdad el único lugar en el que sentían que podían ser ellos mismos, era en su casa.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de ellos, era que ese viaje a la ciudad que nunca duerme les haría sentirse un poco más normales, sólo un poco, pero también les expondría a nuevos peligros, peligros mucho mayores a los que se habían enfrentado hasta ese momento.

* * *

Por otra parte en las alcantarillas de esa misma ciudad, una familia aún menos corriente formada por un padre-rata humanoide y cuatro quelonios también humanoides hijos de la vieja rata, vivía su día a día, ajenos a los nuevos visitantes y sin saber que en poco tiempo sus destinos quedarían unidos para siempre.

Maestro Splinter cómo se llamaba la rata, se encontraba en su habitación meditando, con el orbe que los Utrom le habían dado como regalo para poder mantener de este modo un recuerdo con su maestro Hamato Yoshi.

De repente, Splinter se tuvo una extraña sensación y abriendo los ojos, se vio envuelto en un mundo de niebla. Eso sorprendió al viejo maestro, y levantándose anduvo largo rato por ese mundo hasta que frente a él vio a su querido maestro. La vieja rata se alegró de verle, pero Yoshi por su parte tenía un rostro severo, miró a Splinter y después su mirada se desvió hasta un grupo de personas. Splinter no pudo verlas bien, eran sólo imágenes borrosas de lo que parecía ser una familia, pero sí que vio que un gran peligro les acechaba. Se mirada se dirigió otra vez hacia su Sensei que tenía en su rostro una mirada que podría interpretarse como una mezcla de dolor y temor, entonces con voz profunda dijo:

"Ellos acaban de llegar aquí, tienes que protegerles"

"Así lo haré maestro"

Entonces, maestro y discípulo se despidieron con una reverencia. Splinter abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en su habitación. Apresuradamente se levantó y salió de allí. Una vez fuera llamó a sus hijos para que dejaran sus actividades y se reunieran con él en el dojo. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron allí arrodillados ante su maestro este les dijo:

"Hijos míos es importante que estéis muy alerta ante lo que pueda suceder en la ciudad a partir de ahora, puede que las cosas se pongan un poco difíciles en poco tiempo"

"¿Por qué dices esto Maestro?"

"He… recibido un aviso de mi maestro Yoshi, lo único que puedo deciros es que unas personas que va a necesitar nuestra ayuda"

"¿Quién va a necesitar nuestra ayuda Sensei?"

"Lo desconozco hijo mío"

"Pero ¿y quién les atacará?"

"Tampoco lo sé. Hijos míos, todo lo que sé en este momento, es que hay un grupo de personas que hoy mismo han llegado a la ciudad y que nos va a necesitar en un futuro no muy lejano y que deberemos protegerles del mal que les acecha, ¿entendido?"

"Hay Sensei" Dijeron todos Unison al.

* * *

**Bien aquí está, espero que os haya gustado más esta introducción, sí como el resto de la historia. Hasta pronto**


	2. Capítulo 1- ¿Descubiertos?

**Hola, aquí os traigo el capítulo 1. En este no hay mucha acción, solo un poco, pero lo mejor está aun por llegar ya lo veréis, espero que os guste y que disfrutéis**

* * *

Capítulo 1- ¿Descubiertos?

El viaje había ido de maravilla, y todos estaban contentos de estar en la ciudad, pero sobretodo, se alegraban de poder alejarse de las constantes visitas de su vecina Rosa Ruano. Ella conocía su secreto, pero eso no quitaba que la familia quisiera tener algo de privacidad, y con esa mujer… era un poco difícil.

Después de dejar todas sus cosas en el hotel en el que se iban a hospedar, Culebra, Sandra y Lucía dijeron que se marchaban a dar una vuelta. Esta idea no le gustó mucho a Mario, aunque Culebra le aseguró que no iba a permitir que les pasara nada ni a él ni a las chicas. Esto no quitó que Mario les advirtiera que debían tener cuidado y no llamar la atención, que debían volver puntuales, en fin todas las advertencias que da un padre a sus hijos.

De este modo, los dos mayores junto con la más pequeña de la familia salieron del hotel y empezaron a andar por las calles de esa gran ciudad, Lucía como siempre llevaba con ella sus cascos con un reproductor de música clásica, ya que era una música que no tenía voces. Los tres se maravillaron de los enormes edificios que les rodeaban y de la cantidad de gente que andaba por las calles.

"Vaya, esta ciudad es impresionante, y estas casas son muy diferentes de nuestra casa de Valle-Perdido"

"Tienes razón _Ratona_ (Apodo que Culebra tiene con su hermana Lucía), y mira que cuando nos fuimos a vivir a Valle-Perdido, yo creía que esa era una casa para pijos. Ahora mismo no me imaginó viviendo en uno de esos apartamentos"

"Si te sirve yo también prefiero esa casa para pijos en la que vivimos"

Sandra y Culebra iban cogidos de la mano, como si fueran pareja.

"Claro, claro, lo que tu digas _Chispitas_ (Apodo para Sandra)"

"Eres un ..."

Para que Sandra y Culebra no iniciaran una discusión en medio de la calle, Lucía intervino diciendo:

"Pero nuestra casa, es la mejor casa del mundo"

"¡Vaya _Ratona_! Tienes toda la razón del mundo"

Los tres siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a Central Park, allí atuvieron un rato andando por los caminos, dejaron que Lucía jugara un rato en los columpios y cuando vieron que empezaba a oscurecer, decidieron que era el momento de volver al hotel.

Así pues, anduvieron por las calles hasta que de repente Culebra se detuvo frente a un escaparate, luego se volvió a las chicas y les dijo:

"Vosotras id pasando yo enseguida os alcanzo"

Sandra le miró un poco decepcionada pero luego asintió diciendo

"Esta bien pero no tardes que si no Mario se enfadará"

Lucía se quedó por un momento mirando a Culebra con el ceño fruncido, pero de repente su cara cambió y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro

"No te preocupes Sandra, seguro que Culebra no hará nada malo y seguro que no tardará mucho"

Dicho esto de giró mirando a Culebra y le guiñó un ojo. Culebra comprendió lo que había pasado y asintió con la cabeza.

En cuando las chicas se pusieron en camino, Culebra de inmediato entró en la tienda para comprar un regalo para Sandra. Había visto un colgante muy bonito y pensó que era un buen regalo para ella.

Mientras las chicas iban andando dirección al hotel cuando de repente unos hombres que llevaban tatuajes de dragones de color púrpura les cortaron el paso.

"¿Qué hacen dos chicas como vosotras en un lugar como este?"

Sandra miró aterrorizada a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeadas, la única opción que tenían era meterse en el callejón que tenían detrás. Sin dudarlo un momento, cogió a Lucía de la mano y entró en el callejón. Pero para su sorpresa, el callejón era un callejón sin salida. Sandra se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a esos ladrones callejeros y puso a Lucía detrás de ella para protegerla.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí?"

"¡Dejadnos en paz!"

"¿Y por qué debería hacerlo guapa?"

"¡Alejaos de nosotras!"

"¿Me ordenas que me aleje? No creo que vaya a hacerlo"

Y dicho esto saco una navaja y se acercó amenazadoramente a las chicas. Las pocas luces que había en el callejón empezaron a parpadear, pero eso al hombre que sostenía el arma blanca no le importó. Lucía estaba muy asustada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y con su cabeza empezó a llamar a Culebra.

"_¡Culebra! ¡Culebra! ¿Dónde estás?"_

"_¿Ratona? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Unos hombres, quieren hacernos daño"_

"_Está, bien decidme donde estáis"_

"_Dos calles más allá de donde nos hemos separado"_

" _Ser vosotras inmediatamente en la preocupación "_

Culebra salió de la tienda a toda velocidad y se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado Lucía, cuando llegó se acercó con sigilo al callejón y miró adentro, viendo al hombre que tenía la navaja y que estaba a unos cinco pasos de Sandra, Lucía estaba detrás de ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Culebra miró a lado y lado de donde estaba, para asegurarse de que nadie le viera y cuando no vio a nadie, de repente se hizo invisible. Entonces entró en el callejón y se fue directo hacia el individuo que sostenía la navaja. Cuando estibo a su lado, le dio un puñetazo y lo tiró al suelo, la navaja le cayó de la mano.

Los otros miembros de la banda, se sorprendieron al verle caer y empezaron a buscar a su alrededor algún signo de lo que podría haber hecho caer a su compañero. Por otro lado, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sandra y Lucía, ellas sabían exactamente qué había sucedido.

Se escuchó el golpe de un puñetazo, y otro de los miembros de los Dragones Púrpura cayó al suelo. Cuando eso ocurrió, loe que aun estaban de pie se asustaron mirando a su alrededor sin cesar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al caer el tercer miembro, los Dragones Púrpura iniciaron su retirada, dejando a las dos chicas solas en el callejón. En cuando todos se fueron, Culebra reapareció y se dirigió a las chicas.

"Caramba _Chispitas_, pensaba que lo de meterse en líos era mi trabajo"

Culebra dijo eso, pero sus ojos reflejaban que estaba contento de que no les hubiera pasado nada a ninguna de las dos.

"Bueno ya ves, no siempre tienes que ser tu el protagonista"

Contestó Sandra con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces Lucía saltó a los brazos de Culebra llorando de felicidad.

"Culebra me alegro de que hayas venido a salvarnos"

"Eso ha sido gracias a que me has avisado _Ratona_. Bueno volvamos al hotel antes de que Mario se enfade"

Dicho esto, los tres salieron del callejón, Sandra y Culebra abrazados y Culebra dándole la mano a Lucía. De lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, fue del hombre que les observaba mientras se alejaban.

Este hombre empezó a seguirles y mientras lo hacía, sacó su teléfono móvil y realizó una llamada. Esperó mientras el aparato sonaba y cuando descolgaron al otro lado de la línea:

"¿Señor? Creo que he encontrado algo que puede interesarle. Le envío las imágenes"

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo. En el ya se han empezado a manifestar lo especiales que son los miembros de esta familia, pero no quiero revelarlo todo de golpe. Para los que quieran saber más, todos los personajes extras, forman parte, c**omo ya he dicho, **de la serie de "Los Protegidos". Aun así si tenéis alguna duda, podéis dejarme un comentario o enviarme un mensaje. Lo que prefiráis. Bueno con esto yo me despido, hasta pronto.**


	3. Capítulo 2- Empiezan los problemas

**Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo, en este ya se va introduciendo más acción jejejeje. Sólo deseo que os guste y que disfrutéis con esta historia, así que adelante.**

* * *

Capítulo 2- Empiezan los problemas

El agente John Bishop estaba supervisando algunos de los experimentos que se realizaban en su base secreta, con el fin de proteger a la tierra de los alienígenas. Uno de estos experimentos en concreto, era el de su proyecto supersoldado. A decir verdad, gracias a las muestras de ADN mutado que el agente había adquirido de las tortugas y de su Sensei, su investigación había avanzado mucho, pero no lo suficiente en su opinión.

El proyecto supersoldado debía finalizarse cuando antes, pero incluso con la ayuda de Baxter Stockman, los avances eran demasiado lentos. Si tan sólo tuviera alguna otra fuente de ADN que pudiera mejorar su supersoldado…

En ese momento el movil de Bishop empezó a sonar, él lo cogió sin mirar siquiera quién llamaba y contestó:

"Más vale que sea importante"

"_¿Señor? Creo que he encontrado algo que puede interesarle. Le envío las imágenes"_

"¿Acerca de qué tratan esas imágenes?"

"_He visto un chico actuando de forma extraña y le he seguido, lo que verá no le defraudará Señor, se lo aseguro"_

"Pantalla Muéstramelo"

Entonces en la pantalla que tenía delante, aparecieron imágenes de un joven que miraba a ambos lados de la calle y acto seguido cerraba los ojos y literalmente desaparecía. El agente del gobierno levantó una ceja con incredulidad pero siguió mirando la pantalla con algo más de interés.

Las imágenes ahora se habían trasladado para mostrar lo que estaba sucediendo en el callejón, en ellas se veía a dos chicas una adolescente y otra una niña, rodeadas de bandidos callejeros.

De repente el que estaba más cerca de las dos muchachas cae al suelo y Bishop apreció una sonrisa en el rostro de las dos chicas, como si supieran lo que estaba pasando. Después otro hombre recibió algún tipo de golpe y cayó al suelo.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que todos los pandilleros huyeron corriendo y cuando el último se había marchado, el joven del principio reapareció y empezó a hablar con las dos chicas:

"_Caramba Chispitas, pensaba que lo de meterse en líos era mi trabajo"_

Dijo el chico invisible, pero sus ojos reflejaban que estaba contento de que no les hubiera pasado nada a ninguna de las dos.

"_Bueno ya ves, no siempre tienes que ser tu el protagonista"_

Contestó la adolescente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces la niña pequeña saltó a los brazos del joven llorando de felicidad.

"_Culebra me alegro de que hayas venido a salvarnos"_

"_Eso ha sido gracias a que me has avisado Ratona. Bueno volvamos al hotel antes de que Mario se enfade"_

Lo último que mostraron esas imágenes, fue a los tres salir del callejón y dirigirse calle abajo.

"¿Dónde ha sucedido esto?"

" _En Nueva York, el señor "_

"¿Les tienes localizados?"

"_Sí Señor, les estoy siguiendo en este momento"_

"Estupendo, mantenme informado voy hacia allí"

"_Así lo haré Señor"_

Bishop colgó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al parecer podría seguir con su proyecto, y todo gracias a un joven que podía hacerse totalmente invisible. Si pudiera cogerle y descubrir cómo lo hacía... sólo dos cosas le molestaban, si el tenía esta habilidad de hacerse invisible ¿quería decir que era extraterrestre? De ser así ¿cómo había llegado a la Tierra sin que él lo supiera? Y por otra parte, esas dos chicas estaba claro que sabían que el joven podía hacerse invisible, tal vez las dos también tenían habilidades especiales. Eso era algo que tendría que descubrir.

Bishop se dirigió hacia un helicóptero junto con un comando y pusieron rumbo a New York.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el hotel, Culebra se despertó temprano, era algo raro en él, ya que normalmente era él último en levantarse. La verdad era que la mano con la que goleó a esos dos hombres le dolía un poco. Con tanto sigilo como pudo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, dirigió una mirada a Carlitos y Lucas, ambos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente.

Sandra, Lucía y él acordaron no decirle a nadie lo que les había sucedido, básicamente porqué nadie les había visto usar sus poderes y porqué no había necesidad de preocupar a nadie.

Culebra salió a los diez minutos ya cambiado. Al final con lo que sucedió anoche, no le dio tiempo a comprar el regalo para Sandra, así que había decidido ir temprano por la mañana, antes de que nadie notara su ausencia. Pero por desgracia para él, Lucas se despertó y vio que iba a salir. Lucas le aseguró a Culebra que no le diría nada a nadie si le permitía acompañarle, aunque un poco a disgusto, Culebra aceptó la oferta de Lucas.

De este modo un cuarto de hora más tarde, los dos estaban andando por la calle dirección hacia la tienda en la que Culebra había visto el colgante que quería regalarle a Sandra. De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, fue que había varios hombres esparcidos por la calle y por las azoteas cercanas observando sus movimientos.

Al salir de la tienda, los dos adolescentes estaban hablando entre ellos:

"Caramba Culebra, este colgante es muy bonito, estoy seguro de que a Sandra le va a encantar"

"¿En serio lo crees _Pimpollo _(Apodo para Lucas)?"

"Estoy seguro de ello, confía en mí"

"Eso espero, la última vez que quise hacerle un regalo lo estrellé contra la pared"

"¿Te refieres a esa bola de nieve con un árbol de navidad?"

"Sí… a decir verdad sentía envidia de Víctor, ya que él le había regalado un vestido precioso y… le había preparado una fiesta. En ese momento sentí que mi regalo era estúpido"

"Pero Sandra está enamorada de ti, siempre lo ha estado y tu siempre has estado enamorado de ella"

"Ya lo sé Lucas, pero teníamos que fingir que éramos hermanos para que no nos encontraran y además… sabes que soy muy malo expresando lo que siento"

Los dos jóvenes iban hablando sin darse cuenta de que les estaban siguiendo, es decir hasta que doblaron una esquina y se encontraron cara a cara con el agente Bishop. Ambos adolescentes se quedaron mirando al hombre trajeado y con gafas de sol, ¿quién era ese hombre y por qué les miraba de ese modo? A Culebra especialmente, ese hombre no le causó muy buena impresión y cuando giró la cabeza para ver si podían dar marcha atrás, se percató de todos los hombre que les habían estado siguiendo ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta de esto? Además ¿qué querían de ellos? De repente un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de Culebra, ¿y si le habían visto anoche? Si eso era cierto ahora estaba en peligro y no sólo él, también Lucas estaba en peligro ahora.

"Esto será mucho más fácil si los dos venís conmigo en silencio"

"¿Y por qué tendríamos que venir contigo? Eso ni lo sueñes… Vámonos Lucas"

Y agarrando a Lucas por el brazo esquivo al hombre que tenía delante y los dos empezaron a correr para alejarse de esos hombres. Pero por desgracia más hombres les cortaron el paso. Entonces Culebra se metió en un callejón con la esperanza de salir por otra calle y despistar a sus perseguidores, pero por desgracia la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que al igual que Sandra anoche, se encontró que era un callejón sin salida. Pensando en lo que debía hacer, Culebra sin soltar a Lucas se acercó a la pared, la tocó con la palma de la mano, cerró los ojos con fuerza y hizo desaparecer a Lucas, la pared y a él mismo.

Al fondo se oían pasos acercándose, al llegar hasta donde estaban ellos vieron una calle estrecha que llegaba hasta otra calle más adelante.

"¿Qué significa esto? ¡Pensaba que habíais dicho que esto era un callejón sin salida!"

"Lo sentimos Señor pensamos que lo era"

"Unidades situadas en las azoteas, ¿habéis visto a los objetivos?"

_"Mr. Negativo"_

"¡NO! No podemos perderles, necesito al que se hace invisible, rápido ¡encontradles!"

"Sí Señor"

Loa hombres de Bishop inspeccionaron el callejón durante unos diez minutos, afortunadamente ninguno de esos hombres se acercó hasta los dos jóvenes, con lo cual cuando todos esos hombres se hubieron marchado, ambos respiraron con alivio. Entonces Culebra se separó de la pared y esa reapareció al igual que los dos chicos. Entonces Culebra cayó de rodilla y puso su mano sobre su corazón jadeando.

"Hacía tiempo… que no hacía desaparecer… algo tan… grande y... durante tanto... rato"

"¿Esos hombres saben lo de tus poderes?"

"Es… posible que me vieran… anoche"

Culebra se apoyó en la pared que tenía detrás intentando controlas su respiración.

"Pero… ¿cómo?"

"Eso ahora da igual… tenemos que volver y… advertir a los demás"

"Tienes razón pero tu apenas puedes moverte. Además cabe la posibilidad de que estén vigilando la salida… si nos ven salir nos cogerán, y no permitiré que nos hagas invisibles de nuevo, necesitas recuperarte"

Culebra entonces se fijo en la tapa de alcantarillas que tenían delante y tuvo una idea.

"¿Y si no nos ven?"

Dijo señalando la tapa. Lucas siguió con la mirada hacia dónde Culebra señalaba y puso cara de fastidio. Pero comprendió que era su única posibilidad de escapar. Así pues ayudó a Culebra a levantarse y ambos se metieron en las alcantarillas. Anduvieron un rato pero al parecer Culebra no estaba del todo bien, así que se detuvieron para que Culebra descansara.

"A este ritmo nunca llegaremos al hotel…"

"Hay una manera… pero eso implica que te deje aquí un rato, ¿te importa?"

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

Sin decir una palabra más, Lucas se transformó en otra persona. Después de hacerlo, escondió su colgante, el único objeto que no era capaz de transformar con él.

"Si me transformo en otra persona no me reconocerán y así podré avisar a los demás sin que me descubran"

"Pero Lucas es peligroso"

"También es peligroso que tu te acerques al hotel aunque seas invisible, apuesto a que tienen detectores de calor o algo por el estilo por si se te ocurre hacerlo"

"… No había pensado en eso, tienes razón"

"Tranquilo Culebra, encontraré a los otros y les traeré aquí. Además ahora que sabemos que nos persiguen, Lucía puede leerles la mente y saber lo que planean ¿verdad?"

"Está bien pero ten cuidado Lucas"

"Tranquilo, tu quédate aquí y descansa"

Tras decir esto, Lucas se alejó por las alcantarillas y desapareció en la oscuridad, Culebra se quedó allí sólo, con una mano aun sobre su corazón, observando la dirección por la que Lucas había desaparecido, si no se sintiera tan débil, habría ido con él. De lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que había cuatro ojos fijos en él.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Decidme lo que os parece y también si se os ocurre algo para mejorar la historia, hacérmelo saber, por favor.**

**Por último estoy considerando la idea de añadir a Shredder en esta historia, así que si queréis que aparezca, hacérmelo saber también. En fin, esto es todo. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capítulo 3- Evitando el peligro

**Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo, quiero dar las gracias especialmente a CartoongirlandBookWorm4Life por ser la primera persona en comentar mi historia, y espero que no sea la última. Por otra parte, espero que os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3- Evitando el peligro

"Tíos esto es muy aburrido, podéis recordarme ¿por qué estamos en las alcantarillas en lugar de estar en casa?"

"Por última vez Mikey, cerebrito captó una comunicación entre Bishop y uno de sus hombres, al parecer van tras un chico al menos, y si eso es cierto, no podemos permitírselo"

"Raph tiene razón, pero ¿cómo ayudar a alguien si ni siquiera sabemos a quién es?"

"Como ya os he dicho, logré triangular la posición del agente que hablaba con Bishop, sabemos que su objetivo está en algún lugar en un radio de unos 50 metros"

"Caramba Donnie esto reduce mucho las posibilidades" Raph dijo con frustración

"Lo siento chicos, es lo máximo que pude reducir el área"

"Bueno no te preocupes no permitiremos que Bishop se salga con la suya"

"Pero si es de día… ¿Cómo podremos detener a Bishop y sus hombres?"

"Lo haremos Mikey, gracias a esto. Este pequeño aparato que he diseñado nos permitirá localizar todos los agentes de Bishop y escuchar todas sus comunicaciones"

"Guaaaau, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres mi tortuga favorita?"

"Sólo para lo que te interesa"

"Eso me ha dolido hermano"

"¿Enserio Mikey? Nada Pensamiento podria afectarte"

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso Raph"

"Silencio chicos, esta captando algo"

Todas las tortugas se reunieron alrededor del aparato de su hermano inteligente. Donatello activó el altavoz y entonces pudieron escuchar la conversación que estaban manteniendo los soldados de Bishop.

"_Señor el objetivo acaba de salir del edificio acompañado de otro adolescente"_

"_Excelente, indicadme su posición y no los perdáis de vista. Sobretodo a nuestro objetivo"_

"_Se dirigen hacia el sur Park Ave."_

"_Gracias"_

Después de eso paso un rato sin incidentes, sabiendo dónde estaba la persona que buscaba Bishop, los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia allí, es decir, hasta que escucharon de nuevo la voz de uno de los hombres de Bishop hablando con él.

"_Señor, acaban de salir de la tienda, están a punto de doblar la esquina"_

"Perfecto"

Después de eso pudieron oir a Bishop hablando con alguien que estaba claro que no era ninguno de sus soldados

"_Esto será mucho más fácil si los dos venís conmigo en silencio"_

"_¿Y por qué tendríamos que venir contigo? Eso ni lo sueñes… Vámonos Lucas"_

Los rostros de las tortugas empezaron a expresar temor.

"Oh no, ¡les ha encontrado!" Dijo Leo.

Pero lo que Bishop dijo a continuación les dio una leve esperanza.

"_¿Pero qué…? Id tras ellos, ¡no permitáis que escapen!"_

Después hubo unos momentos de confusión, en la pantalla del aparato de Donnie pudieron ver como varios puntos rojos se dirigían todos hacia un mismo lugar y otra vez escucharon la voz del agente del gobierno.

"_¿Qué significa esto? ¡Pensaba que habíais dicho que esto era un callejón sin salida!"_

"_Lo sentimos Señor pensamos que lo era"_

"_Unidades situadas en las azoteas, ¿habéis visto a los objetivos?"_

_"Mr. Negativo"_

"_¡NO! No podemos perderles, necesito al que se hace invisible, rápido ¡encontradles!"_

"_Sí Señor"_

Estas declaraciones sorprendieron a las tortugas, ¡así que Bishop iba tras un chico capaz de hacerse invisible! Con razón le buscaba tan desesperadamente. Y con más motivo debían encontrarle antes que Bishop. Los cuatro hermanos llegaron bajo el lugar en el que Bishop y sus hombres habían perdido a esos dos chicos. Sabían que las probabilidades eran escasas, pero tenían que hacer todo lo posible por encontrarles antes de que Bishop lo hiciera.

Empezaron a discutir de si debían subir o no a la superficie, Raph era partidario de subir y si podían divertirse con los agentes del gobierno… pues mejor, pero Leo en cambio, no quería arriesgarse a salir a plena luz del día, pero tampoco podía permitir que Bishop se saliera con la suya.

Tras un rato de deliberación, al final se decidieron por subir a la superficie, pero cuando iban a hacerlo, de repente la tapa se levantó y la luz del día entró en las alcantarillas. Los cuatro ninjas corrieron rápidamente a esconderse. Desde donde se encontraban, vieron descender a dos adolescentes de la superficie, uno de ellos parecía particularmente cansado y tenía una mano constantemente sobre su pecho, además de eso el otro chico estaba a su lado para que el joven pudiera apoyarse en él.

Las tortugas se miraron confundidas, ¿y si estos eran los chicos a los que Bishop perseguía? Con el sigilo que les caracterizaba, empezaron a seguirles, hasta que el que parecía cansado, se detuvo incapaz de dar un paso más, el chico que le acompañaba, le ayudo a sentarse para que descansara, y entonces empezaron a hablar:

"A este ritmo nunca llegaremos al hotel…"

El chico que aun estaba de pie se quedó unos momentos pensando y luego dijo:

"Hay una manera… pero eso implica que te deje aquí un rato, ¿te importa?"

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

Sin decir una palabra más, las tortugas vieron como de repente el chico se transformó en otra persona. Después de hacerlo, escondió el colgante que llevaba. Raphael cubrió rápidamente la boca de su hermano para impedir que gritara.

Después de su transformación, el chico siguió hablando

"Si me transformo en otra persona no me reconocerán y así podré avisar a los demás sin que me descubran"

"Pero Lucas es peligroso"

"También es peligroso que tu te acerques al hotel aunque seas invisible, apuesto a que tienen detectores de calor o algo por el estilo por si se te ocurre hacerlo"

"… No había pensado en eso, tienes razón"

"Tranquilo Culebra, encontraré a los otros y les traeré aquí. Además ahora que sabemos que nos persiguen, Lucía puede leerles la mente y saber lo que planean ¿verdad?"

"Está bien pero ten cuidado Lucas"

"Tranquilo, tu quédate aquí y descansa"

Cuando el muchacho llamado Lucas desapareció en la oscuridad, las tortugas se miraron los unos a los otros, así que realmente estos eran los chicos a los que Bishop estaba buscando, pero al parecer el sólo sabía que uno de ellos podía hacerse invisible, y desconocía lo que el otro era capaz de hacer. Además hablaron de alguien que podía leer la mente, estaba claro que estos chicos no eran nada normales.

Leonardo no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación, pero Mikey sin dudarlo, salió de su escondite y se acercó al joven sentado.

"Hola ¿cómo te llamas?"

* * *

Lucas no estaba muy seguro de dónde se encontraba en ese momento, así que decidió salir a la calle para intentar orientarse. Subió por la escalera, lentamente levantó la tapa y se encontró en un callejón que casualmente daba a la calle en la que estaba el hotel en el que se hospedaban.

El chico agradeció ese golpe de suerte, y tan silenciosamente como pudo, salió de las alcantarillas y volvió a poner la tapa en su lugar. Después se levantó y se fue andando por la calle hasta que por fin divisó el hotel, pero toda la suerte que había tenido le abandonó en cuando vio al hombre que quería cogerles a él y a Culebra. A pesar de que estaba usando sus poderes, el miedo invadió su cuerpo, aun así pensó que su familia le necesitaba. Hizo el corazón fuerte, y con pasos decididos se encaminó hacia la entrada del hotel. Una vez que llegó allí, pasó al lado de ese hombre que les buscaba, pero al hacerlo, empezó a morderse las uñas, un gesto que también hizo la primera vez que se encontró con ese hombre.

Por desgracia para él, Bishop reconoció ese gesto aunque se sorprendió de no ver al mismo joven tímido de hacía un rato. Aun así observó con atención cada movimiento del joven y cuando él le miró de reojo al subirse en el ascensor, se convenció finalmente que eran la misma persona.

* * *

En cuando subió al ascensor, Lucas se volvió a transformar en el mismo, estaba asustado y ¿si le había reconocido? ¿Y si estaba poniendo a su familia en peligro? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Si por el hecho de tener poderes ya estaban en peligro, solo que esta vez no estaban en Valle-Perdido. Cómo precaución, Lucas se bajo del ascensor un piso por debajo del que tocaba, y subió al siguiente andando. Al llegar allí, se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a la habitación de Mario y llamó a la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, Mario dio la cara del adolescente y enseguida supo que algo pasaba.

"Mario tenemos un gran problema"

"Tranquilo Lucas, tranquilo, cálmate y dime que sucede"

Antes deque Lucas pudiera decir nada, Lucía llegó corriendo, seguida de Sandra.

"¡Nos han descubierto!"

"¿Ese es el gran problema al que te referías?"

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Esto no podía ser bueno, Mario miró a su alrededor pero no vio ni a Culebra ni Carlitos, así que se dirigió rápidamente hasta su habitación y llamó a la puerta casi gritando sus nombres, al instante la puerta se abrió revelando a un niño con gafas y con cara aun algo soñolienta.

"¿Qué pasa papá?"

"Carlos hijo ¿estás bien?"

"Sí papá estoy bien ¿pero qué pasa?"

Alegrándose de que su hijo estuviera bien, Mario miró a su alrededor y después preguntó angustiado.

"¿Dónde está Culebra?"

"Mario, tranquilo, se donde está y por ahora está a salvo, pero nosotros tenemos que salir de aquí… antes de que lleguen esos hombres"

"¿Qué hombre?" Mario estaba cada vez más nervioso.

"Los hombres que quieren cogernos para experimentar con nosotros" Explico Lucía. "Están subiendo por la escalera, lo oigo en sus cabezas"

"Eso quiere decir que estamos atrapados…" Murmuro Mario.

"No necesariamente" intervino Julia. "Al fondo de este pasillo está la escalera de servicio, si nos damos prisa podremos salir antes de que lleguen aquí"

Mario miró a todos los que estaban en el pasillo con él, sabía que tenía que sacarlos de allí, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a sus hijos, y aunque en su interior estaba preocupado por Culebra, en ese momento tenía que centrarse en sacar a los demás de allí.

"está bien, rápido todos al fondo del pasillo, ¡deprisa!"

Todos emprendieron una carrera escaleras abajo para impedir que les cogieran, Mario estaba confundido, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que les hubieran encontrado? Tanto tiempo viviendo en Valle-Perdido sin que nadie lo descubriera, y en el transcurso de unas horas ya les habían descubierto de nuevo. Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

Lucía, sabía todo lo que Mario estaba dpensando y un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió su corazón. Cuando llegaron abajo. Lucía se paró y con los ojos llorosos, miró a Mario.

"Yo sé como nos han descubierto"

Mario se sorprendió ante esta revelación, y aunque quería saberlo, lo primero que quería era poner a los niños a salvo, así que tranquilizando a Lucía, todos se dirigieron a la salida para empleados, que daba a un callejón trasero del hotel. Afortunadamente ninguno de los hombres de Bishop les vio. Lucas comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y cuando divisó una de las tapas de alcantarillo se dirigió a ella. Los demás lo miraron con asombro cuando él levantó la tapa para… ¡meterse dentro!

"Culebra está en las alcantarillas, así es como nos escapamos de esos hombres antes"

Los otros se miraron con disgusto, ¿realmente tenían que meterse allí? La idea no les gustaba nada, en especial a Sandra, aunque si así podían huir y reunirse con Culebra, merecía la pena hacerlo.

En cuando todos hubieron bajado, dada la oscuridad que había allí abajo, Sandra hizo una bola de electricidad para iluminar el espacio. Entonces todo el grupo siguió a Lucas para poder reunirse con Culebra, lo que no sabían era que iban a hacer nuevos amigos también.

* * *

**Bueno este es el capítulo 3 espero que os haya gustado y si queréis dejar algun comentario, será bien recibido. Por otra parte aun tengo que decidir si Shredder aparecerá en esta historia o no. Si deseáis que aparezca, por favor decírmelo. En fin esto es todo, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capítulo 4- Nuevos amigos

**Hola a todos de nuevo, veréis considero que es importante que se conozca la historia de la familia Castillo Rey, así que los siguientes capítulos habrá una serie de flash backs para que podáis entender quienes son, espero que no se os haga aburrido, en caso de que si lo sea me lo decía y me detendré.**

* * *

Capítulo 4- Nuevos amigos

"Hola ¿cómo te llamas?"

Culebra se sorprendió al escuchar esta pregunta, y una punzada de miedo cruzó su corazón, rápidamente levantó la vista hacia el origen de la voz, al principio creyó que sus ojos le traicionaban, parpadeó un par de veces y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era una criatura verde con una máscara naranja, soltó el grito más aterrador que jamás había hecho.

Este grito a su vez hizo que Mikey a su vez gritara dando un salto hacia atrás, después se puso una mano sobre el corazón diciendo:

"Tío por poco haces que me salga del caparazón"

Los otros tres, viendo que era inútil seguir escondidos, salieron y se acercaron a su hermano.

"Bien hecho cerebro de mosquito, le has asustado" Raph dijo golpeando a Mikey en la cabeza.

Culebra si se había asustado al ver a uno de ellos, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo al ver que había cuatro de esas extrañas criaturas, intentó levantarse con la idea de desaparecer y marcharse, pero el que llevaba una máscara azul, se acercó, le puso la mano en el hombro y intentó tranquilizar al muchacho.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño, estamos aquí para ayudarte"

"… ¿Y cómo se que lo que decís es verdad?"

"El tipo que te persigue, le conocemos" Contestó el líder.

"Sí… una vez intentó diseccionarnos" Intervino Mikey.

"Des de entonces cada vez que nos encontramos con él acabamos peleando, y yo personalmente disfruto golpeando a sus hombres"

"Si le conocéis… ¿podéis decirme quién es y que s lo que quiere de mi?"

"Tranquilo, te lo contaremos todo, pero primero vamos a llevarte a un lugar seguro… si te perece bien"

"¿Y qué hay de mi familia?"

"¿Te refieres al chico que estaba contigo?"

"No sólo él, sino también todos los demás, si me perseguían a mi, también podrían ir a…"

"_Culebra… Culebra ¿Dónde estás?"_

"… por ellos"

Las tortugas de repente vieron que el joven se quedaba quieto mirando a un punto perdido de las cloacas. Casi parecía que estaba manteniendo una conversación mental con alguien.

"_¡Lucía! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estáis bien todos?"_

"_Tranquilo Culebra, estamos todos bien, Lucas vino a avisarnos, nos escapamos por la salida de servicio y ahora estamos en las cloacas… Culebra ¿estás con alguien? Oigo más voces además de la tuya"_

"_Sí Ratona estoy con alguien oye me puedes hacer un favor, ¿puedes leerles la mente para saber si son buenos o malos? No sé si puedo confiar en ellos aun"_

"_Descuida Culebra ahora mismo lo hago"_

El chico salió de aparente trance sólo para encontrarse con las caras desconcertadas de las tortugas.

"Em… ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?"

"No, no estoy perfectamente ahora"

Mientras tanto Lucía empezó a leer la mente de los cuatro seres que estaban con Culebra.

"_Está claro que este chico no confía en nosotros, deberíamos llevarle a la guarida por su propia seguridad y una vez allí pedirle consejo a Maestro Splinter, el sabrá que hacer"_

"_Pero que testarudo es este chaval, yo creo que el único modo de ayudarle, es noquearle i llevarle a la guarida para que Bishop no pueda encontrarle, pero seguro que Leo se opondrá a esto"_

"_Guau es fascinante que pueda hacerse invisible, no me sorprende que Bishop vaya tras él, tenemos que conseguir que confíe en nosotros para llevarlo a un lugar seguro y entonces, sólo si él me deja me gustaría estudiar su anatomía"_

"_Tío me muero de hambre, lo que daría por comerme una pizza recién salida del horno, espero que acabemos pronto con esto y podamos volver a casa"_

Después de comprobar todos estos pensamientos, Lucía sonrió para sí, estaba clara que fueran quienes fueren esos tipos, no le harían daño a Culebra.

"_Tranquilo Culebra, ellos no van a hacerte daño"_

"Gracias _Ratona_"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?"

Culebra no se dio cuenta de que le había dado las gracias a Culebra en voz alta, viendo que no había necesidad de ocultarlo se lo contó, les contó que Lucía podía comunicarse con otros a través de la mente y que le había dicho que todos estaban a salvo y podía confiar en ellos. Los hermanos se sorprendieron al principio, pero teniendo en cuenta que hablaban con un chico que podía hacerse invisible, pensaron que para él debía ser normal.

Aclaradas todas las dudas, los cuatro hermanos y Culebra, se pusieron en camino para encontrar a los demás. En cuando se reunieron los Castillo corrieron a abrazar al miembro que faltaba de su familia, y después se quedaron en estado de shock al ver con quien estaba Culebra, especialmente Mario, que no solo se fijó en su aspecto, también se percató de las armas que llevaban.

Culebra con la ayuda de Lucía les convencieron de que no les harían nada, que sólo querían ayudarles.

Después se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes por ambos lados y finalmente la familia Castillo siguió a las cuatro tortugas por los túneles de las alcantarillas hasta un punto en el que aparentemente no había nada. La tortuga con la máscara púrpura, se acercó a una tubería, presiono un botón oculto y luego apareció un panel. Introdujo una contraseña y una puerta se abrió delante de ellos.

Entonces la familia entró a una gran sala amplia y muy alta. En el centro había un estanque con un puente para cruzarlo. Además había varias plantas que parecían llevar a distintas habitaciones. Los recién llegados se quedaron asombrados por lo impresionante que era el lugar. Mientras admiraban el espacio que les rodeaba, una figura salió de una de las habitaciones utilizando un bastón como apoyo.

"Hijos míos, me alegro ver que ya habéis vuelto, pero ¿podríais decirme quienes son nuestros invitados?"

"Sensei, esta gente está en peligro, Bishop les está persiguiendo y hemos pensado que aquí estarían seguros"

"¡Carlitos mira cuantos televisores!" Dijo Lucía de repente

"Los niños comportaos por favor"

"No entiendo como el agente Bishop puede querer a unos niños, parecen una familia normal i corriente"

"Eso es sólo apariencia"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Raphael?"

"Lo siento señor ... Rata ..."

"Por favor, llamadme Splinter, sr…"

"Mario, Mario Castillo" los nervios de Mario estaban a punto de reventar.

"Bien ahora que nos hemos presentado Sr. Splinter, creo que la mejor manera de que entienda porqué huimos, es que le expliquemos nuestra historia, si le apetece oírla"

"Por favor adelante Mr. Castillo, estoy impaciente por conocerla"

Las cuatro tortugas y Maestro Splinter se sentaron alrededor de Mario dispuestos a escuchar lo que él iba a contarles.

"Esta bien entonces, la historia comienza el día en que…"

_Flash de nuevo_

_Mario estaba preocupado por su hijo Carlos, su hijo no era de los de meterse en peleas, pero últimamente había tenido problemas en el colegio, así que decidió hablar con él, y fuera el destino o por accidente, Mario descubrió que Carlitos tenía poderes. Concretamente telequinesia o como su hijo decía, si se concentraba mucho o se ponía nervioso podía mover objetos. _

_Para Mario, esto era difícil de aceptar, así que llevó a su hijo al médico, pero una vez allí no se atrevió a contárselo por miedo a que le trataran de loco, o peor que quisieran hacerle pruebas a su hijo, eso no lo hubiera soportado. _

_Por aquél entonces, Mario trabajaba en una comisaría haciendo papeleo, documentos de identidad, esas cosas. Recordó que una mujer se había presentado en varias ocasiones diciendo que habían secuestrado a su hija y que esta tenía poderes, que podía predecir el futuro. _

_Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, Mario buscó la dirección de esa mujer y se presentó en su casa con Carlos, la mujer se llamaba Jimena. Los dos empezaron a hablar._

"_Bueno pues… a mi es que me han contado algo sobre usted… bueno sobre el caso este de la desaparición de su hija y me han dicho que su hija… bueno que tiene poderes ¿no? Carlitos hijo no le toques las bolas a la señora, ¿en qué hemos quedado antes de entrar? estate quieto. Bueno pues yo me preguntaba si con su hija con lo de los sueños que tenía su hija y eso pues di usted… ¿usted la llevó al médico o habló con alguien del tema?"_

"_Con todo el respeto, a usted ¿qué le importa?"_

"_Em… yo es que tengo un amigo que tiene un hijo que también es… especia. Y bueno… mi amigo está completamente sobrepasado, no sabe a quien acudir, no sabe que hacer, necesita respuestas y yo me preguntaba si usted pues podría saber de alguien con el que el hablase del tema"_

"_¿Y qué es lo que sabe hacer?"_

"_¿El niño?"_

"_El niño"_

"_Bueno pues el niño, cuando está muy nervioso, no siempre, pero cuando está muy nervioso, el niño mueve las cosas que están a su alrededor"_

" _¿Te ESO pasa? "_

"_NO, no, no él no, él no, el es mi hijo, no el es completamente normal, normalísimo, vamos yo diría que incluso del montón"_

_Mario se calló cuando vio que su hijo lo había hecho otra vez, había movido algún objeto con la mente._

_Jimena decidió ayudar a ese hombre y le llevó a casa de un hombre llamado Silvestre, que según ella era alguien que podía ayudar al hijo de su amigo._

_Mientras Mario, Jimena y Carlos se dirigían a casa de Silvestre, se encontraron a Lucía. Lucía era una niña huérfana a quien Silvestre había adoptado, esta niña también era capaz de leer la mente de los que le rodeaban, y aunque Silvestre lo sabía no le importaba._

"_¿Lucía? ¿Tu qué haces aquí solita? ¿Dónde está tu padre?"_

"_Mi papá me ha dicho que saliera de casa"_

_Jimena se dirigió a casa de Silvestre acompañada de Mario y los dos niños. Al llegar allí, encontraron que alguien había matado a Silvestre. Mientras, Lucía les dijo a todos que no estaban solos, que había alguien más en casa y que pensaba hacerles daño. Sin perder ni un momento, los dos adultos cogieron a los dos niños y bajaron las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta de la calle, se encontraron que alguien estaba forzando la entrada, al abrirse la puerta, dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica aparecieron a la vista de todos._

" _Ni te acerques "Dijo Mario_

"_¿Y tu qué haces aquí?" soltó Culebra_

_Viendo que los hombres que les perseguían estaban llegando abajo, Jimena rápidamente les hizo salir a todos, y juntos corrieron por las calles de a capital hasta que…_

"_¡Ei! ¡Ei parad! Parad que no nos sigue nadie" dijo Culebra_

" _¿En serio? " Mario parecía indeciso_

"_que sí hombre que yo de esto controlo"_

_Todos se pararon y sentaron para descansar. Entonces Mario preguntó_

"_¿Y este quién es?"_

"_Conocía a Silvestre, se llama Culebra o algo así" respondió Jimena._

"_Bueno yo soy Sandra" se presentó la otra adolescente. Sandra llevaba en todo momento unos guantes rojos._

"_Alguien puede explicar que coño está pasando"_

"_¿Dónde está mi papá?" preguntó Lucía_

_Lucía leyó la mente de Jimena, la cual no quería decirle a la niña que su padre acababa de morir._

"_Piensas que es mejor decirme una mentira que contarme que mi papá se ha muerto" la pobre niña se puso a llorar en brazos de Jimena._

_Después de eso todos se dirigieron a casa de Jimena. Allí encontraron dentro de la muñeca de Lucía una libreta que pertenecía a Silvestre. Dentro había una hoja con el anuncio de una casa en alquiler en una urbanización llamada Valle-Perdido. Jimena dijo que según Silvestre en ese lugar encontraría todas las respuestas, pero Mario no estaba muy convencido, lo único que quería era volver a su casa con su hijo y olvidarse de ese asunto, es decir, hasta que se dio cuenta que su hijo se había olvidado su mochila con la dirección de su hogar, en la casa del difunto._

_Y para acabar de empeorar las cosas, los hombres que les perseguían, habían llegado a casa de Jimena y estaban forzando la entrada. Una vez más todos los presentes se dieron a la fuga. Se subieron al coche de Jimena y pusieron rumbo a Valle-Perdido para ocupar la casa que iba a ocupar Silvestre._

_Cuando llegaron allí tuvieron que fingir que eran una familia, para poder ocupar la casa. Su vecina era una mujer curiosa, y le sorprendió que aparecieran unos padres con cuatro niños dispuestos a ocupar la casa ese mismo día, y sin equipaje. La idea de fingir ser una familia no le gustaba nada a Mario, ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento iban a descubrirles. Esos pensamientos asustaron a Lucía que temía que la enviarían otra vez al orfanato. Fue por este temor que la niña se escapó. Los otros al darse cuenta, salieron a buscarla. Culebra fue el que la encontró y convenció a la pequeña de que nadie iba a abandonarla y que él siempre estaría allí para cuidarla. _

_El resto miraban escondidos Mario decidió probar y formar parte de esa trampa. En cierto modo la vida de su hijo ya estaba relacionada con la de los otros niños que estaban allí._

_Fin del flash back_

"Okaaaaay, para que me aclare, ¿vosotros en realidad no sois familia?" Mikey estaba sorprendido

"Pues no y aun falta saber como conocimos a Lucas y Julia, y todo lo que nos sucedió en esa casa de pijos" dijo Culebra

"Una cosa habéis dicho que Sandra llevaba guantes en todo momento ¿no? ¿Por qué los llevaba? ¿Y por qué no los lleva ahora?"

"Bueno pues… con mis poderes puedo generar electricidad y controlar los aparatos eléctricos de mi alrededor. Al principio llevaba guantes, porqué no era capaz de controlarlo, y con sólo tocar a alguien, podía matarle. Eso fue lo que casi pasó con mi hermana, y el motivo por el que me uní a ellos"

* * *

**Bueno considero que hasta aquí es lo suficientemente largo, si creéis que me he pasado, avisadme si aun los queréis más largos... los haré más largos, pero por favor dadme vuestra opinión por aquí o con un mensaje privado, como queráis.**


	6. Capítulo 5- Sigue la historia

**Bien aquí sigue la historia, perdonad la tardanza... sólo puedo decir que espero que os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5- sigue la historia

_Flash back_

_Sandra estaba en su habitación imprimiendo algo que había buscado por Internet, su hermana Marta entró de repente en la habitación_

_"Pero bueno ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tu no sabes llamar antes de entrar o qué?"_

_"Venía a por la camiseta ¿qué estabas haciendo?"_

_"Nada… un trabajo de clase"_

_"Ya un trabajo, tu estabas chateando"_

_"¿Yo? A ver Marta que aquí la única que se pasa el día chateando eres tu"_

_Marta cogió el papel de la impresora antes de que Sandra pudiera hacerlo, Sandra le dijó que se lo devolviera, entonces empezaron a pelear, y en un momento Sandra tocó el brazo de su hermana electrocutándola._

_"Ah… ¿qué haces? ah"_

_"Marta ¿estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?"_

_Sandra intentó ver si le había hecho algo a su hermana, pero al volver a tocarla, la electrocutó de nuevo y Marta salió volando hacia a tras y cayó inconsciente. Sandra de inmediato llamó a una ambulancia, y cuando esta se llevó a su hermana, Sandra recogió sus cosas, se puso unos guantes y se marchó de su casa, ya que pensaba que si se quedaba allí, podría acabar matando a cualquiera de su familia. Caminando por las calles, se paró y se sentó en un banco de un parque para contar el dinero que llevaba encima. Entonces vio a un joven con gafas de sol sentado en otro banco que la estaba mirando, el chico se levantó, y se dirigió hacia ella. _

_Sandra se espantó se levantó a toda prisa para irse._

_"¡Ey oye! ¡Eh! ¡Oye para!"_

_Sandra se giró y intento golpeó al joven con la bolsa que llevaba, después se alejó de él corriendo. Se dio la vuelta para ver si lo había seguido pero no lo vio. En cuando se giró de nuevo, se lo encontró de frente. Ese chico en realidad solo quería devolverle un billete que se le había caído a Sandra._

_"Se te ha caído esto"_

_"Pero, pero… ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Es que no te he visto"_

_"¿El qué? De nada y gracias por la propinita"_

_"Bueno lo siento es que pensaba que tu…"_

_"Que iba a robarte ¿no? ¿Qué pasa tengo pinta de ladrón? No, yo soy legal, bueno al menos contigo, si hubiera sido otro… pues ahora sería diez euros más rico"_

_"Bueno perdona pero es que me has llamado como si fuera un caballo ¡eh tu! ¡Oye para!"_

_"¿Y qué quería la niña que le mandara una notita perfumada?"_

_"Mira yo no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías así que muchas gracias por el dinero"_

_Sandra había bajado la vista para guardar el billete, pero cuando levantó los ojos, el chico había desaparecido, otra vez._

_Esto intrigó a la joven, quién preguntó por los alrededores hasta que finalmente le dijeron donde podía encontrar al muchacho, se dirigió hacia él para hablar y intentar averiguar como podía hacer lo que había hecho._

_El joven no parecía mostrar interés en dar explicaciones, así que Sandra vio una luz al fondo de la pared, se puso enfrente de ella y de repente la luz empezó a parpadear captando la atención del chico hasta que finalmente, la bombilla explotó._

_Aun así parecía que el joven se lo tomaba a broma, así que Sandra se quitó un guante._

_"Dame la mano"_

_"Eh… me llaman Culebra ¿y a ti? ¿Tamara o Chabeli?"_

_Ella acercó un dedo hasta que una chispa pasó a la mano de Culebra, él gritó por el dolor y ella dijo_

_"Soy Sandra, encantada"_

_Entonces le contó que lo que le pasaba, le sucedía cuando estaba muy nerviosa, y que lo que quería era controlarlo, por lo que le pidió ayuda. El chico aun seguía intentando hacer bromas. Sandra ya no pudo contenerse, la única persona que había encontrado que quizás podía ayudarla y era un joven despreocupado. Él entonces se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le dijo._

_"No lo controlo tanto ¿sabes? Sólo consigo hacerlo medio minuto más o menos… y tres o cuatro veces al día como mucho, porqué me deja roto ¿sabes? Lo de desaparecer"_

_"Bueno no sé, yo es que he buscado en Internet y en los libros y es que no encuentro ninguna explicación"_

_"Es que hay muchas cosas que no vienen ni en los libros ni en Internet reina"_

_"Bueno, al menos ahora sé que no soy la única ¿no?"_

_Hubo unos momentos de silencio entre los dos y luego Sandra volvió a preguntar_

_"Bueno a ver tiene que haber alguien que sepa de esto que pueda ayudarnos… ¿tu conoces a alguien?"_

_Culebra hizo una mueca, estaba claro que conocía a alguien que sabía de sus poderes. Así que los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a casa de un hombre llamado Silvestre, pero cuando llegaron se encontraron a dos adultos con dos niños y les hicieron marcharse corriendo._

_Fin del flash back_

"Y así fue cómo conocí a Mario, Jimena y los niños"

"Vaya así que eres como una batería andante… ¡Au!" Mikey acababa de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Raph.

"Bien Mr. Castillo, intuyo que esto no es el final de la historia"

"No, que va, esto sólo es el principio, aun falta saber cómo llego Lucas con nosotros"

"Oh qué bien, me encanta escuchar historias, sobretodo si tienen que ver con poderes" Después de decir esto, Mikey recibió otro golpe en la cabeza, esta vez procedente de Leo

"¡Hey!"

"Mario… creo que esta parte de la historia debería contarla yo"

"Claro que sí hijo, adelante"

_Flash Back_

_La familia de Lucas le abandonó cuando se dio cuenta de que podía transformarse en otras personas, Silvestre intentó ayudarle avisando a la policía, pero los hombres que vinieron, resultaron ser de una organización que se dedicaba a secuestrar niños con poderes y entrenarlos para sus propios fines. _

_Después de pasar un tiempo con ellos, le llevaron a casa de Silvestre, y le dijeron que debía transformarse en el y llevarles hasta una mujer llamada Jimena, y que el resto lo harían ellos. _

_Lucas les tenía demasiado miedo como para desobedecerles, así que se transformó en Silvestre y llamó a Jimena, ella vino a recogerle y le llevó a Valle-Perdido, por el camino le contó lo de Mario, Culebra, Sandra, Carlos y Lucía, y que se hacían pasar por una familia para no llamar la atención. Cuando llegaron allí lo primero que Jimena hizo fue llevarlo con Lucía, pero la niña enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. A pesar de eso, ella no dijo nada. El chico se dio cuenta de que en esa casa intentaban ayudar a los niños con poderes, niños que eran como él. Con ese pensamiento, el chico se vio incapaz de delatarles, así que se escapó por la noche mientras todos dormían, estuvo pensando toda la noche en lo que debía hacer, y a la mañana siguiente se presentó en la casa, con su aspecto normal para que vieran que era un chico como ellos, con poderes. Por desgracia, las reacciones no fueron las que esperaba. Culebra le culpó de intentar engañar a Lucía haciendo creer a la pequeña que su padre seguía vivo, además de eso, se notaba que no confiaban mucho en él, y para acabar de rizar el rizo, se presentó en la casa, la vecina y casera por lo que rápidamente tuvieron que decir que se trataba de su primo, para no levantar sospechas, además de eso, Rosa Ruano, que así es como se llamaba, les invitó a cenar a su casa. A pesar de todo eso, permitieron que se quedara temporalmente en la casa._

_Los otros cuatro niños se habían inscrito en el colegio y habían empezado a asistir a clase, mientras Lucas permanecía en la casa viendo la televisión, a decir verdad era casi lo único que se atrevía a hacer ya que temía que si hacía cualquier otra cosa le echarían y tendría que volver otra vez con esos hombres, y él no quería eso. Jimena por su parte, habló con él intentando descubrir si el chico sabía algo de su hija desaparecida. Lucas no se atrevía a decir nada._

_Su situación s agravó cuando al volver del colegio, Sandra, dijo que la cena con la familia Ruano era una trampa en la que Rosa intentaría descubrir sus secretos, y como no eran familia, ni siquiera se conocían, así que cada uno tuvo que hacer una ficha para estudiarla y así intentar engañarla para que no les descubriera._

_Esa noche, Carlitos le pidió a Lucas que se transformara en él, ya que le encantaba ver a Lucas transformado en otras personas. Por desgracia Mario le confundió y provocó que aun tuviera más aversión contra él._

_Lucas pensó que si no confiaban en él, no podía quedarse allí, así que por segunda vez, se escapó de casa y se fue andando a cualquier lugar, donde fuera. A la mañana siguiente pudo ver que Jimena iba con su coche buscando por las calles intentando encontrarle, pero él se escondía de ella. _

_El chico pensó en irse de la urbanización haciendo autostop, por desgracia para él el jefe de policía y marido de Rosa le encontró y llamó a Mario, el cual fue a buscarle. Mario le dio a Lucas algo de dinero para que volviera a su casa, pero el muchacho estaba indeciso ante la idea, y cuando Mario le preguntó al respeto, él le contó que sus padres le habían abandonado a causa de sus habilidades. Mario comprendió que el chico se sentía traicionado y aunque no convencido del todo, se lo llevó de nuevo a casa con los demás. Al final, aun no saben cómo, la cena con los Ruano resultó un éxito y Rosa les trajo el contrato de alquiler para que pudieran firmarlo._

_Fin flash back_

"Sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero esta familia, mi familia, siempre ha sabido perdonarme y me han aceptado tal y como soy"

"Pero aun así al principio ¿no confiabas en el pobre chaval?" Mikey parecía sorprendido con eso

"Hombre yo creo que era natural, ya que Lucas vino a nuestra casa enviado por los hombres que nos perseguían" Mario se defendió

"Hay algunas cosas que no acabo de entender, lleváis desde el principio hablando de una tal Jimena, pero según habéis dicho al presentaros esta mujer aquí presente se lama Julia. Si es así, ¿Dónde está esta tal Jimena? Y además ¿quién es Rosa Ruano?"

"Paciencia hijo mío, seguro que Mr. Castillo y su familia resolverán todas nuestras dudad con el tiempo si les dejamos explicar"

"Sí es cierto Maestro Splinter, pero no podríamos hacer una pausa primero, me muero de hambre"

Como si fuera una señal el estómago de dos o tres de los presentes empezó a hacer ruidos reclamando comida. Así que decidieron hacer una pausa y se dirigieron a la cocina donde Mikey empezó enseguida a preparar la comida para todos. Julia se puso a ayudarle.

"Sobretodo, no dejéis que Mario se acerque a la cocina"

"¿Por qué se le da mal cocinar?"

"En eso se parece a nuestro audaz líder"

"¡Eh que tampoco o hago tan mal!" Dijeron los dos a la vez

"No te ofendas Mario pero es verdad" Dijo Culebra con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Lo mismo por ti Leo" agregó Donnie divertido por el espectáculo.

Una vez que el desayuno estuvo listo todos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer tranquilamente. Cuando ya estaban terminando, de repente empezaron a sonar unas alarmas.

Donatello, rápidamente se movió hacia donde tenía su equipo y observó por las cámaras de vigilancia que los hombres de Bishop estaban en las proximidades aunque por el momento no parecían haber descubierto la entrada secreta. Aun así corrían peligro y debían actuar con rapidez, o de lo contrario las cosas irían muy, muy mal.

"¿Cómo han podido encontrar nuestra guarida?"

"Lo desconozco hijo mío pero debemos abandonar este sitio antes de entren aquí"

"¿Qué? Ni hablar Sensei, tenemos que luchar contra ellos…"

"¡Raphael hay vidas inocentes en juego, y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar sus vidas, así que nos vamos ¡AHORA!"

Raph soltó un gruñido, pero entendía que no podía poner la vida de esa familia en peligro, así que las tortugas y el maestro rata seguidos por los Castillo se dirigieron al ascensor para subir a la superficie y escapar con el Battle shell. Por desgracia para ellos en cuando llegaron al garaje y alas puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se encontraron que estaban rodeados de soldados de la EPF.

* * *

**Bien espero que os haya gustado, si se os ocurre algo, por favor decírmelo, no tengáis miedo a dejar un comentario.**


	7. Capítulo 6- Un giro de acontecimientos

**Hola a todo el mundo, Perdón por el retraso en la actualización, pero he estado algo ocupada durante este tiempo y no podía sacar tiempo para escribir, pero al fin lo he hecho y aquí os traigo el Capítulo 6 de la historia, espero que os guste, y por favor, por favor, decidme qué opináis de la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 6- Un giro de acontecimientos

"Vaya, vaya ¡qué maravillosa sorpresa! Las tortugas y la rata seréis un premio añadido a mi captura" una voz sonó entre los soldados, y de repente Bishop salió de entre ellos. El hombre iba vestido con su armadura y miraba a todos los que tenía delante con una sonrisa helada en el rostro.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ya nos tienes Bishop? Nunca permitiremos que nos cojas ni a nosotros ni a ellos"

"Tu siempre luchador hasta el final Raphael, pero en realidad, he de darle las gracias al chico matemorfo, ya que si no le hubiera reconocido, nunca os hubiera encontrado"

"¿Qué?" Lucas no sabía que pensar, un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió su corazón

"Sí, verás muchacho, cuando te cruzaste conmigo y te reconocí, rápidamente enganché un rastreador en tu ropa, así que siento decirlo… en realidad no, pero tu nos has conducido directamente hasta aquí, además… veo que hay aun más niños, estoy impaciente por descubrir qué pueden hacer"

"El que hayas utilizado a mi hijo para llegar hasta nosotros, no significa que vaya a permitir que te lleves a ninguno de ellos, de ninguna manera voy a consentirlo" Y dicho Mario dio un paso adelante para ponerse delante de sus hijos a modo de protección, pero uno de los hombres de Bishop le agarró y le puso el brazo detrás de la espalda.

Mario soltó un pequeño gritó de dolor al verse obligado a ponerse de rodillas. Carlos, vio lo que le hacían a su padre y avanzó hacia el, pero Julia le cogió del brazo antes de que cualquier solado le agarrara.

"¡Papá!" Carlitos frunció el ceño y miró al hombre que tenía cogido a su padre, levantó el brazo apuntando hacia él y dijo:

"¡Deja ir a mi padre!"

"Carlos, Carlos hijo no lo hagas…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el soldado salió volando hacia atrás.

"¡Oh! Telequinesia, que interesante, ahora sólo me quedan las chicas"

Sandra y Lucía retrocedieron asustadas, Lucía podía escuchar lo que ese hombre estaba pensando hacerles, todas las pruebas, experimentos, todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre y no le gustaba en absoluto.

Por su parte Sandra empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y eso provocó que las luces del garaje empezaran a parpadear, como sucedió durante el tiempo en el que no fue capaz de controlar sus poderes.

Bishop pareció darse cuenta de que el parpadeo era fruto de una de las dos así que preguntó

"Bien ¿Cuál de las dos tiene capacidades eléctricas?"

"Oiga ya está bien, le he dicho que no permitiré que se lleve a mis hijos"

"Y nosotros tampoco" dijo Leonardo

Nada más decir esto, las cuatro tortugas y Maestro Splinter, se pusieron delante de la familia Castillo para protegerla.

"Por favor, no me hagáis perder más tiempo, ¡adelante!"

Ante este comando, unos guardias se adelantaron y apuntaron sus armas hacia los presentes, dispuestos a disparar.

"¡NO!" de repente una burbuja de electricidad rodeó a las familias Hamato y Castillo. Sandra con los brazos extendidos avanzó hacia delante de todo.

"¿Querías saber quién tenía poderes eléctricos? Bien creo que eso ha quedado claro, pero que sepas que no pienso permitir que te lleves a ninguno de nosotros ni a nuestros nuevos amigos"

"Realmente cada vez estoy más asombrado con vuestros poderes, es sencillamente fascinante, pero como esperas poder salir de aquí, en el mismo momento en el que deshagas esta burbuja, mis hombres os dispararán dejándoos a todos inconscientes…"

"¡GOONGALA!"

Casey apreció de la nada atacando a los soldados del gobierno de improviso, con esa distracción y gracias a que Sandra deshizo la burbuja de electricidad, los ninjas saltaron al ataque, noqueando primero a los que llevaban las armas aturdidoras.

"Sé que no es el momento pero… ¿quién es éste?" Preguntó Mario

"Un amigo, luego os lo contamos" Respondió Leo

Cuando los Castillo se recuperaron del shock de ver a otro humano de parte de las tortugas, Sandra y Culebra ayudaron con sus poderes a tumbar a algunos guardias, y Julia que sabía algo de artes marciales, también ayudó a eso.

Cuando todos los guardias cayeron, Leonardo entonces se fue corriendo hasta el Battle shell, encendió el motor y ordenó a todos que subieran, inmediatamente todos corrieron hacia el vehiculo, pero a una velocidad asombrosa, Bishop apareció y cogió a Lucía. La levantó del suelo y le tapo la boca. Después salió del garaje con ella.

"Bien si no puedo cogeros a todos, al menos me llevaré a uno de vosotros para realizar mis investigaciones, y dado que aun desconozco cuales son tus poderes, pequeña, el hecho de que seas tu quien venga conmigo lo hará más interesante"

Lucía tenía una cara de completo terror mientras miraba al hombre que la sostenía en brazos, sabiendo todo lo que había oído antes que iba a hacer, el pánico tomó el control sobre ella y empezó a retorcerse aterrorizada, no quería ir con ese hombre, quería volver con su familia.

_"Culebra… Sandra… Mario… Julia… por favor… ayudadme"_

Cuando Mario oyó la voz asustada de Lucía en su mente, rápidamente miró a su alrededor solo para descubrir que la niña no estaba.

Culebra por su parte, nada más oír la voz de Lucía, inmediatamente saltó del vehiculo y corrió fuera del garaje. Al salir vio que Bishop tenía a Lucía y se la llevaba hasta una camioneta parada allí, la metió dentro, entonces subió y la camioneta arrancó.

Culebra vio entonces una moto que por fortuna estaba encendida, se subió a ella y se fue persiguiendo al hombre que se había llevado a Lucía.

* * *

"¡Eh que esa es mi moto!"

"Tranquilo Casey la recuperarás, pero antes tenemos que ir tras ese chico, antes de que haga algo peligroso" dijo Leo.

"Guau ese chaval parece un cabeza caliente y es mucho viniendo de mi" mencionó Raph.

"Culebra no es un mal chico, es verdad que no le gustan las normas y que prefiere ir a la suya, pero esto se debe a que la mayor parte de su vida ha vivido en la calle. Eso sí, tal y como me dijo una vez el siempre defiende a los suyos" aclaró Mario.

"Además hay otra cosa, Culebra y Lucía siempre han tenido una conexión especial, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Lucía esté bien, adora a esa pequeña" terminó Sandra.

"Entonces con más razón tenemos que salvarles si Bishop descubre esto no dudará en utilizarla para conseguir todo lo que quiera del chico" dijo Donnie más con expresión pensativa

"Lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha"

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro que sí hijo"

"¿Quién es este señor?"

Casey se quedó mirando al pequeño niño con gafas y después dirigió su mirada a los demás.

"Emmm… mi nombre es Casey Jones, soy un amigo de las tortugas y por lo que veo vosotros también"

"Mr. Jones eso lo podemos aclarar más tarde, ahora nuestro deber es ayudar a esa pequeña y al joven que ha ido tras ella"

"Tienes razón Sensei, venga todos arriba"

Y dicho esto todos se subieron al Battle shell. Afortunadamente, Donnie había puesto un sistema de seguimiento a la moto de Casey por lo que fácilmente sabían hacia dónde tenían que ir. Mientras iban de camino, pusieron a Casey al corriente de la situación y le agradecieron su don de la oportunidad. Por otra parte Casey les contó a los Castillo cómo conoció a las tortugas y también les contó lo de April. Cuando ambas partes acabaron de contar sus respectivas historias, Julia preguntó:

"Ahora si no os importa puedo hacer una pregunta… el hombre que nos persigue… ¿Quién es? Y ¿de que le conocéis?"

"Bueno… supongo que lo justo es que os lo contemos" dijo Leo. Sus hermanos asintieron y entonces Donnie empezó a hablar

"Veréis, ¿os acordáis de la invasión extraterrestre que hubo hace unos meses?"

Todos asintieron.

De este modo, las tortugas les contaron a sus nuevos amigos, las aventuras que habían vivido con el agente del gobierno, y de cómo ese hombre maníaco había intentado diseccionarles ya que según él, su mutación era algo fascinante. Les contaron también como Maestro Splinter junto con Casey y April les habían rescatado y hasta les contaron que Bishop secuestro a Splinter en otra ocasión y que con la ayuda de Letherhead consiguieron rescatar a su Sensei. Hubo algunos detalles de las historias que omitieron por consideración a los más jóvenes.

"Es por eso que tenemos que darnos prisa, si esa niña sigue bajo las manos de Bishop, quién sabe lo que podría hacerle"

"Espero que Culebra pueda llegar a tiempo" dijo Sandra en voz baja.

"Yo lo que espero es que no lo coja a él también, la verdad me cae bien ese chico" añadió Raph.

"Es por eso que debemos darnos prisa" Concluyó Leo.

* * *

Culebra siguió la camioneta en el que estaba Lucía, pero para que no le vieran se hizo invisible junto con la moto. Afortunadamente no había mucha circulación en ese momento por lo que el riesgo de que tuviera un accidente era bastante bajo. Estuvo siguiendo la camioneta, hasta llegar a una zona de almacenes. Vio como el vehiculo se introducía en un almacén aparentemente abandonado. Aparcó la moto en un callejón para que nadie la viera y permaneciendo invisible, se metió en el almacén, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró un gran espacio vacío. Ante esta visión Culebra se hizo visible de nuevo, sólo que no se percató que había cámaras de vigilancia grabándole.

_"No… Lucía ¿dónde estás?"_

_"No lo sé, creo que bajo tierra, al menos eso he oído que dicen los que me han traído aquí… Culebra, tengo miedo… esta gente me ha atado a una mesa y piensa hacerme cosas malas"_

_"No te preocupes Ratona te sacaré de aquí ya lo verás"_

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que Culebra no podía escuchar la voz de Lucía, estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando:

_"Culebra, saben que has venido a por mí, tienes que irte enseguida"_

_"Ni hablar, no pienso abandonarte, encontraré el modo de salvarte Lucía"_

_"No Culebra, quieren tenderte una trampa, tienes que escapar"_

_"No sin ti, que vengan si se atreven, no se lo pondré nada fácil"_

* * *

Bishop había ordenado que llevaran a la pequeña que había conseguido secuestrar al laboratorio, estaba impaciente por iniciar las pruebas con ella, pero sobretodo ansiaba descubrir cuales eran sus poderes. Cuando le avisaron que la niña había sido atada a la mesa de examen, se encaminó al laboratorio, vestido otra vez con su típica ropa negra y sus gafas de sol.

Pero antes de llegar al laboratorio dónde le esperaba su huésped, recibió un comunicado urgente de la sala de seguridad, cambiando el rumbo, entró en dicha sala y observó con alegría que otro de sus objetivos estaba en la parte superior del almacén en lo que sin duda debía ser un patético intento de rescate.

El agente del gobierno ordenó a sus hombres que discretamente tomaran posiciones rodeando al chico de forma que no le fuera posible escapar. Después de dar dichas ordenes, se encaminó de nuevo al laboratorio.

Al entrar encontró a la pequeña atada a la mesa y mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor con una expresión de horror.

"Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí pequeña, verás cuanto nos vamos a divertir"

"Usted no quiere divertirse, quiere hacerme pruebas y descubrir porqué soy especial"

"¿Cómo lo has…? En fin da igual, tienes toda la razón pero tengo una buena noticia para ti. Dentro de poco ya no estarás sola en este lugar"

"No podrás atrapar a Culebra"

"¿Lo dices porqué puede hacerse invisible?"

"Y también porqué los malos nunca ganan"

"Ya, pero veras pequeña, lo que yo hago es por el bien de la Tierra"

"Aunque sea por el bien de la Tierra, secuestrar gente es malo, por lo tanto, usted es malo"

Bishop estaba a punto de contestar a la "insolencia" de la Lucía, pero en ese momento, su teléfono empezó a sonar y él lo cogió

"Aquí Bishop, informe… ¿QUÉ?"

* * *

**Bueno este es el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y como sabéis, podéis darme vuestra opinión acerca de lo que ha sucedido o de lo que creéis que podría suceder a continuación. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. También si lo preferís, podéis enviarme un PM.**


	8. Capítulo 7- En las fauces de la bestia

**Hola a todos siento el retraso en la actualización pero he tenido cosas que hacer i no he podido hacerlo antes. Me gustaría decir algo antes de presentar el capítulo, se que a lo mejor la idea de coger personajes que no tienen nada que ver con las tortugas y hacer que se conozcan es una idea muy vista, lo se y lo siento si **realturtlefan** sientes que es un clixé, pero cómo dije al principio de la historia, todos los personajes extras de mi historia pertenecen a una serie existente, NO SON INVENTADOS ni quiero que se parezcan a mi, todos los personajes que aparecen tienen su personalidad ya hecha y yo no creo asemejarme a ninguno de ellos, afortunadamente mi vida no es nada patética. En esta historia sólo intenté mezclar dos tipos distintos de serie que me gustan. Así que si la idea no gusta pues no se lee y listo, se acabó el problema.**

**Por otra parte que sólo tuviese una revisión tras siete capítulos no lo veo motivo suficiente para calificar un fic cómo una mierda, así que por favor, si alguien quiere criticar mi fic que lo haga de forma educada y sin insultar y/o ofender a la persona que hace el esfuerzo de escribir. Las revisiones no espero que sean positivas, sólo espero que sean constructivas para ayudarme a crecer como escritora.**

**Bueno después de este pequeño discurso (Perdón por las molestias), quiero agradecer profundamente a todos los que leen mi historia y le siguen dando una oportunidad y bueno, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Feliz lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 7- En las fauces de la bestia

Desde el puesto de seguridad de las instalaciones secretas, los agentes de Bishop vigilaban todos y cada uno de los movimientos del muchacho que estaba en la superficie. Sabían que si por alguna razón le perdían o simplemente se escapaba, podría suponer el fin de su carrera y la posibilidad de acabar encarcelados el resto de su vida.

Cuando vieron que los soldados se estaban acercando a su objetivo empezaron a relajarse un poco, sabiendo que dentro de poco ya no tendrían nada de qué preocuparse. Pero por desgracia para ellos, esa sensación se acabó en el momento en el que por alguna razón desconocida todas las cámaras de vigilancia dejaron de funcionar al mismo tiempo, perdiendo de este modo el contacto visual con la superficie.

Antes de que el pánico llenara la mente de esos soldados, llamaron a su superior para informarle de inmediato.

_"Aquí el obispo, Informe"_

"Señor, por alguna razón las cámaras de vigilancia se han desactivado"

_"¿QUÉ?"_

"Ahora mismo estamos intentando establecer contacto con los hombres que han ido allí"

_"Informad de cualquier eventualidad"_

"Sí Señor"

Tras hablar con Bishop, los guardias de inmediato se pusieron en contacto con los soldados que habían ido a por el joven.

"Equipo delta, aquí base de control, hemos perdido contacto visual, por favor informe de la situación"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, los guardias empezaron a preocuparse pensando que algo había ido mal, pero a los pocos segundos una voz se oyó desde el otro lado de los transmisores.

_"¿Base de control? Aquí equipo delta, la situación está bajo control, tenemos al sujeto, esperamos ordenes"_

"El agente Bishop solicita que lleven al sujeto al laboratorio"

_"Entendido base de control, llevaremos al sujeto al laboratorio"_

Tras haber sido informados, los guardias procedieron a avisar al agente Bishop, anque ellos no podían verlo, imaginaban la cara de satisfacción de su superior.

* * *

Mientras en el laboratorio, Bishop esperaba la llegada de su otro "huésped", había decidido empezar las pruebas cuando los dos niños estuvieran atados en las mesas de examen, una sonrisa de anticipación había aparecido ya en su rostro, mientras impaciente esperaba a que sus hombres la trajeran al joven que ilusamente creía ser capaz de rescatar a su prisionera.

La puerta del recinto se abrió y dos soldados entraron, en medio de ambos hombres estaba Culebra con las manos detrás de la espalda.

"Señor, aquí está lo que él quería joven"

"Muy bien, atadle a la mesa, y será mejor que esta vez no intente escapar o esta pequeña recibirá un castigo por tal acción"

Lucía que seguía atada tenía una cara confusa en su rostro, pero de pronto, la confusión desapareció y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su lugar.

Bishop se giró hacia Lucía, y la vio sonriendo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el motivo, una voz sonó en la habitación.

"Obispo ni se produce si juegas este lindo"

Le siguiente que supo el agente del gobierno, fue que alguien le había golpeado y que tras el impacto había caído al suelo. Levantando la vista, de repente se encontró mirando a dos de las tortugas, a Leonardo y Raphael, ni que decir tiene que se sorprendió de que estuvieran allí, girando la vista de nuevo hacia la niña vio que el chico que iba a ser su otro sujeto de prueba estaba junto a ella desatándola.

"Pero ¿cómo…? Guardias, cogedles"

"Me temo que eso no va a suceder Bishop" Raph dijo con sarcasmo.

Bishop entonces dirigió su mirada hacia los guardias que habían traído al chico invisible y para su sorpresa vio que se trataba de Casey Jones, el "padre" de la familia y que allí de pie se encontraba el chico invisible. Bishop no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. En ese momento, Lucas recobró su aspecto original haciendo que el agente del gobierno mostrara una cara de fastidio. Había sido engañado, lo que no lograba entender, era cómo las tortugas habían podido entrar en las instalaciones sin ser vistas, es decir, hasta que su mente logró hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

_Diez minutos antes_

Culebra buscaba algún botón, palanca, cualquier mecanismo que abriera un pasadizo que le condujera hasta Lucía pero fue incapaz de encontrarlo. El no se percató que mientras buscaba, un grupo de soldados silenciosamente habían ido rodeándolo. Un ligero ruido fue lo que le alertó, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a las cuatro tortugas y su maestro de pie y a todos los soldados tendidos por el suelo. De repente se escuchó una voz desde la entrada del almacén.

"Oye chaval, lo que has hecho ha sido muy temerario, y encima te has llevado mi moto"

"Eh… no sería la primera vez… pero… ¿quién eres tu?"

"Sr. Jones no es momento para esto, según esta jovencita, las cámaras ocultas están desactivadas, lo cuál no nos deja mucho margen de acción"

_"Equipo delta, aquí base de control, hemos perdido contacto visual, por favor informe de la situación"_

Hubo unos momentos de vacilación entre los presentes, entonces Leo cogió el transmisor de uno de los guardias caídos y empezó a hablar.

"¿Base de control? Aquí equipo delta, la situación está bajo control, tenemos al sujeto, esperamos ordenes"

_"El agente Bishop solicita que lleven al sujeto al laboratorio"_

"Entendido base de control, llevaremos al sujeto al laboratorio"

Una vez terminada la conversación Leo miró a los demás, entonces Mikey preguntó:

"Bueno… ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Yo tengo una idea" dijo Culebra.

Todos se giraron para mirar al joven el cual tenía en su rostro una sonrisa pícara.

Dos minutos más tarde, Mario y Casey estaban vestidos con uniformes de los agentes del gobierno, Lucas se había transformado en Culebra y los demás a excepción de Leo, Raph, Sandra y el propio Culebra, estaban atando a todos los soldados.

"Culebra, ¿estás seguro de que tu plan funcionará?"

"Sí ya lo verás _Chispitas_, y ya verás cómo volveré con Lucía"

"Oye ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?"

"Relájate Chispas, ya verás como todo sale bien… ¿estáis listos?"

"Escucha ¿en serio puedes hacernos invisibles?" Raph parecía escéptico ante la idea.

"Claro que puedo, ¿cómo crees que Lucas y yo escapamos la primera vez?"

"Vale, vale, sólo espero que no duela"

"será más bien todo lo contrario"

Dicho esto, Culebra puso una mano sobre el hombro de Leo y la otra sobre el de Raph, cerró los ojos y al instante los tres se habían hecho invisibles.

"Tííííííío, esto es alucinante, cuando salgamos de aquí yo también quiero probar"

"Para eso primero tenemos que lograr salir de aquí Mikey"

"Tú siempre tan optimista Raph… ¡Aw!"

Raph se rió después de haberle dado una colleja a Mikey siendo invisible

"La verdad, estoy empezando a disfrutar con esto"

"Bueno ya basta de charla, vamos adelante con el plan, vosotros esperad a que volvamos" concluyó Leo.

"Mientras estáis dentro intentaré meterme en el sistema para ayudaros con la huida, o para avisaros de cualquier problema que pueda surgir mientras estáis dentro"

"Entendido Donnie, vamos a mantener el contacto"

Tras decir esto, Mario y Casey con Lucas en medio, entraron en las instalaciones por la puerta que los soldados se habían dejado abierta. Afortunadamente para ellos, la ubicación del laboratorio estaba señalizada por lo que no tuvieron problemas para encontrarlo. Leo, Raph y Culebra les seguían de cerca. Recorrieron largos pasillos tomando distintas direcciones hasta que finamente apareció ante ellos la puerta que les introduciría en el lugar donde se encontraba su enemigo.

Al entrar en el laboratorio, encontraron un espacio bastante amplio con varias mesas de examen y varios aparatos que podrían considerarse de tortura. En una de las mesas estaba Lucía atada tenía una cara de miedo completo como si supiera exactamente lo que ese hombre enfermo pensaba hacerle. Las dos tortugas y el chico se movieron rápidamente hacia las sombras. Entonces Culebra soltó a los dos hermanos que permanecieron ocultos, y aún en estado invisible se acercó a Lucía.

Lucía cuando vio entrar a los dos soldados con Culebra se asustó pero cuando escuchó las voces de todos los presentes en la habitación rápidamente de tranquilizó descubriendo que la situación estaba bajo control. Mario simulando una voz más grave a la suya dijo:

"Señor, aquí está lo que él quería joven"

"Muy bien, atadle a la mesa, y será mejor que esta vez no intente escapar o esta pequeña recibirá un castigo por tal acción"

Tras decir esto, Bishop se dio la vuelta y vio la cara sonriente de la pequeña, pero antes de poder preguntar nada, Leo salió de las sombras

"Obispo ni se produce si juegas este lindo"

Raph siguió a su hermano y le dio un puñetazo al agente del gobierno cogiéndole por sorpresa. En ese momento Culebra se hizo visible de nuevo y empezó a desatar a Lucía. Cuando Bishop se dio cuenta de que todo el ardid que habían montado, comprendió algo importante, y intentando mantener una actitud de suficiencia, se levantó y le dirigió una mirada a Culebra.

"Caramba muchacho debo decir que me has sorprendido gratamente, no sólo eres capaz de hacerte invisible tu, sino que además puedes hacer que otros se hagan invisibles también, fascinante"

Culebra que ya había desatado a Lucía y tenía a la pecunia en brazos, levantó los ojos de nuevo al agente del gobierno. La mirada que tenía en ese momento habría asustado al más valiente de los hombres sobre la Tierra. Con voz fuerte y casi gritando le dijo:

"¿Ah Sí? ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando la gente como tu encuentra nuestros poderes fascinantes?"

Todos se quedaron atónitos de la repentina reacción de Culebra, su cara mostraba enojo mezclado con tristeza. Casey reconoció esa expresión en él mismo hace años, Leo y Raph tenían una cara de sorpresa, Bishop intentaba mantener su postura estoica y Mario, Lucas y Lucía adoptaron una pose triste.

"Lo que pasa cuando gente como tu queda fascinado por nuestros poderes, es que gente inocente como MI HERMANO, acaban muertos"

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis algo que decir o criticar, dejad un comentario o enviadme un PM, como prefiráis. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Capítulo 8- ¿Ahora qué?

**Hola a todos, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo, siento mucho el retraso, espero que el siguiente no tarde tanto, pero no puedo prometer nada, doy las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo mi historia, realmente es una alegría ver que hay gente a quien le interesa. Debo decir que en este hay mucho acerca de la historia de los protegidos, pero creí que tal y cómo había acabado el capítulo anterior, era necesario darlo a conocer, así que espero que os guste. Adelante**

* * *

Capítulo 8- ¿Ahora qué?

_"Lo que pasa cuando gente como tu queda fascinado por nuestros poderes, es que gente inocente como MI HERMANO, acaban muertos"_ la afirmación de ese muchacho resonaba en la mente del agente del gobierno, aun así hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar ninguna reacción, esperaba que el joven le contaría toda la historia.

"¿Acaso crees que eres la primera persona que nos persigue? ¿Crees que es el único que nos busca para aprovecharse de nuestros poderes?" La furia salía con cada una de las palabras de Culebra. "Es por culpa de gente como tu que mi hermano acabó muerto, y no sólo eso, el murió en mis brazos"

Flash back

_Un nuevo miembro llegó a casa de la familia Castillo, era un chico algo más joven que Culebra. Su nombre era Ángel, y según él llevaba años intentando escapar de las manos de un hombre llamado "Padre", el cual se dedicaba a secuestrar niños con poderes, y era el responsable del secuestro de la hija de Jimena, así como de la muerte de Silvestre, el padre de Lucía._

_Ángel tenía control de la masa molecular, es decir, podía ser intangible como el aire con lo cual era capaz de atravesar paredes, o tan duro como el acero, hecho que le hacía difícil de vencer. Además de eso, gracias a sus poderes, era la única persona a quien Sandra podía tocar, ya que gracias a sus poderes, a él no le pasaba absolutamente nada. Culebra observaba impotente como la chica de la que se había enamorado, estaba con otro, eso sumado al echo que había algo de ese chico, no sabía el qué que no le gustaba, hicieron que un sentimiento de aversión creciera en el corazón de Culebra._

_Toda esta situación estalló un día en el que Culebra llegó a casa y se encontró a Lucía llorando al lado de Ángel, sin pensarlo dos veces, Culebra empezó a acusarle de haberle hecho algo a la niña, por desgracia para él, toda su familia se puso de lado del recién llegado y le dijeron a Culebra que estaba exagerando._

_El chico se sintió traicionado, así que se marchó de Valle-Perdido y regresó a las calles de Madrid, de donde había salido. Estando allí se le presentó "Padre", y le dijo que él no secuestraba niños porque sí, según él lo que hacía era ayudarles a controlar sus poderes para que pudieran llevar una vida normal. _

_"Padre" invitó a Culebra a su casa y le invitó a quedarse, el chico se lo pensó, pero al final aceptó su invitación y se fue con él. Al principio el se sentía a gusto, pero la primera noche que pasó allí, una niña con poderes de hielo le pidió si podía dormir con él, pues había tenido una pesadilla. Culebra accedió, por la mañana ambos se despertaron y entonces el joven le preguntó a la pequeña el motivo de la pesadillo, ella contestó que era debido a las cosas horribles que "Padre" les obligaba a hacer. _

_También le habló de Ángel había sido enviado para que les llevara hasta el lugar en el que se escondían un grupo de niños con poderes, pero que antes de hacerlo quería matar al mayor de ellos, aunque no sabía el motivo. Culebra no tardo mucho en atar cabos y darse cuenta de que el chico al que se refería era Ángel._

_Sin perder tiempo, Culebra intentó salir de la casa llevándose consigo a la pequeña, por desgracia, la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que en el momento en el que estaban pasando al lado de los guardias, el móvil de Culebra empezó a sonar. La pequeña, que era invisible gracias a Culebra, se separó del chico, haciéndose visible al instante. Los guardias se apresuraron a cogerla y Culebra viendo que era imposible escapar con ella, salió corriendo y se fue de nuevo a Valle-Perdido sin detenerse en su carrera._

_Cuando por fin llegó, entró en la casa prácticamente exhausto. Él fue recibido con abrazos de todos, pero se zafó de todos ellos y rápidamente fue a encararse a Ángel. _

_"¿Dónde está Ángel?" Preguntó_

_"¿Acabas de llegar y ya estás otra vez igual? ¿Qué pasa que nunca te cansas?"_

_"Sí, sí me canso, ¿sabes de dónde vengo? Vengo de casa de tu amigo, de tu amigo "Padre", estaba con una niña que te conoce muy bien, y me lo ha contado todo"_

_"¿Qué te ha contado?" preguntó Sandra_

_"¡Qué está con los malos, que vino aquí para decirles donde vivimos y que quería matar a Culebra! Se lo oí en su cabeza, se enfadó conmigo y me dijo que si os lo decía os iba a matar a todos, por eso estaba llorando" Lucía al fin se sintió libre de decir lo que le pasaba._

_"Nos amenazó, por eso no hicimos nada" dijo a su vez Lucas_

_"Puedo explicarlo" Ángel intentó justificarse_

_"Tu lo que eres es un mierda que no ha delatado-"_

_Culebra iba a lanzarse sobre Ángel pero fue detenido por Mario. Luego envió a Lucas con los pequeños al piso de arriba. Una vez desaparecieron de la vista de los mayores, Jimena le dijo al joven que hablara, Ángel entonces dijo:_

_"…Es cierto,"Padre" me envió para delataros pero no pude, me enamoré de ti (mirando a Sandra), os cogí cariño a todos, pensé que algún día podría ser uno más de esta familia…"_

_"¿Cómo? ¿Amenazando a unos niños de ocho años?" saltó Sandra_

_Culebra se lanzó de nuevo a atacar a Ángel pero de nuevo fue detenido, esta vez por un dolor en el abdomen, Ángel se quedó mirándolo y con una media sonrisa le dijo:_

_"Pasa que yo soy el malo, el que os iba a delatar, ¿pero sabes qué? Que eres tu el que ha traído a "Padre" a esta casa" el silencio se extendió en la habitación, luego el prosiguió "Te han puesto un localizador debajo de la piel"_

_Sandra de inmediato le dijo a Culebra que se subiera la ropa, después usando sus poderes, destruyó el localizador, en el proceso, Culebra liberó un gritó de dolor que se hizo eco en cada rincón de la casa._

_Después de eso, sabiendo la verdad sobre Ángel, le echaron de la casa, el intentó justificarse diciendo que había traicionado a esos hombre, y que no podía volver con ellos, que no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, aun así los Castillo le echaron de la casa. Casi al instante, Jimena entró diciendo que esos hombres les habían encontrado, viendo que no tenían tiempo de escapar, Culebra hizo que todos se cogieran los unos a los otros, toco la casa y la hizo desaparecer por completo junto con todos ellos, cuando el coche pasó de largo, Culebra hizo reaparecer la casa pero el esfuerzo que había realizado, prácticamente había drenado todas sus fuerzas. Aun así eso les dio algo de tiempo para escapar de esos hombres, pero por desgracia al final les encontraron y "Padre", en privado le hizo una oferta a Jimena, su hija Blanca a cambio de Lucía. Jimena ciertamente pensó en la posibilidad de entregarle a Lucía a ese hombre con el fin de recuperar a su hija, pero lo que tampoco quería, era que Lucía corriera la misma suerte que su hija, NO de ningún modo iba a permitir que ese hombre se quedara con ninguna de las dos niñas. De lo que Jimena no se dio cuenta, fue que Lucía había escuchado todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y sintiendo que era la única forma en la que Jimena podría reunirse con su hija, fue a entregarse a "Padre"._

_Mientras todo eso sucedía, Sandra recibió una llamada de Ángel diciendo que sabía un modo de escapar, Sandra por alguna razón aun confiaba en Ángel, así que fue a encontrarle, sólo para descubrir que Ángel sólo pensaba en salvarla a ello y no a toda la familia. Cuando Sandra intentó resistirse, Culebra apareció y dejó a Ángel inconsciente, Lugo los dos adolescentes se alejaron y entraron en una cabaña. Culebra estaba muy débil y no podía moverse. De repente Ángel apareció, ató a Sandra en un poste y se encaró a Culebra. Sandra no podía dejar de preocuparse por Culebra, que tenia una mano en el pecho y era incapaz de levantarse, en ese momento Ángel empezó a hablar:_

_"Le pasa que tiene un soplo al corazón desde los tres años, bueno al menos eso es lo que decían los médicos entonces ¿no? Parece que es más grave"_

_"Y tú… tú ¿cómo sabes eso?"_

_"Porqué yo estaba contigo todas las veces que ten encontrabas mal, que te llevabas la mano al pecho, que te faltaba el aire. Me acuerdo que un día llevábamos varias semanas sin comer y entramos en la carnicería del barrio a robar, salimos a la calle y nos mezclamos con la gente. Yo estaba asustado porqué él nos estaba persiguiendo cabreado, me llevabas agarrado de la mano y de repente te dejé de ver, pensé que te había pardido, pero me seguías apretando la mano con fuerza, luego volviste a aparecer y te caíste al suelo de rodillas, llevándote la mano al pecho, fue la primera vez que te diste cuenta que podías hacerte invisible"_

_El silencio se extendió entre los tres adolescentes, Sandra y sobretodo Culebra estaban aturdidos por lo que estaban oyendo, ¿cómo era posible que un completo desconocido supiera tantos detalles de Culebra? Sobretodo detalles que hasta Sandra desconocía. Ángel siguió hablando:_

_"¿Nunca te extrañó que apareciera un tipo más pequeño que tú que se llamaba Ángel?"_

_"¿Qué tiene de raro el nombre de Ángel?" preguntó Sandra, a esto Ángel contestó:_

_"Es su nombre, su verdadero nombre. Era mi pequeño homenaje para que vieras que nunca me he olvidado de ti, de lo que me hiciste"_

_"Qué no, no puede ser" intervino de nuevo Sandra_

_"Soy su hermano" contestó Ángel "… y ahora despídete de él porqué va a ser la última vez que le veas"_

_Tras decir esto agarro a Culebra y le empujó contra una pared, en esta posición Culebra dijo entre jadeos_

_"Tú no eres mi hermano, mi hermano está muerto"_

_"Eso es mentira, solo quieres salvar el cuello… eres un cobarde, no te atreves a reconocer que me abandonaste, eras mi hermano mayor, me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías y cuando vinieron a por mi yo estaba sólo, me dejaste sólo, tuve que irme con ellos, me pase años encerrado, años pensado que ibas a volver a por mi… que ibas a cumplir tu promesa, pero cuando me convencí de que no ibas a venir ¿sabes qué? Empecé a pensar todo lo que te iba a hacer cuando te volviese a ver"_

_"Ángel por favor… por favor" suplicó Sandra, pero el muchacho no le hizo caso_

_"Y siempre me lo imaginaba que acababa así, de esta manera"_

_"No puede ser… él me dijo que estabas muerto"_

_"Ángel te está diciendo la verdad"_

_"No me llamo Ángel" respondió él aun teniendo a Culebra contra la pared. Sandra lo intentó de nuevo_

_"Culebra me lo contó, su hermano murió, después de que su padre le pegara y se diera un golpe en la cabeza, te está contando la verdad, por favor, te la está contando… tienes que creerme, ¡TE ESTÁ DICIENDO LA VERDAD!"_

_Ángel levantó el puño como si fuera a golpear a Culebra, pero en lugar de pegarle a él dio un golpe en la pared haciendo un profundo agujero. Luego le dijo_

_"Esto no acaba así"_

_Y tras decir estas palabras, soltó a Culebra y se marchó atravesando la pared. Sandra se había quitado un guante y quemado las cuerdas que la ataban, cuando se soltó corrió para ver cómo estaba el joven, Culebra al principio no respondió, seguía débil y sin poder moverse, Sandra estaba cada vez más preocupada por él. Aun con todo Culebra dijo_

_"Víctor… se… se llama Víctor… yo nunca le llamaba así"_

_"Culebra por favor dime si es verdad lo del soplo al corazón, por favor"_

_"Siempre le llamaba enano y es verdad todo lo que ha dicho, sabe cosas que no… es mi hermano Sandra… es mi hermano"_

_Tras estas palabras los dos adolescentes permanecieron un rato en ese lugar para que Culebra pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente como para volver a casa. Cuando por fin decidieron moverse Culebra le dijo a Sandra:_

_"Tengo que encontrarle, tengo que hablar con él"_

_"¿Pero qué dices?"_

_"Vi cómo caía al suelo, él se golpeó la cabeza, empezó a sangrar y… no se movía, no sé a lo mejor fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que tenía poderes… por eso se salvó. Es que yo no sabía que también era así… yo era un niño y tuve miedo y salí corriendo pero volví, volví y ese c***** me dijo que estaba muerto, yo volví Sandra, volví a por él"_

_"Ya lo sé, lo sé, si hubieras sabido que estaba vivo no le habrías abandonado, nunca y que habrías vuelto a por él, porqué eres así, porqué eres increíble, eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca y también la más cabezota… y aunque te empeñes que no necesitas ayuda, ahora la necesitas, y tenemos que salir de aquí, así que no me hagas que te llame por tu verdadero nombre, ¿eh Ángel?"_

_"No me jodas Chispitas que mira como estoy"_

_Después de eso ambos se fueron a casa para encontrarse con los demás. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Mario y Jimena que estaban a punto de salir para ir a buscar a Lucía. Sin dudarlo ambos les acompañaron dejando a Lucas y Carlitos en la casa. Se dirigieron al bosque y mientras buscaban Ángel-Víctor apareció por detrás y separó a Culebra del resto del grupo, y una vez más se enfrentó a él._

_"Víctor…"_

_"Te dije que esto no acababa así"_

_Entonces Víctor le dio un puñetazo a Culebra._

_"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No vas a pelear?"_

_Tras esto le dio una patada_

_"¿ES QUE NO TE VAS A DEFENDER?"_

_Otra patada_

_"Muy bien, no te defiendas"_

_Tras esto recogió una piedra del suelo y siguió diciendo_

_"Vas a morir como un cobarde"_

_"¿No te das cuenta de que no puedo? ¿Qué no puedo pelear contigo? No puedo. Cuando éramos pequeños y papá nos pegaba yo te curaba con alcohol, ¿no te acuerdas? El Whisky que tenía en la mesilla, te curé mil veces, yo no puedo ponerte la mano encima, no puedo"_

_Víctor aplastó la piedra que tenía en la mano y le dijo a Culebra_

_"¿Te crees que por decirme esto voy a parar?"_

_"No… (Culebra se levantó) no, no quiero que pares, quiero que acabes con esto, quiero que me mates"_

_Víctor siguió golpeando a Culebra, hasta que éste le detuvo de nuevo y le dijo_

_"Volví… volví a por ti, tarde dos o tres semanas pero ¿sabes por qué? Estaba juntando dinero robando donde podía, para comprar una bici, pensaba que nos íbamos a escapar los dos de esa m*****, te prometí que no te iba a dejar sólo, y no lo cumplí, así que si quieres acabar conmigo hazlo, pero hazlo ya"_

_Víctor empujó a Culebra contra un árbol y dijo_

_"¿Me estás diciendo que llevo todos estos años viviendo en algo que no era verdad? ¿Qué me he convertido en esto que soy, que he estado a punto de matar porqué me engañaron? ¿tú sabes cómo duele eso?"_

_"Sí, sí lo sé, a mí también me engañaron, me jodieron la vida… ocho años de mi vida jodido por dentro, OCHO, como tú"_

_Dándose cuenta que había sido engañado, víctor soltó a su hermano y se separó de él, le dio la espalda, permanecieron un rato así hasta que Víctor dijo_

_"Vete"_

_"¿Y tú?"_

_"¿Yo? ¿Qué más da? No tengo a dónde ir, no puedo… no puedo volver con ellos"_

_"Pero ¿qué dices? Ven con nosotros"_

_"Después de lo que ha pasado no me van a perdonar"_

_"Tú eres mi hermano, no hay nada que perdonar… ¿Tú sabes cuantas veces les he fallado yo? Pero a pesar de todo ¿sabes qué? Que están ahí porqué son mi familia, TÚ familia… y ahora se están enfrentando a esos c******, esos que nos jodieron la vida, que tienen la culpa de todo, ¿qué decides?"_

_Tras decir esto, ambos se fueron a ayudar a los demás, cuando llegaron al lugar, encontraron a Mario y Jimena atados y a Sandra luchando sola, de inmediato se unieron a la lucha. Mientras los dos hermanos luchaban contra ellos, Sandra liberó a los adultos tras esto Culebra se hizo invisible de nuevo para ir a buscar a las niñas, Mario y Jimena también se fueron mientras Sandra y Víctor se quedaron para hacer frente a los que allí estaban._

_Culebra estuvo buscándolas por su cuenta, hasta que oyó voces, al acercarse, vio a "Padre" apuntando a Jimena con una pistola, mientras ella trataba de proteger a una niña la cual asumió que era Blanca, la hija de Jimena que había sido secuestrada._

_"Jimena lo voy a conseguir de una manera u otra, os estoy dando a elegir entre vivir o morir"_

_"Mario coge a la niña"_

_"Jimena no…"_

_"Quiero que salgas corriendo"_

_"Jimena no por favor"_

_"Mario"_

_"¡Jimena!"_

_"Jimena solamente vas a conseguir que te mate"_

_"No me importa"_

_"¡Mamá!"_

_"Jimena ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

_"Mario corre"_

_"No Jimena"_

_"¡Corre que si no tengo a Blanca ya estoy muerta Mario! ¡Corre!"_

_"Padre" preparó el arma para disparar y Jimena le suplico a Mario por última vez que se fuera llevándose a su hija con él. El hombre armado apuntando a Jimena dijo_

_"Perdóname Blanca"_

_Mario gritó sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, y tanto él como Jimena cerraron los ojos, en un intentó de escapar de la realidad. Un disparo sonó, Jimena abrió los ojos sorprendida de no sentir ningún dolor, rápidamente miró su cuerpo buscando signos de haber recibido un disparo, pero fue incapaz de hallar rastro alguno. Mirando luego detrás de ella para saber si su hija o Mario habían resultado heridos, al verlos a ambos ilesos, su atención se centró de nuevo en "Padre". Vio que el hombre estaba levantando lentamente el brazo que sujetaba la pistola, casi como si alguien le obligara a hacerlo. De repente Culebra se hizo visible, le quitó el arma y tiró a "Padre" al suelo, acto seguido les dijo a los otros que se fueran, recogió la pistola y apuntó con ella al responsable de todos sus males_

_"¡Qué! Ahora yo te pudo hacer a ti lo que tú le hiciste a Silvestre… pero no, porqué yo no soy como tú, yo no voy decente, yo no robo niños, ni mato gente, ni doy asco"_

_Tras estas palabras sacó todas las balas de la pistola, arrojó la pistola al suelo y añadió_

_"¿No nos estabas buscando? Pues aquí nos tienes"_

_Y con eso se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ese hombre en dirección hacia donde su hermano y Sandra seguían peleando. Cuando llegó dijo_

_"¿Me he perdido algo?"_

_"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Sandra_

_"Se han ido hacia el coche, no cabíamos, es que ahora somos uno más"_

_"¿Blanca?" Sandra preguntó con el rostro iluminado_

_Culebra asintió entre jadeos, tras esto se puso de nuevo los guantes, los cuales se había quitado para luchar, y los tres jóvenes empezaron a marcharse del lugar, no sin aconsejar antes a los otros niños que habían venido a por ellos que se fueran a casa y que les dejaran en paz._

_Lo que ninguno de ellos sospechó fue que "Padre" le dijo a una de las niñas, la cual tenía mucha fuerza y lanzaba bolas metálicas a tanta velocidad que parecían balas, que tenía que matar a Culebra. Ella se preparó para el disparo y lanzó, pero Víctor vio venir el proyectil y empujó a Culebra. Este hecho, hizo que el recibiera el impacto, por desgracia no tubo tiempo de hacerse intangible, mirando a la herida recién adquirida, cayó al suelo, pero Culebra le cogió antes de que cayera del todo y le acunó entre sus brazos, Sandra y Culebra vieron con impotencia que no podían hacer nada para salvarle la vida a Víctor y él murió en brazos de Culebra._

Fin Flashback

"Mi hermano llegó a odiarme porqué creyó que le había abandonado, todo por una mentira y después los mismos que nos mintieron, ¡LE MATARON! Gente despreciable como tú fueron los que mataron a mi hermano, así que si quieres hacer algo hazlo, pero deja a mi familia en paz, ¿entendido?"

Bishop intentó ocultar una media sonrisa, si bien era cierto que la historia del muchacho era algo triste, por otro lado ahora sabía que aun había más niños con poderes, quizás sí podía prescindir de ellos si lograba encontrar a otros, pero en realidad los poderes que habían demostrado tener todos ellos era algo realmente prodigioso y gracias a un desliz de ese chico, el agente ahora conocía también el poder de la pequeña. Si era verdad que podía leer la mente como ahora sospechaba, eso la convertía en la más valiosa de todos los niños.

"Una historia verdaderamente… trágica, pero por desgracia para el bien de la Tierra, no puedo permitir que…"

Bishop no tubo tiempo de terminar la frase ya que Raph saltó n un ataque de ira contra ese hombre

"¿Por el bien de la Tierra? ¡Eres un maldito hijo de p***! ¡No tenías ningún derecho a secuestrar niños! Y que esto te quede claro, no tocarás a ninguno de ellos sin antes pasar por encima de nosotros"

Con esas palabras Leo, Raph y Casey se prepararon para un ataque inminente. En ese momento el cellphone de Leo comenzó a sonar, Leo lo cogió y respondió

"Ahora no es un buen momento Donnie"

"_¡Bueno o no tenéis que salir de allí YA! Hay un grupo de soldados que van directos hacia vuestra posición_"

"Entendido" colgó el teléfono y luego dijo "Bien es hora de irse"

"¿De verdad creéis que permitiré que esos tres jóvenes abandonen estas instalaciones?"

"Míranos" dijo Mario

Bishop escaneó la habitación y vio a Culebra y Lucía allí de pie pero no vio al otro chico, antes de que pudiera recorrer el resto de la habitación, algo golpeó su cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Culebra al instante se hizo visible de nuevo, con una barra de metal en la mano.

"Para ser un agente que busca la paz en la Tierra no hace muy buen trabajo… Lucas, tu turno"

Lucas entonces se acercó y tocó a Bishop, tras esto se puso de pie y se convirtió en él. Leo estaba asombrado, a decir verdad él no tenía ningún plan para sacarles de allí y esos chicos, habían encontrado una vía de escape rápida.

"Me habéis dejado asombrado, en el buen sentido. Bien ahora, este es el plan para salir de aquí: Lucas diles a los guardias que Lucía se ha escapado y diles que lo ha hecho en esa dirección, tienes que parecer enfadado pero seguro de ti mismo, ¿puedes hacerlo?"

"Sí creo que sí"

"Ah otra cosa, cuando habla, Bishop suele tener ambas manos detrás de la espalda, esto ayudará"

"De acuerdo, gracias"

Lucas se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio y ésta se abrió revelando un comando de soldados aproximarse por el pasillo. Culebra, antes de que ninguno de esos soldados les viera, hizo que todos los otros incluso el mismo Bishop que aun yacía inconsciente, se hicieran invisibles. Lucas se paró, se puso las manos detrás de la espalda y con voz clara dijo

"La prisionera se ha escapado en esa dirección, ir tras ella, ¡Traédmela!"

"A sus órdenes" dijeron todos y sin vacilar corrieron pasillo abajo para "encontrar" a la niña.

Leo que aun seguía siendo invisible dijo

"Bien esto puede ser un poco incomodo, pero saldremos icgual que como hemos entrado, Mario y Casey volveréis a disfrazaros de soldados, Lucas tienes que transformarte otra vez en Culebra y Culebra nos mantendrá a los demás invisibles, si alguien pregunta, decís que Bishop ha ordenado que llevéis a Culebra a una celda ¿entendido?"

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación. De este modo, el grupo recorrió una vez más los laberínticos pasillos de esas instalaciones hasta que por fin llegaron otra vez a la salida donde se reunieron con los demás, afuera les esperaban todos junto con otra mujer pelirroja que se presentó como April.

"La llamé porqué pensé que podría venirnos bien su ayuda"

"Pues bien pensado Donnie" dijo Leo

"Por si os parece bien he traído mi furgoneta"

"Estupendo, rápido subid a los coches, tenemos que salir antes de que nos descubran"

Dicho esto Casey cogió su moto, las tortugas junto con Maestro Splinter, Culebra y Lucía, subieron al Battleshell y el resto subió al vehículo de April. Una vez se hubieron alejado de ese lugar, Mikey dirigió una mirada a Leo que estaba al volante y preguntó

"¿Y ahora qué?"

* * *

**Bien ha sido un capítulo largo, espero que os haya gustado, por favor, hacedme saber vuestras opiniones con un comentario o bien con un mensaje privado, lo que prefiráis y si tenéis idea de cómo debe seguir la historia, decírmelo también me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Hasta pronto.**


	10. Capítulo 9- Yo siempre protegeré a mi fa

**Hola a todo el mundo, realmente siento el retraso, quería colgar esto antes del día 7, pero me fue del todo imposible, y la verdad es que hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo. Este capítulo está centrado en las tortugas ya que me parece que por ahora apenas han tenido protagonismo. En fin sin más preambulos, os dejo el capítulo 9.**

* * *

Capítulo 9- Yo siempre protegeré a mi familia

El viaje continuó en silencio hasta el apartamento de April, una vez allí, aparcaron los vehículos en el callejón y todos subieron al apartamento de April, dada su situación, sabían que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo allí, pero necesitaban hablar del siguiente paso que debían dar a continuación. Casey propuso ir otra vez a la casa de campo de su familia, ya que como se había demostrado con anterioridad, era un lugar tranquilo y alejado en el que podían descansar sin el temor de ser encontrados.

De esta manera, con la mayor velocidad que pudieron, se volvieron a subir a sus vehículos con la misma distribución de antes, Casey se subió a la furgoneta de April, de esta manera, todos dejaron atrás la ciudad para escapar de ese hombre, Raphael como era de esperar opuso resistencia ala decisión tomada por los demás, el no quería huir como un cobarde, y eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Aun así cuando dentro del Battle Shell dirigió su mirada a Culebra y Lucía que se habían quedado dormidos a causa de todas las emociones vividas ese día, su expresión se suavizó, y en cierto modo aceptó el irse de New York.

Su mente vagó hasta las historias que habían contado de cómo se conocieron, cómo habían llegado a ser una familia… pero lo que más impresión le causó a Raphael fue la historia de Culebra, ese chico realmente debía haber pasado por un infierno, con razón era tan protector con su familia. En cierto modo, ese chico le recordaba a él mismo, claro que Raph nunca ha tenido que experimentar el dolor de la perdida, pero hubo un momento en su vida en el que casi perdió a uno de sus hermanos.

* * *

Flash Back

_Hacía cinco años que Maestro Splinter les había recogido en aquella extraña sustancia que les hizo mutar. Los cuatro habían iniciado su formación en el ninjutsu por exigencia de su padre adoptivo, para Leo era muy gratificante el entrenamiento, le gustaba y esperaba en el futuro poder convertirse en un gran guerrero. Además estaba claro que Sensei tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en el mayor. _

_A Raph también le gustaba el entrenamiento, en realidad lo que le gustaba era dar golpes aquí y allá, sin embargo su impaciencia y afán de competitividad con Leo, le costó a menudo sermones de su padre diciéndole que debía centrarse. Cuando eso sucedía, Splinter solía decirle que debía calmarse y centrarse más, como su hermano mayor, esto producía un gran sentimiento de envidia en la tortuga de máscara roja, estaba harto de ser comparado en todo con Leo, aun así no se atrevía a contradecir a su Sensei._

_Donatello, por otra parte, no parecía disfrutar entrenando, si bien era cierto que participaba en los entrenamientos y mostraba más dedicación que Raph, también saltaba a la vista que él prefería trabajar con aparatos electrónicos o leer libros a aprender nuevas katas, además de eso, le costaba bastante más que a sus hermanos aprender los nuevos movimientos que Sensei les enseñaba._

_Y en cuanto a Mikey, el simplemente buscaba diversión en todo, y eso naturalmente incluía el entrenamiento, era una forma de gastar algo de energía, aunque nunca parecía ser suficiente para la tortuga más joven. Mientras todos los hermanos parecían estar agotados de los largos entrenamientos, Mikey aun no mostraba signo alguno de cansancio, este hecho despertaba la admiración de sus hermanos pues tras los entrenamientos, lo único que querían era descansar, en cambio, su hermano sólo pensaba en jugar, jugar y jugar._

_Un día después del entrenamiento de la mañana, Raph vio a Donnie sentado en el suelo de su habitación trabajando con algún tipo de aparato electrónico que Splinter le había traído del deposito de chatarra, en ese momento Raph pensó en poner a prueba la paciencia de su hermano, pues éste había demostrado tener una paciencia fuera de lo común, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que vivían en una casa pequeña con un hermano de lo más activo que lo tocaba todo antes de preguntar. Con esa idea en la cabeza, Raph entró en la habitación y empezó a decir:_

_"Oye Donnie ¿qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías en el Dojo entrenando"_

_"¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?"_

_"Bueno… ya te habrás dado cuenta que eres el más débil de los cuatro"_

_"¿Perdona?"_

_"Vamos Donnie creí que eras inteligente, incluso Mikey pelea mejor que tu"_

_"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

_"Que si quieres estar a nuestra altura debería esforzarte más"_

_"¿Acaso crees que no me esfuerzo?"_

_"Desde luego no lo suficiente si no eres capaz de hacer aun esos movimientos tan fáciles que Sensei nos enseño ayer. A lo mejor si pasaras menos tiempo con tus estúpidos libros y más tiempo en el dojo, ahora no irías tan retrasado"_

_Tras decir esto Donnie se levantó, Raph pensó que había logrado su objetivo, pero en lugar de gritar o echar a Raphael de la habitación, Donnie le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su mesilla de noche donde guardaba algunas de las herramientas que Splinter había encontrado o que el mismo Donatello había fabricado. Ni que decir tiene que este gesto enfureció a la tortuga de máscara roja, el cuál cruzó los brazos y con la voz algo más tensa siguió diciendo_

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no crees que tenga razón?"_

_"No Raph no creo que la tengas, yo me esfuerzo mucho en los entrenamientos, lo que pasa es que a lo mejor no soy tan hábil como vosotros. Maestro Splinter dijo que debía ir a mi ritmo y mi ritmo es este"_

_"¿En serio este es tu ritmo? Si alguna vez salimos a la superficie, ten por seguro que si nos pasa algo será por tu culpa"_

_"¿Por mi culpa?" Donnie se giró sorprendido ante esta declaración de su hermano._

_"Claro, por no haberme hecho caso y entrenar más"_

_"Ya vale Raph te estás pasando, yo ya hago todo lo que puedo en los entrenamientos" Donnie empezó a notar que sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, aunque hizo lo posible para que su hermano no lo viera._

_"¿Me estoy pasando? ¿O a caso sabes que lo que digo es verdad?"_

_"¡BASTA!"_

_El grito paralizó a Raph, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio a su hermano pasar por su lado corriendo, el chico mayor podría jurar haber visto lágrimas caer de los ojos de su hermano menor._

_En ese momento una oleada de culpa azotó el corazón de Raphael, el cual cuando sus piernas volvieron a obedecer sus órdenes, salieron rápidamente de la habitación para encontrar a su hermano. _

_"A lo mejor intentar enfadarle no había sido una de sus mejores ideas." Pensó para sus adentros._

_Ráphael llegó al salón pero no había rastro de Donnie por ninguna parte, se fue a la cocina pero allí tampoco estaba, miró en la habitación de Leo, por si acaso, pero tampoco estaba allí. El único lugar en el que no había mirado era el Dojo. En silencio Raph se acercó y miró al interior de la sala, no vio a Donnie allí tampoco, Raph se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando una voz sonó a sus espaldas._

_"¿Buscas algo hijo mío?"_

_"Eh… no… quiero decir sí Sensei… estaba buscando a Donnie"_

_"Eso no tendrá nada que ver con el grito que he escuchado hace unos momentos ¿verdad?"_

_Raph miró al suelo avergonzado, gracias a su estupidez, en el mejor de los casos recibiría un sermón de Splinter acerca de cómo tratar a los hermanos, y en el peor… ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo._

_"Hijo mía ¿puedes explicarme qué ha sucedido entre tu hermano y tu?"_

_"Bueno… lo que ha pasado es… estábamos jugando y Donnie se ha enfadado porqué estaba perdiendo…" _

_"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Splinter levantó una ceja y le dio una mirada severa a su segundo hijo._

_Raph, por su parte, se dio una patada mental, naturalmente Splinter les conocía demasiado bien como para creerse una mentira como esa._

_"Raphael, quiero la verdad"_

_"La verdad… la verdad es que quería poner a prueba la paciencia de Donnie y ahora no sé dónde se ha metido, he buscado en todos los rincones de la guarida y no le encuentro"_

_"Esto es preocupante hijo mío, debemos encontrarle"_

_"Si buscáis a Donnie, le he visto salir de la guarida hace un rato, estaba corriendo y parecía que estaba llorando, es raro, nunca había visto a Donnie así…" _

_La repentina llegada de Mikey sorprendió a Raph, pero de inmediato esa sorpresa, pasó a ser una expresión de horror, Splinter no les dejaba abandonar la guarida solos bajo ningún concepto, únicamente podían salir si él les acompañaba, y ahora por su propia estupidez, Donatello estaba sólo en las alcantarillas expuesto quién sabe a que peligros, si algo le sucedía, sería por su culpa._

_A Splinter de inmediato también le entró miedo de que algo pudiera sucederle a uno de sus hijos. Tras dar instrucciones a Leonardo diciéndole que debía cuidar a sus hermanos y permanecer en la guarida, salió para encontrar a su hijo desaparecido._

_Las horas pasaron y no había signos ni de Splinter ni de Donnie. Leo estaba preocupado, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por sus hermanos, así que hizo todo lo posible para mantener la calma._

_Mikey iba de un lado a otro, incapaz de permanecer en el mismo sitio más de cinco segundos, su preocupación estaba alcanzando límites insospechados hasta por el mismo, y su amplia imaginación, le mostraba las situaciones más inverosímiles en las que su hermano mayor inmediato podía hallarse._

_Raphael por su parte tampoco podía permanecer quieto, necesitaba saber que Donnie estaba bien para poder quitarse ese peso que llevaba en esos momentos sobre sus hombros, pero el destino no estaba siendo amable con él. Paseándose arriba y abajo, vio a Leo sentado en posición de loto, como si lo que pudiera pasarle a Donatello no le importara en absoluto. Esto hizo que el niño se enfureciera y poniéndose delante de él le dijo:_

_"Oye Leo ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Donnie está perdido por ahí y tu aquí meditando"_

_"En estos momentos no podemos hacer nada Raph, sólo estar aquí y esperar"_

_"¿Esperar? Lo que deberíamos hacer es salir a buscar a Donnie"_

_"¿Y luego qué Raph? ¿Y si también nos perdemos? Sensei nos ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí y eso es lo que haremos"_

_"¡Eres un cobarde!"_

_"¡¿Qué?! ¡Retira eso!"_

_"No pienso hacerlo"_

_"¡He dicho que lo retires!"_

_"Y yo he dicho que…"_

_"¡HIJOS MÍOS, YA ES SUFICIENTE!"_

_Los dos niños callaron en seco y dirigieron su mirada hasta el origen de la vez, al hacerlo, vieron a su Sensei empapado de pies a cabeza, con un pequeño cuerpo tembloroso en sus brazos._

_"¡Sensei! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien Donnie?"_

_"Las preguntas más tarde Leonardo, vuestro hermano necesita atención de inmediato. Por favor Leonardo, ve a la habitación de tu hermano y añade un par de mantas a su cama, tenemos que hacer lo posible para que entre en calor"_

_Tras decir esto, Splinter se fue directo al baño con Donnie solo para ser detenido por Mikey._

_"¡Donnie! __¡Donnie! ¿Estás bien hermano? Sensei ¿cómo está? ¿Se pondrá bien?"_

_"Raphael por favor cuida de tu hermano"_

_"Hai Sensei"_

_Raph agarró a Mikey y lo apartó del camino de su padre. Splinter entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras él mientras oía los gritos desesperados de su hijo más joven. Donatello también oyó los gritos de Mikey, todavía estaba temblando, pero a pesar de ello abrió ligeramente los ojos y con una voz muy débil le preguntó a su padre:_

_"Sensei… ¿qué le pasa a Mikey?... ¿Por qué grita?"_

_Maestro Splinter dirigió una mirada compasiva al chico que tenía en sus brazos, ya que anteponía su propia seguridad y felicidad a la de sus hermanos. Esto despertó la admiración de Sensei, la generosidad de Donatello parecía no tener límites, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quién fuera._

_Después de tranquilizarle, lo llevó a la bañera y con agua templado, lavó su cuerpo de toda la suciedad que se había pegado a su cuerpo. Tras hacer esto y asegurarse de que el pequeño había entrado un poco en calor, lo secó, lo recogió en brazos. Donnie había caído inconsciente de nuevo y su respiración era algo superficial, esto entristeció a la rata, el cual llevó con amor a su hijo a su habitación esquivando a Mikey en el proceso. _

_Al entrar en la estancia, dejó al niño en la cama y le tapó, Leonardo, estaba de pie junto a la cama mientras su Sensei hacía todo esto. Al finalizar, la vieja rata miró a Leo y le dijo que permaneciera con su hermano un rato y que le avisara de cualquier cambio. Lao asintió en respuesta y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama._

_Maestro Splinter salió de la habitación y se encontró delante a Raph y Mikey ansiosos por saber el estado de su hermano. El maestro rata se aclaró la voz y les dijo:_

_"Vuestro hermano está bien por ahora, pero me temo que su situación es delicada en este momento, así que no podéis verle" _

_"Pero Leo está con él ahora, yo también quiero estar con él…"_

_"Vuestro hermano le está vigilando mientras yo me cambio, en cuanto termine, él tampoco podrá verle" Tras decir esto añadió "Raphael, en diez minutos te quiero ver en el Dojo"_

_Raph se quedó congelado allí donde estaba, naturalmente sintió alivio de saber que su hermano estaba a salvo, pero ahora que su padre le reclamaba en el Dojo, hizo que un sentimiento de temor se alojara en su corazón. Llegado el momento se dirigió hasta donde estaba su padre, al entrar le encontró sentado esperándole, en silencio, caminó y se sentó frente a él, esperando un sermón y un castigo. Su padre permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos y después empezó a hablar._

_"Raphael, tu conducta me ha dejado muy afligido, tu hermano ha estado a punto de morir ahogado" _

_La noticia golpeó a Raph como cien martillos a la vez_

_"Sensei… no fue mi intención…"_

_"Lo sé hijo mío, pero debes comprender que tus acciones podrían haber acabado en un desastre. Además de casi ahogarse, Las aguas en las que estaba Donatello estaban muy frías y temo que eso pueda afectar a su salud"_

_"Sensei yo…" Raph era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no llorar. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la vista para encontrar a su Sensei mirándole, Raph pudo ver que en su mirada no había odio ni rencor, solo tristeza pero sinceridad al mismo tiempo._

_"Rhapael, se que no querías hacer daño a tu hermano y debemos estar agradecidos que no haya pasado nada que lo que debamos lamentarnos. Pero, de ahora en adelante quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacer nada parecido"_

_"Hai Sensei, esto no volverá a suceder te lo prometo y también te prometo que no permitiré que nada le pase a la familia"_

_En ese momento, Leo entró corriendo y dijo:_

_"Sensei, Sensei, Donnie se ha despertado y pide hablar con Raph"_

_"¿Conmigo?"_

_"Eso ha dicho"_

_"Ve hijo mío pero procura no cansarle demasiado"_

_"Entendido"_

_Raph salió del dojo y se fue a la habitación de Donnie, nunca en su vida se había sentido de esta manera, estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía avanzar sin que sintiera que iba a caer al suelo, es decir, esto sucedió hasta que escuchó toses procedentes del otro lado de la puerta. Al oír eso, Raph se precipitó al interior y encontró a su hermano pequeño acurrucado tosiendo sin control. Inmediatamente, Raph se subió a la cama y empezó a frotar el caparazón de su hermano haciendo círculos para calmarle. Cuando las toses disminuyeron, Raph se bajó y se quedó a su hermano que intentaba respirar con normalidad, aunque estaba claro que no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar dijo:_

_"Raph…"_

_"Donnie yo… lo… siento… todo lo que te dije antes no iba en serio, sólo quería…"_

_"Raphie cálmate… ya se que eso no iba en serio… no estoy enfadado"_

_¿Así de fácil? ¿Lo perdonaba sin más? A pesar de haber estado a punto de morir…_

_"Pero Donnie… si te he dicho cosas terribles y por mi culpa ¡casi mueres!"_

_"Pero no ha pasado nada, además tenías razón… me falta entrenamiento…"_

_"¡No digas tonterías! Tu llegarás a ser un gran Ninja, además… siempre que me necesites estaré allí para lo que sea"_

_Donnie miró sorprendido a su hermano, luego su rostro se suavizó y le dijo:_

_"Lo sé hermano"_

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

"¿Sabéis? No es que quiera darme importancia, pero creo que este chaval y yo nos parecemos bastante"

"¿En serio lo crees Raph? A mi no me lo parece, él no es verde" dijo Mikey y tras decir esto, recibió una bofetada.

"No me refería a esto cabeza hueca, lo que quiero decir es que este chaval ha perdido a un hermano y no está dispuesto a permitir que nadie le haga daño a su familia, ese es el motivo por el que digo que nos parecemos"

"Ah… si tu lo dices…"

"Raphael, ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que este joven ha perdido un hermano?"

"Bueno… nos lo contó mientras estábamos en la guarida de Bishop, ya sabéis que Bishop no fue el primero en ir tras ellos, pues al parecer por culpa de la otra gente que les perseguía, el hermano de este chico murió"

"Y por lo que dijo, Culebra vio morir a su hermano en sus brazos"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" saltó Mikey.

"Cállate o vas a despertarles cerebro de mosquito"

"Es una terrible revelación hijos míos, al parecer esta gente ya ha afrontado el dolor de la pérdida, no podemos permitir que les vuelva a suceder"

"Cierto Sensei, pero ¿cómo lo haremos?" quiso saber Leo

"Por ahora no lo sé Leonardo, pero alguna solución hallaremos pare este problema"

El viaje continuó en silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de campo de Casey, Culebra se despertó al detenerse el motor. Viendo que habían llegado a su destino, tomó a Lucía en sus brazos y siguió a los demás hasta el interior de la casa. Mario a su vez llevaba a Carlitos que también había caído rendido de cansancio. Rápidamente establecieron en qué habitación dormía cada cual y sin perder tiempo se metieron en la cama. A la mañana siguiente ya decidirían qué hacer y qué pasos seguir.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 9, por favor dejadme algún comentario haciéndome saber vuestra opinión, ya sea buena o mala, por favor, también espero que la siguiente actualización sea más rápida.**


	11. Capítulo 10 – Tortugas al avió

**Hola a todo el mundo, ya he vuelto con otro capítulo, realmente siento la tardanza, y pido perdón por si esto vuelve a suceder. Bien quiero agradecer a aquellos que me habéis dejado algún comentario en la historia, realment os lo agradezco mucho, y sin nada más que decir, aquí os dejo el capítulo 10 disfrutad.**

* * *

Capítulo 10 – Tortugas al avión

El sol ya había salido cuando April se despertó, al principio no reconoció el lugar en el que se hallaba, ni recordaba cómo había llegado allí, pero al poco tiempo todo volvió a ella. Recordaba haber recibido una llamada de Donnie diciendo que necesitaban su ayuda y le dio la ubicación en la que se encontraban.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con una mujer, una adolescente y un niño con gafas que parecían estar de lado de las tortugas, en el poco tiempo que estuvo allí, Donnie le dijo que dos de sus hermanos y Casey junto más gente que April no conocía estaban intentando rescatar una niña pequeña que Bishop había secuestrado, Donnie le dijo que ya le contaría los detalles.

Al poco tiempo de llegar ella, Leo, Raph y Casey salieron de las instalaciones acompañadas de un hombre dos adolescentes y una niña pequeña. El hombre llevaba gafas y una barba, nada más salir la mujer y el niño se abalanzaron sobre él abrazándolo. La muchacha por su parte fue hasta donde estaba la pequeña, también la abrazó, las salutaciones fueron cortas, pero eso ni impidió que la chica llamada Sandra y el joven cuyo nombre no pudo entender, se dieran un beso. Tras esto de inmediato subieron a los diversos vehículos y abandonaron ese lugar tan rápido cómo les fue posible.

Durante el trayecto hacía la casa de April, oyó como el hombre y la mujer hablaban algo acerca de Culebra, Víctor, muerte… no conocía a esa gente, pero una cosa estaba clara, su vida no había sido fácil.

Al llegar a su casa, tampoco tuvieron tiempo para las explicaciones, pues seguro que Bishop estaría en poco tiempo tras ellos. La única solución que encontraron, fue ir a la casa de campo de Casey, que era el lugar en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

April hecho un vistazo a la habitación y en ese momento algo llamo su atención, no sabía como explicarlo, pero era como aparte de ella misma, la chica adolescente y la pequeña que habían rescatado hubiera alguien más en la habitación. De repente la puerta de la habitación se cerró lentamente y April vio como el pomo se movía con cuidado para impedir que hiciera ruido. Rápidamente la mujer pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con cuidado la abrió una rendija y entonces vio al chico aparecer de la nada ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Quién era esa gente? Los chicos tendrían que darle muchas explicaciones…

"¿Por qué necesitas explicaciones?"

A April casi se le salió el corazón al oír la voz procedente de sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y vio un par de ojos oscuros mirándola. Lucía estaba de pie delante de ella y April la miraba sorprendida. ¿Por qué esa niña sabía lo que ella acababa de pensar? Estaba claro que desde que conoció a las tortugas, todas las cosas raras siempre le pasaban a ella.

"Pequeña… ¿cómo has adivinado lo que estaba pensando?"

"No lo he adivinado, lo he oído en tu cabeza"

"¿Có… cómo?"

"Yo también me he despertado cuando Culebra ha entrado en la habitación, en Valle-Perdido también lo hace, entra siendo invisible para asegurarse que estamos bien, después sale de la habitación y vuelve a hacerse visible"

"Espera ¿tú sabes que ese chico puede hacerse invisible?"

"Claro, desde el día en que le conocí"

"Pero… yo pensaba que vosotros erais hermanos"

"Somos hermanos, pero de mentira"

"¿Co… cómo? Creo… que necesito sentarme" y dicho esto, la mujer pelirroja se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la habitación, Lucía seguía con la mirada las acciones de April. De pronto otra voz sonó en la habitación.

"Lucía… ¿qué pasa?"

"Hola Sandra, no pasa nada, sólo que Culebra ha venido a ver cómo estábamos, como hace siempre"

Por si fuera poco para April, ahora la otra chica también estaba despierta. April necesitaba respuestas, pero tener delante una niña que le leyera la mente y que además le confesara que no era hermana del chico invisible, hizo que a April le empezara a doler la cabeza, y probablemente debió hacer alguna mueca porqué de pronto vio a Sandra arrodillada a su lado con una expresión de preocupación.

"Oye, estás un poco pálida ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?"

Antes de April pudiera decir una palabra, alguien llamó a la puerta, después esta se abrió y reveló a Casey tras ella. Él, al ver que las tres ocupantes de la habitación estaban despiertas, entró diciendo:

"Oh… hola chicas… veo que ya estáis despiertas… yo sólo… lo que quería decir… es que… el desayuno está listo"

"De acuerdo muchas gracias, en unos diez minutos bajamos"

"Ah vale… voy a avisar a los chicos"

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lucía se dio la vuelta y mirando a Sandra le dijo:

"Espero que no sea Mario el que haya preparado el desayuno"

"Yo también lo espero"

"Probablemente lo habrá preparado Mikey, el es el mejor en la cocina" April dijo estas palabras casi sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho vio un par de miradas curiosas dirigidas a ella.

"Bueno, en ese caso supongo que no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos" dijo Sandra alegremente

"Puede, pero he oído en las cabezas de sus hermanos que a veces le gusta hacer experimentos con la comida"

April, se contagió de la alegría inocente de las dos chicas, y esta alegría que ahora la embargaba le hizo olvidar de sus inquietudes y sus dudas por un rato.

Las chicas se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina, los demás las estaban esperando, se sentaron y todos juntos empezaron a comer y hablar. La escena parecía como la reunión de la familia por navidad, todos juntos en un espacio en el que apenas se cabe pero en el que las risas y las bromas abundan por todas partes.

Al terminar de comer, Leo instó a sus hermanos a hacer una carrera por el bosque, los Castillo salieron al jardín delantero y se pusieron a jugar, ya que por primera vez en varias horas se sentían fuera de peligro y libres para hacer lo que quisieran.

Por último maestro Splinter, Casey y April, Mario y Julia estaban sentados en la entrada viendo como jugaban los niños. Después de dar las debidas explicaciones a April de todo lo sucedido el día anterior y la historia de la familia Castillo, se produjo un rato de silencio.

Los minutos pasaron y entonces Julia dijo:

"Bien creo que ya os hemos causado demasiadas molestias y que es el momento de volver a España, muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros, pero creo que es el momento de volver a casa"

"Perdone Srta. Julia pero no creo que esta sea la mejor idea que han tenido" dijo Splinter con solemnidad.

"La verdad es que lo estuvimos hablando y creemos que es lo mejor, no podemos seguir poniendo en riesgo su seguridad por nuestra causa. Además si volvemos a Valle-Perdido, allí podemos escondernos como hasta ahora, es una urbanización pequeña que poca gente conoce, yo al menos no la conocía hasta que fui allí" intervino Mario.

"Aun así es muy arriesgado que os vayáis ahora, ¿y si vuelve a aparecer Bishop? Con ese bastardo hay que tener cuidado"

"Es por eso que debemos irnos, no queremos involucraros más" dijo Julia "Ya habéis hecho demasiado para ayudarnos a mantener a estos niños a salvo y sabiendo que ahora son un objetivo potencial para ese hombre, no queremos que gente ajena salga herida"

"Con el debido respeto Srta. Mis hijos y yo fuimos también objetivos de ese hombre, le conocemos, y sabemos que no se detendrá ante nada con tal de conseguir su objetivo, así que créame cuando le digo que no vamos a permitir que abandonen el país solos, se lo aseguro por mi honor de ninja"

"¿Eso quiere decir que vendréis a nuestra casa de Valle-Perdido?"

Splinter dirigió su mirada hacia el niño que había dicho eso. El pequeño tenía una sonrisa en la cara y su rostro parecía haberse iluminado ante esa idea.

"Carlitos hijo, no, no saques conclusiones precipitadas…"

"De hecho si a tus padres no les importa, sería un gran honor para mis hijos y para mi ir a vuestra casa" interrumpió Splinter

"Sí de hecho creo que… April ¿verdad que decías que querías unas vacaciones? Y amí tampoco me irían mal… así que ¡Qué mejor momento que este!"

"Espera Casey a nosotros nadie nos ha invitado"

"Estaríais dispuestos a acompañarnos a España sólo para proteger a mis hijos"

"Sr. Castillo, yo entiendo muy bien lo que es ser padre, y al igual que usted yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a mis hijos, así que sí, con tal de que sus hijos estén a salvo, mi familia y yo seríamos capaces de ir con ustedes a España"

Mario se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, la verdad es que no sabía que pensar de ese ofrecimiento, que alguien a quien acababa de conocer estuviera dispuesto a correr un riesgo de ser capturado o morir sólo para proteger a su familia dejó sin palabras al padre de la familia. Cuando finalmente pudo encontrar la voz para hablar dijo:

"Sois en verdad gente maravillosa… la verdad es… la verdad es que… me encantaría que nos acompañarais en estos momentos y por supuesto que vinierais con nosotros a Valle-Perdido"

"¿Hablas en serio Mario?" Dijo Lucas que también se había acercado a los adultos, Mario miró a Lucas y asintió. En ese momento, las tortugas llagaron de su carrera y entonces recibieron la noticia de su cercano viaje, ni que decir tiene que los cuatro se sorprendieron de la repentina decisión tomada por los allí presentes. April entonces dijo:

"¡Esto es genial! La verdad es que siempre había querido ir a Europa pero… cambiando de tema, hay algo que me gustaría saber, ¿cómo es que estos niños tienen poderes?"

"Bueno, esto supongo que tengo que explicarlo yo, ya que yo estuve en el origen de todo" dijo Julia, y después continuó diciendo "mi padre era un cientifico que investigaba con plantas y yo le ayudaba en su investigación. Tenía también un hermano pequeño llamado Darío con una enfermedad cardíaca. Toda la investigación que hizo mi padre tenía como objetivo salvar a mi hermano y con ello hicimos un medicamento a partir de la sabia de una planta mágica, y si bien era verdad que curaba enfermedades cardíacas de las ratas con las que experimentábamos, también les dieron a estos animales poderes. Cuando mi padre vio lo que había hecho dijo que no podíamos seguir por allí, que debíamos parar de investigar por ese camino. Por desgracia, al poco tiempo de eso, mi… mi hermano murió y mi padre quedó tan profundamente afectado que prendió fuego al laboratorio en el que trabajaba, yo intenté sacarlo de allí, pero una biga ardiendo me cayó encima y si mi madre no me hubiera sacado, habría muerto en ese incendio"

En este punto de la historia, todos estaban sumidos en el más profundo silencio, verdaderamente la historia de esa gente estaba repleta de sufrimiento y dolor. En este caso, Casey era quien mejor entendía la situación, pues su padre también había muerto en un incendio pero en su caso había sido por culpa de los Dragones Púrpura.

A Julia le era muy difícil contener las lágrimas, Mario puso la mano sobre su hombro haciéndole saber que estaban allí para darle apoyo. Julia prosiguió con la historia

"Antes… antes de que mi hermano muriera, mi padre le dio unas muestras de ese medicamento a una cardióloga que a pesar de que mi padre le dijo que no lo usó en algunos de sus pacientes, los cuales experimentaron mejorías en sus enfermedades pero también desarrollaron poderes"

"Ah, así que era eso… ¿y esa planta todavía existe?" intervino April, para ella esta historia era realmente fantástica.

"Por desgracia no, yo pensé que había sido destruida en el incendio junto con mi padre, pero mi padre no murió descubrió lo que se había hecho con esos niños y dedicó el resto de su vida a encontrar una cura para que pudieran ser niños normales, sin poderes"

"¿Pero no decías que había muerto?" dijo Casey

"Eso es lo que pensaba hasta, que le vi de nuevo, estaba en manos de la gente que también perseguía a estos niños, pero además de eso tenía Alzheimer. Poco antes de que empezara a perder la memoria, consiguió encontrar la fórmula que les quitaría los poderes a los niños, y me la dejó escondida en un lugar en el que sólo yo podría encontrarla. Por supuesto la planta mágica también sobrevivió al incendio"

"Pero si es así ¿por qué tienen poderes todavía?" quiso saber Donnie

"Bueno eso fue más bien culpa mía" intervino Sandra ""Madre", que era aun más malvada que "Padre", utilizó a Lucía para sacarle la formula de cómo hacer niños con poderes al padre de Julia, una vez que tenía la fórmula y la planta intentó matarnos, pero yo hice una burbuja de electricidad para protegernos a todos. Entonces vi que Madre iba a marcharse con la planta y lo que era la única oportunidad de volver a ser normales. Además estaban esperando a que me cansara para matarnos a todos, en ese momento, no sé que me pasó pero liberé tal cantidad de electricidad que dejé inconscientes a todos los que intentaban acabar con nosotros, pero por desgracia, la planta quedo destruida en el proceso"

"Sí y fue justo en ese momento cuando aprendiste a controlar tus poderes y ya podías tocar a la gente sin matarla" finalizó Culebra.

"Vale, creo que todas mis dudas han quedado aclaradas" dijo April "ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Julia lo miró ayer por la noche, mañana por la mañana sale un avión hacia España desde el aeropuerto de New York, podemos intentar coger ese avión…"

"¿Y qué os hace pensar que Bishop no estará vigilando aeropuertos, muelles y carreteras?" intervino Raph de repente

"Yo no sé como actúa ese hombre, pero ¿de verdad crees que se atreverá a hacer algo en un lugar lleno de gente?"

"El es un agente del gobierno, puede hacer muchas cosas en público con el pretexto de garantizar la seguridad nacional" afirmó Donatello.

"Vaya… en ese caso, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?"

"Hay una cosa, es posible que ese hombre nos este buscando por New Yorz y alrededores ¿no? ¿Y si cogemos un avión en otro estado? Dudo que tenga vigilados todos los aeropuertos del país" dijo Sandra

"¡Esa… es una muy buena idea!"

Tras esto, decidieron ir al estado de Michigan, estaba un poco lejos, pero pensaron que era un buen sitio para pasar desapercibidos. April dijo que ella y Casey debían ir a New York a recoger sus pasaportes y que se pasarían por el hotel para recoger lo de los Castillo también, y así ellos no correrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos, además se ofrecieron a pasar por la guarida y recoger alguna cosa que fuera realmente indispensable para las tortugas, pero Leo les dijo que no pasaran por la guarida ya que con todo seguridad Bishop estaría vigilando la guarida.

Ambos adultos se fueron a media mañana y dijeron que llegarían por la noche. Mientras ellos estaban fuera, los demás buscaron algo que hacer para pasar el tiempo, es decir hasta que oyeron el motor de un coche que venía directo a la casa. Temiendo que podría ser Bishop, se metieron de inmediato en la casa y las tortugas junto con su padre se pusieron en las ventanas preparados para cualquier ataque. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, quien bajo del coche, no era ni Bishop ni ninguno de sus hombres, era… ¡la madre de Casey! Naturalmente al recibir la noticia, los presentes en la sala se quedaron atónitos, a la madre de Casey sólo la habían visto maestro Splinter y Leo, los demás ni siquiera sabían como era. Los Castillo por su parte como es lógico no sabían nada de la familia de Casey pero como sus amigos mutantes no podían ser vistos por humanos, se ofrecieron a hablar con esa mujer en su lugar.

Julia salió y se encaminó hasta la mujer, cuando llegó la saludo con una sonrisa, pero ella que hasta entonces había estado de espaldas a ella, se dio la vuelta con un sobresalto y se quedó mirando a la mujer que la había saludado.

"¿Puede saberse quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Perdone que la moleste, soy una amiga de… del dueño de esta casa y él nos ha invitado a mi familia y a mi a venir"

"¡Oh! Así que mi hijo está aquí… espera ¿es que acaso ha dejado a esa chica llamada April y ahora eres tú su nueva novia?"

"No, no, yo estoy casada, he venido aquí con mi marido y mis hijos, la verdad es que Casey no se encuentra en estos momentos, se ha ido a la ciudad a buscar algo y volverá por la tarde"

"¿Cómo que Casey no está aquí? ¿Y se ha atrevido a dejar _mi_ casa en manos de unos desconocidos? Se va a enterar cuando vuelva"

La madre de Casey abrió el maletero revelando un montón de cajas llenas de manzanas.

"… ¿quiere que la ayude?"

"¿Qué pasa es que me tomas por una vieja invalida?"

"En absoluto, solo era mostrar un gesto de amabilidad hacia el prójimo y además si quiere… ¡Mario, chicos! ¿Podríais venir aquí por favor?"

Casi al instante salieron los mencionados de la casa y se aproximaron al coche.

"¿Qué pasa aquí es que acaso sois la familia Trap?"

"En realidad la familia Trap eran siete hijos" dijo Sandra "nosotros somos cuatro más nuestro primo"

"No juegues conmigo pequeña, y si realmente queréis ayudar, empezad a llevar cajas a la cocina, venga vamos y no perdáis tiempo"

Lucía se la quedó mirando un momento, luego sonrio un poco y ayudó a mover cajas. La sonrisa de la niña no pasó desapercibida al resto, que de inmediato empezaron a preguntarse el motivo de esa sonrira.

Lucía utilizando sus poderes les dijo a todos

_"Esta mujer piensa que le caemos bien, pero antes de dar su… veredicto quiere conocernos un poco más. Además se está preguntando si la tortuga y la rata gigante están por aquí también"_

El resto del día pasó siendo bastante ajetreado para la familia Castillo, pues la madre de Casey se encargó de no darles ni un solo respiro obligándoles casi a hacer trabajo tras trabajo. Naturalmente las tortugas aunque de forma oculta ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron a la familia.

Cuando por la tarde Casey y April regresaron, Casey vio el coche de su, madre y su primera reacción fue un gran OH, OH.

Nada más apagar el motor, se bajó de la furgoneta y entró apresuradamente en la casa. Una vez dentro, vio a su madre y a los Castillo sentados en el salón merendando y riendo todos juntos.

"Mamá ¿puede saberse qué haces aquí?"

"Oh, hola Arnold estaba disfrutando con tus amigos, son muy agradables"

"Mamá te tengo dicho que no me llames Arnold"

"Señora Jones qué alegría verla"

"Ya te lo dije, llámame mamá"

"Lo cierto mamá es que no esperaba verte aquí y también debo decirte que… dentro de un día o menos nos vamos de viaje a… España"

"¿Cómo que os vais de viaje?"

"Así es, les hemos invitado a nuestra casa en España"

"Bueno vale si ya lo tenéis decidido supongo que no puedo hacer nada, me ha encantado conocer a tus nuevos amigos Arnold, espero que algún día lleguéis a ser una familia como esta"

"Mamá…"

"En fin creo que ha llegado el momento de irme.. ha sido un verdadero placer conoceros, y espero veros pronto"

Tras la despedida, la madre de Casey se fue. Entonces empezaron los preparativos para el viaje, prepararon pequeñas maletas para todos y se subieron a los coches cuando empezó a oscurecer. Preferían viajar de noche puesto que era más difícil reconocer los vehículos en la oscuridad. Estuvieron toda la noche viajando hasta que de madrugada llegaron al aeropuerto, allí compraron los billetes para todos y llegado el momento embarcaron.

Las tortugas y su padre se metieron en el espacio de carga con todas las maletas y una vez allí esperaron a que el avión hiciera su despegue. Tras un rato de espera, el avión se separó del suelo y empezó su viaje hacia el este.

* * *

Bishop estaba furioso, todos esos niños y las posibilidades que se encerraban en ellos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, llevaban más de un día buscando sin resultados. Más tarde recibió el avisó de que los aliados de las tortugas se encontraban en la ciudad, pero que no estaban con los que él quería. Dijo que por el momento los dejaran en paz aunque no les perdieran de vista, quizás les llevarían hasta los niños. A pesar de eso, Casey y April se las arreglaron para despistar a los hombre de Bishopp y salieron de la ciudad sin ser vistos.

El agente del gobierno supuso que habían abandonado la ciudad, pero no sabía hacia dónde habían podido dirigirse, es decir, hasta que recibió la noticia de que unas personas encajaban con las descripciones que había facilitado a todos sus hombres. Al parecer estaban en el aeropuerto.

El hombre se dio cuenta que si no actuaba con rapidez volverían a escaparse. De esta forma se fue tan rápido como pudo hasta allí y de inmediato enseño una foto de la familia que había encontrado en el hotel a los trabajadores del aeropuerto. Ese hombre le dijo:

"Esta familia… su avión ya ha despegado, de hecho hace diez minutos que se ha marcado"

"¿Y qué rumbo lleva?"

"A ver… ese vuelo tiene como destino Madrid, España"

"Entendido" después pensó para si mismo _"no podréis escapar de mi, os encontraré tarde o temprano"_

* * *

**Y esto es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, por favor dejadme saber lo que pensáis y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, no dudéis en decírmelo ya sea con un comentario o con un PM. Hasta la próxima.**


	12. Capítulo 11- Se llama Rosa Ruano

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. En este capítulo aparecen más personajes de la serie de Los Protegidos, los cuales he creído necesario que aparecieran aunque sea poco ya que más adelante aparecerán de nuevo. En fin espero que os guste el personaje nuevo que más aparece, la verdad me he divertido intentando imitar su forma de ser.**

**Bueno dejando de lado las explicaciones, aquí va el nuevo capítulo, adelante y disfrutad. Y si os gusta ponedla en favoritas o seguidla o simplemente dejadme saber qué opináis.**

* * *

Capítulo 11- Se llama Rosa Ruano

El viaje duró varias horas, los niños estaban contentos, no sólo por el hecho de volver a casa sintiéndose a salvo del agente del gobierno, sino porqué además habían hecho nuevos amigos, amigos en quien sentían que podían confiar y que además… les hacía sentirse más normales. Mario y Julia, estaban aliviados, después de todo lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas lo único que querían era volver a casa y descansar. Además, en poco tiempo los niños tendrían que volver al colegio y todo lo demás.

April y Casey por su parte estaban encantados de hacer una escapada a Europa, nunca habían estado allí, y aunque es distinto grado, ambos sentían curiosidad por el continente considerado como la cuna de la cultura occidental.

Por último, para las tortugas, lo único importante era mantener a esa familia a salvo. Y si eso significaba que podían viajar, pues bienvenido sea el viaje.

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto, recogieron sus maletas y como ya habían acordado de antemano con las tortugas, se reunieron en el aparcamiento, en el lugar donde la familia Castillo había dejado su furgoneta. Casey alquilo un coche para April, las tortugas y él mismo.

Subieron todos al estilo Ninja, es decir, evitando ser vistos. Tras hacer esto se pusieron en camino y salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a Valle-Perdido. Julia le comentó a Mario que lo mejor sería que sus nuevos amigos se quedaran en Villa Dorita, ya que estaba abandonada y nadie se acercaba por allí. Naturalmente Mario consideró que la idea era más que acertada, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la clase de vecina que tenían.

De este modo, en cuanto llegaron a la urbanización hicieron que el otro vehículo les siguiera hasta dicho lugar. Una vez allí les explicaron que la casa estaba abandonada y que allí podrían esconderse sin temor de ser vistos, que no tendrían que esconderse en las alcantarillas y el hecho más importante, que debajo de la casa había túneles que comunicaban esa casa con todas las casas de la urbanización, hecho que facilitaría sus viajes hasta su casa sin temor de ser vistos.

Las tortugas y su padre ni que decir tiene que el hecho de poder estar en una casa en lugar de las alcantarillas, era algo con lo que nunca habían soñado, además la casa era bastante grande y parecía estar bastante bien conservada. Todos estaban emocionados, pero Mikey se calló de golpe y se quedó quieto, paralizado, entonces con voz temblorosa dijo:

"Emmmm… una cosa… es una casa abandonada ¿verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que puede que haya fantasmas o algo?"

Raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza y dijo

"Mikey los fantasmas no existen, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo cabeza de chorlito?"

"Ya pero si esta abandonada y nadie viene por aquí… ¿no te parece raro? ¿No será que algo pasó aquí? ¿Y si pasase lo que pasase se debe a que sí hay un fantasma en esta casa?"

"Y dale con lo de los fantasmas, ¡que no existen Mikey!"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Raph?"

"A mí hay algo que me interesa más saber, ¿cómo es que sabéis que debajo de esta casa hay túneles y que además están conectados con las demás casas?" dijo Leo, cortando así la discusión entre Raph y Mikey.

Julia tomó la palabra y muy brevemente les dijo:

"La explicación es sencilla, como ya os dije, yo estuve en el origen de todo, y el origen tuvo lugar aquí en Valle-Perdido. De hecho esta es la casa de mi familia, la misma casa en la que creí que mi padre había muerto al incendiar su laboratorio y los túneles, los conozco como la palma de mi mano. Además la casa lleva el nombre de mi madre"

"¿Cómo? ¿Tu madre se llama Dorita? ¿Qué clase de nombre es este?" Bromeó Mikey

"Se llamaba Dorita, lo sé es un nombre extraño, pero era el suyo"

"Ay lo siento, no sabía que…" Mikey intentó disculparse

"No… no hace falta que te disculpes no podías saberlo" le tranquilizó Julia

"Aun así lo siento, creo que he metido la pata"

"Sí Mikey, la has metido hasta el fondo" se burló Raph

"En serio, no te sientas mal, estoy bien"

"¿Seguro que está todo bien?"

"Sí tranquilo, todo está perfectamente bien"

"Sólo una cuestión más, ¿hay en este lugar un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para poder entrenar?" preguntó maestro Splinter

"Venga vamos Sensei, estamos de vacaciones" se quejó Mikey

"Eso no quiere decir que el entrenamiento quede suspendido hijo mío"

"Vale, si es por eso, dentro de la casa hay bastante espacio, y si no a fuera hay un jardín bastante grande, así que supongo que si queréis entrenar, no habrá ningún problema"

"Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Sra. Castillo; vamos hijos míos, entremos y dejemos que nuestros anfitriones regresen a su hogar"

"Hai Sensei"

"Hasta pronto, ya vendremos a buscaros" dijo Lucía con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Tras esta breve conversación las tortugas y su maestro rata entraron en la casa y los demás volvieron a subir a sus respectivos vehículos y se marcharon a casa de los Castillo. Al llegar aparcaron, se bajaron y seguidos de Casey y April, se dirigieron hasta la casa y entraron. Lo que no advirtieron, fue que un par de ojos curiosos estaban observando todas sus acciones.

* * *

En la habitación se encontraban un hombre leyendo el periódico, un niño y una niña mirando la televisión y una mujer observando atenta por la ventana. Cuando por fin se separó de allí se dirigió al hombre diciendo:

"Mira Antonio ya han vuelto y ni siquiera han venido a vernos"

"Estarán cansados del viaje, déjales mujer"

"Si cansados, además han traído a gente extraña"

"Serán amigos suyos, ¿qué tiene de malo que inviten a amigos suyos a su casa?"

"A _nuestra _casa Antonio, que esa casa es nuestra"

Antonia dejó a un lado su periódico y se levantó para mirar a su mujer

"Si claro que sí mujer pero nos pagan un alquiler, hecho que les permite hacer lo que quieran en ella"

"Hasta cierto punto Antonio, que yo no quiero a gente extraña en mi casa y tu no has visto el aspecto del hombre que iba con ellos, dejando de lado su cuerpo… parecía un delincuente"

Haciendo un gesto de indiferencia el hombre dijo:

"Ya como el aspecto del hijo mayor cuando llegaron aquí, dijiste exactamente lo mismo de él, y mira ha resultado ser un chico de los mejores"

"Aun así Antonio, yo no lo tengo claro, seguro que esos dos esconden algo o a lo mejor a los Castillo algo les ha sucedido en su viaje"

Volviéndose a sentar Antonio añadió:

"Sea lo que sea seguro que lo averigua, tienes un don para estas cosas"

"Sí de eso puedes estar seguro"

"Mamá ¿han hecho algo los vecinos?"

"No Borgita, claro que no. Venga apagad la tele y subid los dos a vuestros cuartos"

"Pero mamá todavía es temprano…"

"Borja, Chelito, hacerle caso a tu madre"

Y así a regañadientes los niños apagaron el aparato y subió por las escaleras hasta desaparecer de la vista de la mujer. En ese instante, ella entró en la cocina y cogió un plato lleno de churros hechos por ella misma y se fue hasta la puerta y salió para ir a casa de sus vecinos, descubriría lo que escondían de un modo u otro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de enfrente, los Castillo junto con Casey y April dejaron el equipaje que llevaban en el salón y después Julia junto con los dos neoyorquinos subieron al piso de arriba para que pudieran instalarse. April tuvo la suerte de tener una habitación para ella sola ya que naturalmente se negaba a dormir con Casey hasta que estuvieran casados, si es que llegaban a casarse. A Casey, le hicieron un hueco en la habitación de los chicos y aunque al principio se quejó un poco de tener que compartir la habitación, acabó resignándose a la situación.

Justo cuando acabaron de decidir dónde dormía cada uno, sonó el timbre. Mario corrió hasta la puerta temiéndose lo peor, se puso detrás para ver quién era…

_"¡Vecino!"_

"Ay Dios, la que nos faltaba" dijo para sí al reconocer la voz.

"¿qué pasa Mario? ¿Quién es? ¿No será Bishop?" April ya tomó una postura de combate por si acaso iba a tener lugar un enfrentamiento

"No, no es él, pero es peor"

"¿Peor que Bishop? ¿Qué puede ser peor que él?"

_"Mario, vamos que sé que ya habéis llegado, vamos abre la puerta o le digo a Antonio que traiga las llaves"_

April abrió los ojos casi en esta de shock al oír eso, ¿quién era esa mujer? Mario adivinó su pregunta interna y le dijo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta:

"Se llama Rosa Ruano" acto seguido abrió la puerta diciendo….

"¡Rosaaaaa! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hola Mario que he visto por casualidad que habíais llegado y he pensado en traeros unos churritos, ya sabes para los pequeños, que para eso estamos los vecinos, ¿sí o no? ¡Anda! ¿Y quién es esta mujer?"

"Pues es… se llama April O'neal una amiga nuestra de America"

"Sí… él y Casey han venido porqué les habíamos hablado de este sitio y querían conocerlo" intervino Julia también bajando la escalera

"¿Ah pero están casados?" siguió preguntando Rosa

"No… aun no… es que hace poco que nos conocemos, pero estamos pensando en casarnos" dijo April.

"AH vale, y ¿dónde se quedarán a dormir?"

"Pues aquí, pero en habitaciones separadas naturalmente" dijo Julia de nuevo.

"Claro es que no queremos que se monte un escándalo en esta casa, TU casa Rosa, en fin… ¿querías algo más?" dijo Mario en un intento educado de echar a la recién llegada

"No, no, sólo era traeros esto y saber cómo os había ido el viaje"

"El viaje…el viaje bien, muy bien sí, sí muy bien"

"¡Oh qué alegría! En fin un día nos invitáis a cenar y nos contáis todos los detalles"

"Claro… cuando quieras Rosa" Mario se arrepintió casi al instante de decir eso, pues sabía que eso era un arma de doble filo para esa mujer.

"¿Cuándo quiera? ¿Qué os parece mañana por la noche?"

La cara de Mario se puso blanca al instante, acababa de darle a esa mujer una oportunidad de oro para tenerla todo el día en su casa, tenía que encontrar la manera de echarla fuera como fuese.

"Mañana… imposible, no, no puede ser"

"¿No?"

"No mujer, no, lo que pasa es que…" Mario no sabía que decir para salir de este lío

"Que ya habíamos hecho planes Rosa, y comprenderás que no podemos anular un compromiso que hemos hecho de antemano ¿verdad?" intervino Julia

"¿Y qué clase de compromiso es ese que os obliga a hacerle esto a vuestra casera?"

"Lo que pasa es que nos dijeron que hoy cenábamos aquí, pero que mañana nos llevarían a un restaurante que conocen en el que se come muy bien, y claro ya teníamos hecha la reserva" April dijo de pronto dándose cuenta de cual era la situación.

"Ah pero si es eso, nosotros podemos venir también, cuantos más mejor ¿sí o no?"

"Lo siento Rosa pero es muy difícil conseguir mesa sin hacer antes la reserva y claro… nosotros ya la tenemos hecha"

"Uy, ni que fuera el hotel plaza, seguro que pueden añadir a cuatro personas más en la mesa"

"Rosa… quizás en otro momento, es que ahora estamos un poco cansados por todo lo del viaje y tal"

En ese momento Casey bajo las escaleras diciendo:

"Oye nena, ¿sabes dónde he dejado mis…?"

April viendo que Casey no podría haber aparecido en un peor momento, se adelantó y empezó a decir:

"Sra…"

"Ruano, mi nombre es Rosa Ruano"

"Bien Rosa, le presento a Casey Jones, mi novio"

Casey había acabado de bajar la escalera y se había situado al lado de April, entonces esta la dio un codazo.

"¿Qué? Ah, sí, un placer conocerla"

"El placer es mutuo, en fin aquí os dejo los churros, y nos queda la cena pendiente y ya nos diréis que restaurante es ese, que así nosotros también podríamos ir. Bueno hasta pronto vecino"

Cuando la puerta se cerró, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, en realidad todos excepto Casey que no sabía lo que acababa de suceder, lo único que no le cuadraba era lo último que había dicho esa mujer, ¿una cena? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? ¿De qué restaurante estaban hablando? No entendía nada de nada. April que más o menos había visto como era esa mujer se atrevió a preguntar:

"Bien y ¿quién es Rosa Ruano?"

"Bueno… Rosa es… Rosa es nuestra vecina, casada con el jefe de la policía local y propietaria de esta casa, lo cual significa que la tenemos casi todo el día metida en casa" dijo Mario

"Un momento yo pensaba que esta casa era vuestra" saltó Casey

"No, no es nuestra, vivimos aquí de alquiler y esa mujer fue quien nos la alquiló, al principio cuando la conocimos yo la describí más o menos así: una mujer lista, muy lista y minuciosa y incisiva a lo que ella respondió que era muy observadora y Jimena entonces añadió que algo cotilla" Mario se rió al recordar la escena de la primera cena que tuvieron con sus vecinos. Después añadió

"Pero debo añadir que a pesar del carácter que tiene, Rosa Ruano en el fondo no es una mala persona, si tienes un problema te ayuda"

"Que personaje tan raro ¿no?"

"Y eso porqué no habéis conocido a su hermana"

"¿Qué tiene una hermana?"

"Sí… no veas la que montaron una vez en esta cocina" dijo Lucas "al parecer no se llevaban muy bien y empezaron a pelearse y acabaron tirándose comida, tuve que separarlas antes de que literalmente se mataran o me mataran a mi"

"Así me gusta Lucas, demostrando quien manda" dijo Sandra en tono de broma

"Y su marido ¿has dicho que es el jefe de la policía local?" siguió preguntando April

"Sí lo es pero es un buen hombre y al pobre una vez lo tuvimos durmiendo en este sofá porqué su mujer le había echado de casa, según ella por una infidelidad"

Casey al oír estas palabras se quedó helado y lentamente volvió la cabeza hasta April que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, entonces con voz temblorosa le preguntó:

"…Nena… si el día de mañana nos casamos… tu no me harías esto ¿verdad?"

"Depende Jones, no me des motivos y no me veré obligada a echarte de casa" contestó April con una media sonrisa en el rostro "Y que sepas que si sigues llamándome nena, no creo que lleguemos a casarnos nunca, ¿entendido?"

"S…Si April"

Los demás en la sala se quedaron atónitos por lo que acababa se suceder pero pronto se recuperaron de su asombro.

"Por lo de Rosa Ruano tal y como se dice, es lo que hay, es cuestión de acostumbrarse y vigilar constantemente que no nos descubra" dijo Culebra que se había mantenido al margen de todo, la verdad es que Rosa le ponía un poco nervioso.

"Hay otro tema que debemos discutir, y este es el del restaurante, si le hemos dicho que mañana, nos vamos a un restaurante, tiene que vernos salir de casa y tendremos que darle el nombre de un restaurante" puntualizó April

"Sí, hablando de lo del restaurante, gracias por poner esa excusa, yo ya no sabía qué decir" Mario le agradeció de corazón lo que había hecho.

La excusa del restaurante era buena, pero debían encontrar el modo de hacerla creíble, en ese momento Sandra tuvo una idea y tomando la palabra empezó a decir:

"Esperad a ver ¿qué os parece esto? Mañana Rosa Ruano nos verá irnos de esta casa, pero no iremos a un restaurante, en su lugar, nos iremos a Villa Dorita y cenaremos con las tortugas y con maestro Splinter, después a ella le damos el nombre de un restaurante que tenga algo de prestigio y ya está, así salimos de este lío"

"Esa es una gran idea Sandra, esperemos que Rosa se lo crea" dijo April

"Esto es fácil que lo crea, lo que veo más difícil, es lo de contarle lo que hemos hecho en el viaje, naturalmente no podemos decirle que hemos estado huyendo de un agente del gobierno estadounidense y también tenemos que contarle como os conocimos a vosotros dos, en mi opinión eso sí que será más duro"

"Julia tiene razón debemos inventarnos una historia que sea creíble o ese tal Bishop será el menor de nuestros problemas" dijo Mario a su vez

"Bueno de eso ya nos preocuparemos mañana, por ahora creo que ya hemos tenido muchas emociones para un solo día, ¿no os parece?" dijo también Casey

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, finalizada la conversación prepararon la cena y se sentaron todos juntos a comer, hablando y riendo, contando anécdotas y divirtiéndose en definitiva.

* * *

Poco ignoraban que esa felicidad que sentían iba a durar poco pues Bishop no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a esos niños y sus cualidades únicas, les encontraría aunque se jugara su cargo en ello. Y en estos momentos se encontraba un paso más cerca de conseguirlo, pues su avión privado acababa de aterrizar en suelo español en el aeropuerto de Madrid, ya le faltaba menos para encontrarles.

* * *

**Bien eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, podéis dejar vuestros comentarios, los cuales serán bienvenidos o si preferís podéis enviarme un PM. Por favor dejadme saber cual es vuestra opinión o si tenéis alguna sugerencia no dudéis en decírmela.**


	13. Capítulo 12 - Una paz poco duradera

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, para todos aquellos que aun no os habéis rendido con esta historia, me alegro de corazón que saquéis parte de vuestro tiempo para leerla, por otra parte, para aquellos que no la han leído os invito a hacerlo pero no obligo a nadie. Y si además de leer me dejarais algún comentario, esto me haría muy, muy feliz.**

**En fin tras estas breves palabras, ahí va un nuevo capítulo. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 12- Una paz poco duradera

El día empezó del mismo modo que los cinco anteriores, se levantó y se tomó un café caliente, no estaba contento con la situación, a decir verdad su situación no le gustaba nada, verse reducido a ir por allí buscando a un grupo de mocosos… era algo un poco desesperante.

En el aeropuerto estuvo revisando las cámaras de vigilancia, y pudo ver la dirección en la que se fueron sus objetivos. Naturalmente asumió que las tortugas, así como April O'neal y Casey Jones irían con ellos. Por desgracia no pudo seguirles la pista por mucho tiempo puesto que no había cámaras que cubrieran cada tramo de las carreteras del país.

Así que solo sabía que saliendo de Madrid se dirigieron hacia el este, pero eso sólo le decía que podían estar en cualquier lugar de la mitad oriental del país, desde las costas catalanas hasta Andalucía, o quizás era sólo una maniobra de evasión y en realidad se habían dirigido hacia oeste, y aunque España era bastante más pequeño que Estados Unidos, seguía habiendo muchos lugares en los que podrían haberse escondido ¿cómo podría encontrarles? El gobierno tampoco le era de mucha ayuda, le prestaban sólo lo mínimo, algunos hombres y recursos, bastante deficientes en su opinión, alegando que no tenían dinero para ayudarle más de lo que ya habían hecho, él suponía que no querían entrometerse demasiado ya que al fin y al cabo a quién perseguían, era a ciudadanos españoles.

Aun así Bishop no iba a rendirse, quería… no, necesitaba a esos niños para su proyecto, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta con tal de conseguirlos, no podía permitirse el lujo de volver con las manos vacías. Se tomó la libertad de entrar en las bases de datos de los ciudadanos españoles con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de ellos, pero como era de esperar no apareció nada. Naturalmente que no iba a encontrar nada, si lo más probable es que ni siquiera fueran familia, así que ¿cómo iban a correr el riesgo de figurar en las bases de datos? Además… ni siquiera sabía sus nombres, sólo sabía que uno de ellos se llamaba Culebra, y Bishop estaba bastante seguro que ese no era su verdadero nombre.

La sangre de Bishop ardía en su interior, si no hubiera sido por las tortugas pero en especial por ese chico, aun tendría a la pequeña, que ahora sabía que era capaz de leer la mente de la gente, en su poder, pero ese chico entrometido tuvo que acudir a su rescate.

A decir verdad a Bishop le interesaban todos y cada uno de esos niños, pero en especial la que más le llamaba la atención era esa pequeña, si pudiera encontrar la forma de que sus supersoldados pudieran leer la mente de sus adversarios, entonces serían invencibles ya que podrían anticiparse a los movimientos de sus enemigos.

Pero para lograr eso primero debía encontrar el escondrijo de esos… niños. Si tan sólo tuviera alguna pista con la que poder buscar… entonces una idea vino a su mente, era una posibilidad pequeña pero quizás…

* * *

La vida en Villa Dorita, no estaba nada mal, tal y como les había dicho Julia, la casa era bastante espaciosa, además casi no había muebles, por lo que aun tenían más espacio, y el jardín de atrás era enorme lo cual era perfecto para su entrenamiento. No podía quejarse de su nueva "Guarida". Leo encontró un rincón en el jardín donde meditar junto con maestro Splinter, Raph en uno de los armarios, había encontrado un saco de boxeo, no entendía qué hacía allí pero no le importó, lo colgó en una de las habitaciones mas espaciosas y allí junto con otros elementos que pudo encontrar, estableció su gimnasio.

Donnie, encontró el antiguo laboratorio del padre de Julia, estaba bastante quemado y destrozado, pero aun había cosas que podían salvarse. De este modo la tortuga genio se dedicó a limpiar y reformar el laboratorio con tal de poder utilizarlo para sus experimentos. Y por lo que respeta a Mikey estaba bastante aburrido, a diferencia de sus hermanos no tenía las distracciones de las que disponía en su casa, no tenía ningún videojuego, ni sus historietas de superhéroes…

Mikey buscó por toda la casa hasta que finalmente en una de las cajas encontró unos comics que ponía TBO en una esquina y como título llevaban el nombre de "Mortadelo y Filemón", supuso que eran lo más parecido a sus cómics, la primera vez que los vio ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlos, pero como su aburrimiento crecía por momentos, finalmente empezó a ojearlos aunque sólo fuera por curiosidad.

Al principio no le gustaron mucho puesto que no eran a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero a medida que avanzaba en la lectura, encontró que las aventuras y los problemas en los que ambos personajes se metían era algo de lo más absurdo pero hacían gracia. Más adelante encontró otros libros titulados "Zipi y Zape", "Botones Sacarino" entre otros, todos con un estilo similar, al final resultó que si había algo interesante que hacer.

* * *

La segunda noche que pasaron allí vinieron los Castillo, April y Casey y les contaron sus hazañas con la vecina de los Castillo.

"Sinceramente no me gustaría tener una vecina así" comentó Casey

"Sí bueno, eso no es nada, hay días en los que se pasa el día entero en nuestra casa" dijo a su vez Sandra.

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó Leo con incredulidad

"Totalmente" dijo Mario

"En ese caso quizás lo mejor será que no vayamos a su casa Sr. Mario"

"Hombre, venir, venir… pueden venir, lo que pasa es que habrá que estar muy alerta de que Rosa no nos descubra" Mario dijo de nuevo.

"Claro sólo tenéis que procurar no acercaros demasiado a las ventanas y cuando ella venga os metéis de nuevo en los pasadizos y volvéis aquí" explicó Julia

"La verdad es que tengo mucho interés en ver esos túneles, descubrir a dónde nos llevan y lo más importante, saber quién los construyó" dijo Donnie.

"Yo lo que quiero son unos cuantos cómics, he encontrado algunos por aquí, pero no son de mi estilo"

"¿Qué clase de cómics te gustan?" preguntó Lucas

"Los de superhéroes"

"Yo tengo un montón de esos en casa, si quieres te los puedo dejar"

"Tío eres mi salvador, aquí sólo hay viejas revistas de un par llamados Mortadela y Filete…"

"¿No será Mortadelo y Filemón?"

"Sí esos, no están mal pero… prefiero los míos"

"Por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo" Lucas parecía haber encontrado alguien con quién hablar de los superhéroes que tanto le gustaban.

"Bueno la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien, pero creo que deberíamos volver ya, los más pequeños se están quedando dormidos" dijo April, todos dirigieron su atención hacia los más pequeños que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá.

"Antes de que os vayáis, ¿podéis enseñarme cómo se entra en esos túneles? Me muero por saberlo" Donnie estaba impaciente, quería estudiar a fondo esa estructura subterránea.

Julia entonces los llevó a una habitación en la que había un armario y abrió la puerta de este.

"Vaya esto parece cómo si estuviéramos entrando en Narnia, a lo mejor… Auu" Raph le dio una colleja en la cabeza antes de que la tortuga más joven pudiera incluso terminar la frase

"Mikey otra de tus bromas y te aseguro que…"

"Esta entrada conduce a los pasadizos, aunque os aconsejo que no vayáis, son muy grandes y extensos, podríais perderos, es mejor que esperéis a que vengamos a buscar" les advirtió Julia

"¿Tan peligrosos son esos túneles? Deberías tener en cuenta que hemos vivido toda nuestra vida en las alcantarillas" insistió Donnie, estaba impaciente por explorar esos túneles.

"Quizás pero aun así, tened cuidado"

"Descuida lo tendremos" le aseguró Leo

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, seguro que Rosa estará pendiente de cuando llegamos, además Carlitos y Lucía están dormidos, así que supongo que es hora de irnos. Cule… ¿dónde están Sandra y Culebra?"

"Hace un rato les he visto salir al jardín, supongo que los dos querían pasar un rato a solas" dijo Raph que se había mantenido en una esquina de la habitación.

"Pues supongo que lo mejor será ir a buscarles, voy a…" Casey se disponía a salir al jardín cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombre, al girarse se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos de April

"Déjalos un poco más Casey, a lo mejor están hablando de algo importante, dales sólo cinco minutos más"

* * *

Sandra tenía a Culebra agarrado por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta un lugar algo escondido en el jardín. Una vez allí soltó el brazo del chico y le miró a los ojos, la mirada que recibió a cambio, fue una mirada de sorpresa mezclada con algo de temor y… ¿culpa? La muchacha respiró hondo y dijo:

"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar"

"¿Pero qué dices Chispitas? Nosotros no sabemos hacer eso"

"Culebra por favor, hay algo que te preocupa, ¿puedes decirme lo que es?"

El joven se sintió acorralado, no era bueno mostrando lo que sentía, pero a la vez sabía que no podía engañar a Sandra, ella era capaz de ver su interior sólo con mirarle a los ojos, con un suspiro de resignación dijo:

"No paro de pensar que todo lo que nos ha sucedido es por mi culpa"

"¿Pero qué dices Culebra? Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya"

"Sí que lo es Chispas, sí que lo es, si no me hubiera hecho invisible en ese momento, nunca nos habrían descubierto"

"Pero si no te hubieras hecho invisible en ese momento, quién sabe lo que nos podría haber pasado a Lucía o a mí, tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar, no podías saber que iban a verte además… gracias a esto hemos hecho nuevos amigos, ¿no te alegras de ello?"

"Sí bueno, no me puedo quejar, la verdad es que ese tal Raphael no me cae nada mal, ni tampoco Casey, a pesar de que cogí su moto prestada pero aun así… Chispas, tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ese hombre, me pareció que era como "Padre" y "Madre", y creo que no descansará hasta que nos encuentre, y si también descubre que hay otros niños con poderes, ¿qué les pasará a niños como Blanca por ejemplo?"

"Culebra tranquilo, le despistamos, no sabe que hemos vuelto a Valle-Perdido, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivíamos, ni antes ni ahora"

"Sandra… no quiero que les pase nada a Lucas, Carlitos o Lucía… no quiero que te pase nada a ti"

"Culebra… mientras tu estés conmigo, no me va a pasar nada"

"CHICOS ¿dónde estáis?"

Sandra y Culebra se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Mikey, por lo que rápidamente se agacharon sin entender muy bien porqué pero cuando una segundo voz se unió a la de Mikey decidieron que sería mejor ir con los demás. Tras las despedidas, todos volvieron a sus casa junto con Casey y April además de con la promesa de volver pronto.

* * *

Fieles a su palabra, los Castillo no tardaron en visitar a las tortugas, aunque esta vez aparecieron por los túneles, lo cual dio un susto a la familia Hamato ya que no se esperaban su aparición por ese sitio. Los encargados de esta visita fueron Sandra y Culebra que además de ir allí, invitaron a los galápagos y su padre a ir a su casa. Ni que decir tiene que ellos aceptaron la oferta, así pues se metieron en los túneles, sólo una vez dentro se dieron cuenta de lo oscuros que eran y del hecho que no habían cogido ninguna linterna.

Sandra les miró divertida, entonces le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Culebra y usando sus poderes hizo una bola de energía que ilumino los pasadizos subterráneos. De este modo llegaron a casa de los Castillo sin ningún problema, naturalmente los que se quedaron en la casa se encargaron de cerrar cortinas para que nadie viera a sus invitados. Al llegar, la familia Hamato recibió una calurosa bienvenida por parte de sus amigos humanos, la verdad es que el sentirse apreciados y no rechazados, causo un gran bien en las tortugas y su padre. Esa tarde la pasaron juntos hablando amigablemente. Bueno en realidad los que hablaron fueron maestro Splinter, Leo y Donnie con Mario, Julia, Sandra, Casey y April. Raph se fue con Culebra a la habitación de este y allí estuvieron haciendo competiciones varias como pulsos, hacer flexiones y ese tipo de cosas.

Mikey por su parte se fue con Lucas para ver todos los cómics que el adolescente tenía y ver cuáles podía coger para pasar el tiempo en Villa Dorita, el joven mutatnte se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de cómics que había allí, para Mikey fue como entrar en el paraíso. Por último, Carlos y Lucía iban jugando de aquí para allá, a veces se acercaban al grupo que estaba en la sala y empezaban a preguntar:

"¿Habéis luchado muchas veces?"

"Em… sí"

"¿Y siempre ganáis vosotros?"

"Hombre si no, no estaríamos aquí ¿no crees?"

"Ya pero… sólo lucháis con los malos ¿verdad?"

"Carlos, Carlos hijo, deja a nuestros amigos en paz"

"Tranquilo Mario, que no es ninguna molestia" le tranquilizó Leo

De repente Lucía frunció el ceño y dijo:

"Será mejor que os escondáis, Rosa está en la puerta" nada más decir eso, sonó el timbre y una voz sonó a través de la puerta

_"Vecinos, hola, ¿Mario? ¿Puedes abrir?"_

"Pues menudo momento ha elegido para venir, chicos será mejor que…" Mario no terminó la frase al ver que sus amigos galápagos y su maestro habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

"Estos muchachos son muy rápidos"

"Ni te lo imaginas" le dijo April. Mario entonces se giró a Lucía y le dijo

"Creo que será mejor que avises a los de arriba para que sepan quién está aquí"

_"¿Mario, Julia? ¿Sucede algo que no abrís?"_

Lucía avisó a Raph y Mikey acerca de quién había llegado, al principio ambos se asustaron de escuchar una voz en su cabeza, pero tras la rápida explicación de la niña, los dos se escondieron por si acaso. Mientras Lucía hacía esto, Mario abrió la puerta diciendo:

"Rosaaa, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Es que ha pasado algo?"

"Eso dímelo tu Mario, que he venido porqué estaba preocupada, tenéis las cortinas corridas y eso… eso da que pensar hombre. Además, dentro de poco se acaban las vacaciones y como presidenta del AMPA, creo que es mi obligación venir a hablar con la directora del colegio ¿sí o no?"

"Espera ¿eres directora?" April parecía sorprendida

"Sí, de hecho sí, creí que ya os lo había dicho…" Julia entonces miró a Rosa y le dijo "Rosa, creo que este no es el mejor momento… ¿podemos hablar mañana? Es que… queríamos hacer una sesión de cine familiar… por eso estaban las cortinas corridas"

"Pero todo el día… al final tendréis problemas si miráis tanta televisión y tanto programa, que no, que no, que en mi casa se lleva una vida sana, además mejor si aclaramos los temas que tenemos que hablar ahora, que así ya nos lo quitamos de encima ¿sí o no?"

"Rosa de verdad… es que ahora mismo no puedo…"

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No te encuentras bien?"

"No, no, me encuentro perfectamente, lo que pasa es…"

"Lo que pasa es que dentro de poco volvemos a América y queríamos pasar el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos" se excusó April

"Sí, sí, eso es exactamente lo que pasa, vinieron a ver como era Valle-Perdido, pero tienen que volver a sus hogares y sus trabajos también, así que queríamos pasar, un poco de tiempo a solas en intimidad familiar"

"Ah pues podríais habernos avisado a Antonio y a mi, que nosotros ya somos casi de la familia ¿sí o no?"

"Sí Rosa ya lo sé pero es que queríamos que fuese un poco más… reservado"

"Pero si entre nosotros no hay nada que ocultar, que nos conocemos muy bien y no tenemos secretos entre nosotros ¿si o no?"

"Rosa de verdad, ¿podrías venir en otro momento? Es que ahora ya estábamos a punto de poner una película…"

"Bueno pero entonces ¿cuándo hablamos de esos temas del colegio?"

"Mañana Rosa, mañana te pasas por aquí y lo hablamos"

"Está bien pero su necesitáis algo me lo decís, que para eso somos vecinos ¿sí o no?"

"Tranquila Rosa si nos falta algo te avisamos"

Tras decir esto, Rosa Ruano se fue de nuevo, Mario cerró la puerta y al darse la vuelta vio a las tortugas y a maestro Splinter de pie allí delante mirándolo…

"¡Ay Dios!¡Qué susto! ¿Seguro que vosotros no os hacéis invisibles como Culebra?"

"No Sr. Castillo, somos ninjas y nuestras armas son las sombras y el sigilo"

"Ah ya claro, cambiando de tema… ¿April, Casey, es verdad que pronto os iréis?"

"Por desgracia sí, aunque lo que le he dicho a Rosa era una excusa, sí que es cierto que deberíamos volver a nuestros trabajos"

"¿En serio nena? ¿No podemos quedarnos unos días más?"

"¡Te tengo dicho que no me llames nena! Y no, Jones no podemos quedarnos por más tiempo, cómo bien ha dicho la vecina dentro de poco estos niños empiezan el colegio, no podemos meternos más en sus vidas de lo que ya lo hemos hecho ¿no te parece?"

"Una cosa realmente no habíais exagerado en lo que respecta a Rosa Ruano, realmente es alguien… especial, en el rato que lleva aquí la he oído decir cinco veces _sí o no_" Mikey parecía divertido con esto

"Y las veces que yo he llegado a oírselo decir" confirmó Mario

"Bueno sea como sea, aunque April y Casey vuelvan a Estados Unidos, nosotros todavía nos quedaremos un poco más de tiempo si no os molesta, sólo para estar seguros de que Bishop no os hace nada" les dijo Leo

"Estoy contigo hermano" agregó Raph

"Bien ahora que todo esta resuelto, creo que ya va siendo hora de despedirse, empieza a oscurecer, ¿queréis que os acompañemos a Villa Dorita?" preguntó Julia

"No, no hará falta, bastará con que nos deis una linterna" aseguró Donnie

"¿Seguro que no queréis compañía?" insistió la mujer castaña

"No, de verdad he memorizado el camino cuando veníamos" aseguró la tortuga del pañuelo morado

"Sí, a Donnie no se le da mal eso de memorizar cosas" Mikey puso un brazo alrededor de su hermano mayor

"Está bien… si no nos necesitáis… sólo puedo decir, hasta pronto"

Tras eso, las tortugas desaparecieron por los túneles subterráneos. Los demás prepararon la cena y comieron todos juntos comentando lo divertido que había sido el día salvo por esa visita inesperada.

Un par de días más tarde, Casey y April se fueron llevándose con ellos la furgoneta que habían alquilado, no quisieron que ninguno de los Castillo les acompañara por temor a que Bishop pudiera seguirles en su camino de regreso a la urbanización.

Unos cinco días más tarde, un nuevo curso empezó en el colegio y todos los Castillo vestidos con sus uniformes, iniciaron las clases. Ese año, el colegio trajo la novedad de que habían montado una página web en la que naturalmente aparecían imágenes de los alumnos, las actividades que realizaban las clases que recibían, todo. Al principio la idea tardó un poco en ser acogida, pero finalmente, todos se acostumbraron a ello y hasta les parecía que eso daba algo más de prestigio al Astoria.

* * *

Los días pasaron con normalidad para la familia, por consejo de Mario y dado que ninguno de ellos era mayor de edad, el padre de los chicos impidió que las fotos de sus hijos salieran publicadas en la página web nueva, aun así, Julia al ser la directora, tenía casi la obligación de aparecer en ella. A pesar de eso la familia seguía visitando a menudo Villa Dorita, aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse que sus amigos estaban bien y no les faltaba nada.

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas hasta que un sábado por la tarde, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Mario creyendo que era Rosa fue a abrir, al hacerlo, Mario se encontró frente a él a Antonio que le dijo:

"Hola Mario… verás han venido unos hombres que querrían hablar contigo y con Julia…"

Antonio se hizo a un lado y entonces la cara de Mario palideció de golpe, ya que un hombre vestido con traje, con un abrigo que casi le llegaba a los pies y con gafas de sol estaba allí en la puerta de su casa, el hombre sonrió y con voz aceitosa dijo:

"Buenos días señor Castillo"

* * *

**Bishop les ha encontrado, ¿qué sucederá ahora? Para saberlo tendréis que esperar a mi próximo capítulo. Pero si alguien quiere opinar o conjeturar acerca de lo que podría suceder, le invito a hacerlo.**


	14. Capítulo 13- Sin salida

**Bueno amigos, aquí traigo mi nuevo capítulo de la historia, que la advertencia en este capítulo aparecen en ellos en ningún tortugas de tiempo, si alguien desagrada lees todo esto, en el que usted lee, tenga en cuenta. Por parte Otra diría que Agradezco los comentarios que recibió la invitación y dar Vuestra ver esta historia. Adelante y feliz lectura**

* * *

Capítulo 13- Sin salida

Mario no podía apartar la mirada de los dos hombres que acompañados de Antonio, acababan de entrar en su propia casa, el agente del gobierno americano que tanta angustia les hizo pasar durante su viaje estaba allí de pie, con su traje, su abrigo negro que le llegaba a los pies y esas gafas de sol que ocultaban su mirada, decir que Mario estaba aterrado era un eufemismo, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo les habían encontrado? Si habían procurado ir con el máximo cuidado para que esto no sucediera nunca, ¿cómo habían sido capaces de encontrarles?

Antonio vio la cara pálida de Mario y le preguntó:

"Vecino ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué? Ah sí, sí, estoy bien, oye Antonio, ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Para qué han venido exactamente?" Mario no quería demostrar delante de sus vecinos que conocía a un agente del gobierno de Estados Unidos.

"Verás Mario, esta gente dice que ha encontrado algo extraño en vuestros… documentos nacionales y querrían aclarar las cosas"

"¿Cómo que extraño? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No lo entiendo"

"Señor Castillo, es mejor que se calme y que traiga aquí a toda su familia"

"¿A toda mi familia? ¿Qué derecho tienen? ¿Con que autoridad vienen aquí para obligarme a presentar ante ustedes a mi familia?"

"Mario tranquila"

"No tranquilo no Antonio, tranquilo no y ustedes ¿Quiénes son? Ustedes no son policías ¿verdad?"

"Mire nosotros en realidad no existimos ¿de acuerdo? Tiene que entender que todo esto es alto secreto y que estamos aquí para ayudarle" dijo Bishop que por su parte tampoco le interesaba que se descubriera el verdadero motivo de su "visita"

"Perdone pero… ¿tienen una orden judicial? ¿Eh? No ¿verdad? No la tienen. Pues venga fuera, fuera, FUERA"

Mario dijo esto mientras se fue a la puerta y la abrió. En ese momento, Lucas y Carlitos vinieron desde la cocina y Lucas preguntó:

"¿Pasa algo Mario?" pero su cara palideció considerablemente al ver al hombre que había secuestrado a Lucía durante su viaje a New York, aun así intentó no parecer asustado delante de su vecino

"No, no, no pasa nada en Hijos, Iros, por favor"

Bishop no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a dos de los niños que con tanto ahínco había estado buscando, en ese momento volvió a decir

"Mire sólo queremos hacerles unas pruebas a sus hijos, de acuerdo"

"¿Qué pruebas papá?" Mario se volvió a su hijo menor y se agachó para tranquilizarle, Bishop aprovechó el momento para Ordenar al hombre que le acompañaba que cogiera al otro chico, Mario se dio cuenta de ello y se interpuso entre los dos diciendo

"Oiga no se acerque a mi hijo. ¡OIGA QUE NO SE ACERQUE A MI HIJO! Fuera. Antonio, fuera, ¡Que se vayan de mi ca- AH!" Mario no pudo completar la frese, porque el acompañante de Bishop le hizo una llave de brazo inmovilizándolo.

Carlitos viendo la situación de su padre, levantó un brazo en dirección al hombre que mantenía a su padre inmovilizado. Mario vio el gesto de su hijo y sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación intentó detenerle diciendo:

"¡Carlos! ¡Carlos, NO!" pero era demasiado tarde, el niño utilizó sus poderes para echar el hombre que tenía a Mario. Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron como platos ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando delante de él, lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta e intentando sonar tranquilizador dijo:

"Mario, Mario, calme ¿eh?" luego miró a Carlos que seguía con el brazo levantado y una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

"Ya habéis oído a mi padre"

Antonio salió lentamente por la puerta pronunciando palabras tranquilizadoras y Bishop aunque no le gustaba, también se vio obligado a salir de allí. Realmente, no esperaba que el pequeño mocoso se auto delatara sólo para proteger a su padre.

Nada más salir, la puerta se cerró tras él. Bueno era sólo un leve contratiempo, ahora que por fin les había encontrado, se aseguraría de no dejarles escapar de nuevo. Al final su plan dio buen resultado.

_Unas semanas antes_

_Bishop estaba harto, llevaba días mirando cámaras de tráfico, cámaras de seguridad, cualquier tipo de cámaras que pudieran darle el paradero de los niños, pero cada día que pasaba, sus esperanzas iban menguando. _

_Si bien era cierto que en un momento vieron a Casey Jones y April O'neal dirigirse al aeropuerto, también era lógico pensar que esa familia no habría corrido el riesgo de acompañarles. El agente del gobierno se estaba quedando sin paciencia, llevaba mucho tiempo allí, y aun no había encontrado ni una pista que seguir._

_Fue en ese contexto, que a Bishop se le ocurrió una idea. Esos niños, fuesen hermanos o no, estaban en edad de ir a la escuela._

_La ventaja es que muchos colegios se estaban modernizando y tenían páginas web con fotografías de los alumnos. A lo mejor no encontraría nada, pero con un poco de suerte, si miraba esas páginas, podría encontrar lo que andaba buscando._

_Dicho eso, Bishop puso a todos sus hombres a revisar las páginas web de los distintos centros educativos de todo el país. Empezaron por los centros públicos, ya que imaginaron que no querrían llamar mucho la atención. Por desgracia para ellos, la suerte no estuvo de su lado, puesto que no encontraron nada._

_Más adelante miraron en los centros concertados pero allí tampoco encontraron nada. De repente a Bishop se le ocurrió que a lo mejor los niños se podrían haber escondido en un colegio en el que sea obligatorio llevar uniforme. El agente del gobierno se abofeteó mentalmente por no caer en eso._

_Con esa nueva estrategia en mente. Iniciaron la búsqueda por los centros en los que se llevaba uniforme. La búsqueda tampoco pareció dar fruto allí, es decir al menos no con los niños, ya que el agente del gobierno vio a alguien conocido en una de las imágenes, y se trataba ni más ni menos que la directora del colegio Astoria. Bishop alabó esa estrategia. Siendo la mujer que escondía los niños la directora del colegio, tenía mucha más facilidad para evitar que sus rostros aparecieran en internet, pero por desgracia para ellos, eso no le iba a frenar._

_John Bishop se trasladó de inmediato a la pequeña urbanización en la que estaba situada el centro educativo. Al llegar allí, lo encontró muy pintoresco, pues estaba lleno de casitas blancas con vallas. Una vez allí, el agente americano pensó que lo mejor para encontrarles, era ir a la comisaría local, así que se fue allí y preguntó por el jefe de policía. Cuando se presentó ante él, le preguntó la dirección de una familia que tuviera cinco hijos, ya que supuso que una familia así no era normal en ese sitio. Antonio que así se llamaba el jefe de policía, le dijo que sabía dónde vivían y añadió que eran sus vecinos, hecho que facilitó enormemente el trabajo del agente gubernamental. Es más, el mismo Antonio que así es cómo se llamaba ese hombre, se ofreció a acompañarle hasta casa de esa de familia. Cuando la puerta se abrió delante del agente Bishop, sabía que todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena._

Bishop estaba un poco decepcionado por el desarrollo de los hechos aunque eso lo consideró un pequeño desliz a lo que había planeado.

Lo que si estaba claro era que el tal Antonio desconocía por completo lo de los poderes de los niños, pues nada más salir de la casa se metió en su propia casa seguramente para contarle lo sucedido a su propia familia.

* * *

"Pero cuando dices salir volando, te refieres a salir muy deprisa" dijo Rosa incrédula, mientras Antonio le contaba lo sucedido en casa de sus vecinos. Antonio por su parte cogió un abanico de comenzó a abanicarse con él. Luego lo soltó de nuevo y dijo:

"Que no Rosa que me refiero a que lo levantó tres palmos del suelo y le echó a la calle levantando el brazo así" y levantó el brazo para mostrárselo a su mujer. Rosa seguía incrédula a las palabras de su marido y con voz inquisitiva le preguntó:

"No habrás bebido Antonio, ¿sí o no? A ver échame el aliento"

"Que no Rosa, que lo vi con mis propios ojos, te digo yo a ti que lo de los Castillo no es normal ¿eh? Son como, como…" Antonio salió de la cocina y se fue al salón dónde Borja y Chelito estaban sentados leyendo un cómic de superhéroes cada uno. Antonio cogió el de Borja y volvió a la cocina, a pesar de las quejas de su hijo. Sostuvo el cómic delante de Rosa y dijo:

"Como estos"

Rosa cogió la revista y la ojeó mientras preguntaba:

"¿Quieres decir que los vecinos vuelan y lanzan rayos por los ojos?"

Por respuesta, Antonio cogió de nuevo el abanicó y se abanicó de nuevo. Rosa ya estaba harta de esto. Dejó el comic sobre la mesa mientras decía:

"Vale voy a llamar al médico porqué tú no estás bien y esos van a ser los vértigos"

Borja en ese momento se puso delante de su madre para defender a su padre diciendo:

"Papá dice la verdad, los Castillo no paran de hacer cosas raras todo el rato"

"¿Pero qué dices hijo?"

"Te lo dije, ¿no te acuerdas? Pero tú no me creíste, me llamaste mentiroso"

"¿Yo?"

"Pero yo lo vi"

"Pero qué es lo que viste" quiso saber Antonio

"Pues como la casa se hacía invisible, la niña que corría tan rápido y el niño triple hasta una vez me vi a mi mismo como si tuviese un hermano gemelo para mí que me clonaron"

"Ala que guay yo siempre he querido tener una hermana gemela" dijo de pronto Chelito que se había mantenido en silencio escuchando todo lo que decía su hermanastro

"Espera vamos a ver, vamos a ver, ¿me queréis decir que… que esa gente que lleva meses viviendo en mi casa a los que les he hecho churros y madalenas POR LOS QUE ME HE DESVIVIDO hasta decir basta tienen poderes paranormales de esos?"

Antonio y su hijo contestaron afirmativamente a la respuesta formulada por Rosa. Tras esto, la mujer hecho una mirada hacia la ventana, se dirigió hacia allí y cerró las cortinas. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y añadió.

"Ahora mismo me vais a contar todo eso _pero_ con PELOS Y SEÑALES"

* * *

El rato pasó y los Castillo no daban señales de salir, Bishop estaba empezando a impacientarse, pero tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de llamar la atención, bastante había sucedido ya. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era lidiar con el jefe de la policía local que era el único que conocía la situación.

De este modo Bishop fue a hablar nuevamente con él para intentar conseguir su plena colaboración. Una vez en casa de los Ruano habló con Antonio y le decía:

"Sí bueno la situación es más delicada. No podemos llamar la atención y no quiero sembrar el pánico en el vecindario, así que hay que conseguir que se entreguen por las buenas"

"Ya, hombre si me deja a mi yo creo que… que podré convencerle, Mario y yo somos amigos"

"Por mí que entren con la bazuca y se los lleven a todos ¿eh?" dijo Rosa desde el comedor mientras limpiaba su cubertería

"Oh, por favor Rosa"

"¿Qué pasa? Se han reído en mi cara durante meses"

"Muy bien, lo haremos desde aquí" dijo el agente del gobierno. Tras decir esto ambos hombre se sentaron en el sofá con el teléfono enfrente de ellos puesto en modo altavoz. Dio un par de indicaciones más a Antonio y este marcó el número de sus vecinos y esperó a que alguien contestara. El que respondió resultó ser el mismo Mario.

_"¿Sí?"_

"Mario ... eh, soy yo, Antonio"

_"¿Qué quieres?"_

"Mario deberías colaborar y hacer caso y entregarte"

_"¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?"_

"Porqué es lo mejor para tu familia"

_"Mira ni tú ni esa gente tenéis ni idea de lo que es mejor para mi familia"_

"Mario mira te lo digo desde el afecto y el cariño, si dejas entrar a estos agentes, te doy mi palabra de que nadie os va a hacer daño" Antonio decía esto mientras miraba al hombre sentado a su lado, el cual asentía con la cabeza.

_"Pues escúchame Antonio, que yo también te lo digo desde el afecto y el cariño no me fio de tu palabra,_ _¿sabes por qué? Porqué vas a terminar haciendo lo que ellos te digan"_

"Mario sólo quieren ver a los niños para saber cómo poder ayudarles"

_"SI DE VERDAD QUISIERAN AYUDARLES LES DEJARÍAN EN PAZ"_

"Mario tienes que hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, si no dejas entrar a esos hombres por las buenas, ellos entraran por las malas"

Nada se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea, un silencio incomodo se instauró en el salón de los Ruano, Bishop estaba impaciente, e hizo gestos a Antonio para que siguiera con la conversación, este último prosiguió:

"¿Mario? ¿Sigues ahí?"

Rosa se levantó, su curiosidad se había apoderado de ella una vez más, y aunque estaba enfadada por los recientes descubrimientos, sentía interés por el desenlace de los hechos que estaban sucediendo. Entonces la voz de Mario se escuchó de nuevo a través del aparato

_"Sí"_

Antonio suspiró y siguió hablando

"Hazlo por los niños, sabes mejor que nadie que necesitan ayuda y cuidados, que necesitan a alguien que les explique porqué les pasan esas cosas tan raras, que les expliquen porqué son especiales"

_"Mis hijos no son especiales, mis hijos no son raros, SON SÓLO NIÑOS Y SON MIS HIJOS. Como tú lo único que quiero para ellos es que sean felices, por eso les leo un cuento por las noches cuando no tienen sueño, o les ayudo con los deberes cuando no les salen y el día de su cumpleaños pues les preparo su plato preferido y si tienen miedo les consuelo, si tienen frío les arropo y si están tristes les animo"_

Bishop de repente recibió un comunicado de uno de sus hombres, al parecer la directora, Julia, no estaba en la casa, debía estar en el colegio o algún lugar así, y ellos debían haberla avisado para que volviera. Esa era una oportunidad de oro para cogerla y al menos intentar obtener respuestas. El agente del gobierno se levantó y salió de la casa. Mientras, Mario siguió hablando a través del teléfono

"Y si hoy o cualquier día, aparecen unos agentes para llevárselos, para hacerles no sé qué pruebas, entonces créeme Antonio créeme que saco las garras y los protejo porqué no voy a permitir que nadie se lleve a mis hijos ¿está claro?"

Antonio se volvió a mirar a su mujer que estaba de pie detrás del sofá en el que él estaba sentado, después volvió a mirar el teléfono

"Porqué son niños Antonio, son niños y se merecen estar en la calle y jugar, reír, correr como todos los niños. Antonio no puedo permitirme perder a ninguno de mis hijos"

Al escuchar esta última sentencia, a Rosa se le cayó el tenedor que estaba lavando y rápidamente se agacho a recogerlo. Mario siguió, pues aún no había terminado

"Y ahora, si queréis entrar en mi casa por la fuerza adelante, hacedlo, pero no contéis conmigo para que abra esa puerta, porqué no lo voy a hacer, vais a tener que pasar por encima de mí"

* * *

Bishop estaba ya fuera de la casa, vio a Julia y la llamó, ella a su vez le vio pero siguió su camino intentando parecer que caminaba con normalidad sobre todo por las miradas de los transeúntes. Cuando por segunda vez Bishop llamó la atención de Julia, esta empezó a correr en dirección a la casa mientras gritaba:

"MARIO ABRE LA PUERTA, MARIO"

La puerta de los Castillo se abrió y Mario agarró a Julia y rápidamente la metió dentro cerrando la puerta de nuevo tras él.

Bishop maldijo para sus adentor por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápidos en cogerla.

* * *

Rosa estaba en la cocina batiendo algunos huevos, para hacer la masa de un bizcocho, un pastel o algo por el estilo, de hecho, este era el tercero que hacía. Mientras no podía apartar la vista de la ventana. En ese momento Borja y Chelito entraron en la cocina Borja preguntó:

"¿Qué te pasa mamá? ¿Es que vamos a dar una fiesta?"

"No hijo no, que estoy nerviosa, y cuando estoy nerviosa sólo puedo hacer dos cosas cocinar y limpiar y tengo la casa como los chorros del oro"

Chelito paso por detrás de Rosa dispuesta a comer algo, mientras Borja siguió preguntando:

"¿Y por qué estás nerviosa? ¿Es por lo que te he dicho de los vecinos?"

Rosa no contestó, pues en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Antonio, el cuál se fue directo hasta donde estaba su esposa. Una vez allí empezó:

"Bueno , quieren entrar, seguro que van a pedirme las llaves"

"¿Y por qué quieren entrar? ¿Les van a hacer entrevistas y fotos?" preguntó Chelito

Rosa y antonio compartieron una mirada, pero la niña inocentemente siguió preguntando

"¿Van a salir en la revista del colegio?"

"No Chelito cariño no, no," el contexto Antonio y prosiguió:

"Lucía y Carlitos no van a salir en la revista, no y posiblemente no vuelvan a ir al colegio nunca"

"¿Ah no?" saltó entonces Borja "¿Y por qué?"

"Pues porqué les van a llevar a otro lugar a otra casa tienen que hacerles pruebas para ver qué les pasa…"

"Pero es que yo no quiero que se los lleven" declaró Borja

"Y yo tampoco, no han hecho nada malo" añadió Chelito

"Y además siempre nos están ayudando, si no fuese por Lucas, nunca hubiese aprobado las mates y sin Carlitos y Lucía, papá no habría vuelto a casa, ellos me ayudaron con el "secuestro""

"¿Te secuestrado?" Golpe pregunta Chelito

"No, pretendido FUE, FUE para Papa volviera a casa"

Rosa después de eso añadió

"Si no fuese por ellos, vuestro padre aun estaría durmiendo en ese coche costroso"

"Y tú y yo no nos hubiéramos reconciliado nunca, si no hubiera sido por la maravillosa cena que nos prepararon Mario y Jimena y es que encima me tiré dos días durmiendo en el sofá de su casa" agregó Antonio

"Si no es por Mario yo no sería ahora la presidenta del AMPA, imagínate que desastre si hubiera sido la lenguda esa, que vulgaridad de colegio tendríamos ahora"

"Y os acordáis cuando Lucía te convenció que no vendierais la casa, si no es por ella, ni siquiera viviríamos aquí" concluyó Borja

* * *

Llegó un momento en el que Bishop consideró que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, había llegado el momento de coger a esos niños, aunque fuera por la fuerza.

"Bien, vamos a hacerlo inmediatamente" dijo el agente dando las últimas instrucciones a sus hombres, se dirigió entonces a Antonio y le dijo

"No podemos seguir esperando"

"¿Ah no?" respondió este "¿Y qué van a hacer?"

"Vamos a entrar, no podemos correr más riesgos"

Se dirigió entonces a la entrada de la casa donde Rosa estaba limpiando algún objeto, mientras seguía hablando

"Ruano, Agradezco la colaboración do, pero antes de pedirle quiero a último favor"

"Bueno… dígame"

"Para que podamos entrar en la casa necesitamos las llaves"

Al finalizar estas palabras, fuera lo que fuese lo que Rosa estaba limpiando se le cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. Ella se encaminó a la cocina para coger algo para limpiarlo, Bishop estaba de espaldas a ella así que no vio que ella le hacía un gesto de negación a su marido, Antonio siguió diciendo:

"Ya… bueno muy bien" se dio la vuelta y cogió un juego de llaves de la casa vecina las sostuvo en su mano, pero no tenía una convicción segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por otra parte Rosa le miraba fijamente esperando saber qué decisión iba tomar su marido, finalmente Antonio dijo:

"Lo siento pero… me niego a dárselas"

Bishop se volvió a mirar a Rosa que también le estaba mirando fijamente. Entonces volvió a mirar a Antonio preguntando

"¿Cómo dice? Está de broma" Bishop no daba crédito a sus oídos

"Sin una orden judicial, no pueden entrar, esa es mi casa y la de mi señora"

"Mire, esto es un asunto de seguridad internacional, aquí no necesitamos ordenes ni nada, DEME LAS LLAVES INMEDIATAMENTE, ¡QUE ME LAS DÉ!"

"Tendrá que quitármelas por la fuerza"

Dicho y hecho, Bishop agarró a Antonio e intentó quitarle las llaves, es decir hasta que Rosa gritó para llamar su atención y entonces le abofeteó. Bishop tenía que admitirlo eso no lo esperaba.

"A MI MARIDO NI LE TOQUE ¿EH? Ya lo ha oído bien clarito, no le vamos a dar las llaves y punto. Así que puerta"

El agente del gobierno les miró unos momentos y dijo:

"Muy bien, ustedes lo han querido, vamos a entrar por la fuerza, esto no va a quedar aquí"

Y dicho esto se marchó dando un portazo tras él.

* * *

Bishop estaba harto de todo, quería a esos niños y ya le daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer para cogerles.

Ahora tenía la casa rodeada y estaban dispuestos a entrar. Algunos de sus hombres empezaron a forzar la entrada principal mientras que él con alguno de sus hombres entraron por el patio trasero. Cuando finalmente consiguieron entrar en la casa, no vieron a nadie en ella.

"Señor no hay nadie en la casa"

"Eso es imposible, registradlo todo y traed los sensores térmicos, quizás están intentando engañarnos de nuevo"

Los hombres de Bishop registraron toda la casa en busca de cualquier signo de vida pero no hallaron nada, y los sensores térmicos tampoco detectaron nada en ningún rincón, simplemente habían desaparecido. Bishop no lo entendía ahora que ya los tenía y… otra vez le habían burlado.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando, otra vez no, NOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo, el próximo se centrará en las tortugas, lo prometo. Como siempre si queréis dejad vuestros comentarios y opiniones acerca de esta historia.**


End file.
